


Je t'aime, moi non plus

by Killer_Queen



Category: South Park
Genre: Angry Craig, Angry Stan, Angry everything, Background Relationships, Blood and Violence, Cran, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Language, F/M, Lots of fights, Love/Hate, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, angry kisses, dumb boys, minor Bebe/Craig, minor Stendy, staig, tout le monde est débile je déconne pas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Queen/pseuds/Killer_Queen
Summary: Stan Marsh et Craig Tucker se détestent.Depuis la plus tendre enfance, ils se sont toujours fait la guerre, sans s’expliquer pourquoi. Cette haine ne s’est jamais tarie, et au contraire s’est emmagasinée au fil des années. L’envie de foutre son poing dans le visage de Craig démange Stan. Le besoin de fracasser le crâne de Stan contre un mur ronge Craig.Mais l’envie de s’embrasser se fait peut-être un peu plus forte.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 31
Kudos: 13





	1. Alors comme ça, on baiserait Craig ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey  
> Beaucoup de bagarres, de haine, et de nez qui saignent à venir (parce qu'ils se frappent, hein)  
> Sur ce,  
> bonne lecture

― Lizzie, Wendy et…Mme. Porter.

Les garçons firent la grimace à la mention de la vieille prof aigrie de maths, qui avait dû vivre durant plusieurs siècles, et Kyle adressa à Cartman, celui qui lui imposait ce choix, un regard noir.

― Je tue Mme. Porter, évidemment…, commença-t-il, je baise Lizzie et, bah, j’épouse Wendy : désolé, Stan, finit le rouquin en regardant le garçon.

― Hum… Je te pardonne ?

― A moi maintenant ! s’écria Kenny avec enthousiasme.

Les quatre meilleurs amis se trouvaient dans la cave aménagée de Cartman, un samedi soir. La cave de Cartman, bien qu’il n’y habitât pas, était spacieuse et pouvait très facilement être utilisée comme une réelle chambre. Un grand canapé se trouvait au milieu, devant une grande télévision où de nombreuses consoles avaient été branchées, et les quelques cartons (car la cave servait quand même à stocker les choses inutiles) étaient tassés sous les escaliers et facilement oubliables. L’avantage d’être ici, c’était qu’ils n’allaient pas être dérangés. Même si, bien sûr, Mme. Cartman descendait parfois pour offrir aux garçons de délicieux gâteaux ; mais ce genre d’interruptions étaient accueillies à bras ouverts.

Stan se trouvait assis sur une extrémité du canapé, Cartman sur la deuxième, Kyle s’était installé sur un pouf plutôt confortable, et Kenny s’était volontairement assis en tailleur sur le sol, au pied de Stanley.

Le blondinet, qui avait retiré sa capuche (ce qui constituait un événement rare) et exposait au monde entier (enfin, aux trois autres garçons dans la cave de Mme. Cartman) ses cheveux couleur or, se tourna vers Stan et posa ses grands yeux bleu clair sur ses iris gris pâle.

― Pour toi, Stan, ce sera…, il fit semblant de réfléchir, puis, avec un sourire taquin, s’écria : Cartman ! (Stanley mima l’action de vomir et Eric lui donna un coup sur l’épaule), ensuite ce sera Craig ! (Stan mima une nouvelle fois l’action de vomir et Cartman ricana), et enfin…moi ! finit-il dans une exclamation ravie, tout en se mettant à battre successivement des paupières en regardant Stan avec ses yeux de biche.

Le garçon aux cheveux de jais se pinça l’arête du nez, une habitude qu’il avait prise au fil du temps et jamais délaissée.

― Sérieusement, Kenny ? dit-il dans un soupir.

Le petit blond attendit sa réponse avec un petit sourire, tandis que Kyle et Cartman se moquaient derrière. Après leur avoir lancé un regard blasé tout en haussant ses sourcils, Stan se retourna vers Kenneth et apporta sa réponse :

― Je tue Cartman-

― Aye ! protesta celui-ci.

― -Je t’épouse, et je baise Craig, je suppose, finit-il avec une indifférence ennuyée.

Craig, c’était le mec vulgaire, agressif, qui mesurait deux mètres et faisait toujours des doigts aux professeurs ─ lorsqu’il venait en cours. Autrefois, du temps où ils étaient encore en primaire, le groupe de Craig et le groupe de Stan étaient dans une constante rivalité. Désormais, les groupes s’étaient un peu mélangés et Stan s’était lié d’amitié avec les amis de Craig, tandis que Kyle et Kenny étaient également les bienvenus ─ Cartman, c’était une autre histoire. Néanmoins, Craig et Stan, eux, n’avaient jamais réussi à s’entendre. En fait, c’était peut-être même pire.

C’était très rare que les deux se croisassent dans les couloirs sans qu’une dispute n’éclatât.

Alors que ses amis continuaient de jouer à ce jeu un peu stupide, le portable de Stan vibra dans sa poche. D’un geste un peu distrait, Stan le récupéra et regarda la notification qui apparaissait sur son écran fissuré. Un message de Wendy, lui demandant s’il était libre. Stan hésita, soupira, puis, après avoir lancé un dernier regard à son fond d’écran derrière la notification, soit un selfie où il faisait la grimace avec ses trois amis, décida de remettre son portable dans sa poche sans répondre à sa petite-amie. Elle se plaignait souvent qu’il passait plus de temps avec ses amis qu’avec elle ─ ce qui était entièrement vrai ─ mais Stan avait ses raisons. Il préférait se marrer avec Kyle, Kenny et même Cartman plutôt que de devoir se forcer à sourire lors d’une soirée avec Wendy. Elle était sympa, sincèrement, mais parfois elle n’arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre qu’ils souhaitaient tout simplement des choses différentes : si elle s’imaginait qu’ils allaient finir mariés et parents de trois enfants, elle se trompait.

― Les juifs ne peuvent pas gagner à la course de caddies, saleté de roukmoute.

― La ferme, gros lard ! protesta Kyle en lui donnant un coup à l’épaule ─ et bien qu’il ne fût pas particulièrement fort, Cartman grimaça.

En même temps, Kyle était le capitaine de l’équipe de basket de South Park High, ce qui lui avait donné une carrure et une force déjà plus importante qu’autrefois. Eric, lui, était toujours aussi gros, mais étant donné qu’il frôlait désormais les deux mètres, cela ne se voyait plus trop. Stan faisait partie de l’équipe de foot, avec Clyde et Token (ce qui les avait beaucoup rapprochés) et, tout comme Kyle, s’était musclé grâce au sport ─ bien qu’il eût déjà des prédispositions pour avoir un corps d’athlète. Il était plus petit que Cartman, mais faisait tout de même un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Son physique avait gardé des vestiges de sa phase gothique (il n’aimait pas trop y penser, ça le gênait un peu) et désormais son bonnet était noir et gris, tout comme ses vêtements. La peau de Stan avait toujours été très pâle, ce qui le rendait un peu envieux lorsqu’il voyait la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle Kenny pouvait bronzer au moindre petit rayon de soleil. Le blond, lui, était resté emmitouflé dans sa parka orange malgré les années qui avaient passées. Il était toujours aussi frêle, petit et mince, ce qui faisait qu’il devait se désarticuler la nuque pour regarder quiconque.

Stan revint à la réalité lorsque ses amis se relevèrent, le rouquin et le garçon aux yeux hétérochromes de chat se disputant toujours. Apparemment, ils comptaient se diriger au Walmart pour choper des caddies et faire une course, dans l’optique de prouver si oui ou non les juifs pouvaient en faire. Le garçon aux cheveux d’ébène roula des yeux et échangea un regard avec Kenny, qui haussa les épaules et lui fit un petit sourire.

Et c’est reparti.

Le groupe quitta la cave de Cartman et, alors que Kenny avait rattrapé Kyle et discutait désormais avec lui, le garçon à forte carrure s’arrêta dans les escaliers, se tourna vers Stan et afficha un sourire étrange, ses lèvres rampant sur ses joues à la façon du chat de Cheshire.

― Alors comme ça, tu baiserais Craig, huh ? dit-il avec malice.

Stan grimaça, afficha un air écœuré, et répondit sans se laisser démonter :

― C’est déjà une meilleure option que de te baiser toi, gros lard.

Ignorant Cartman qui lui criait une insulte, il grimpa les quelques marches restantes et regagna la surface.

*

― OK, vous êtes prêts ? Je compte jusqu’à trois ! dit Kyle, le sérieux perçant dans sa voix.

Un peu contre son grès (juste un peu, parce qu’il avait sincèrement eu la flemme d’être contre) Stan s’était retrouvé contorsionné dans un caddie, qui allait être conduit par Kyle, tandis que Kenny, à quelques mètres de lui, se trouvait dans le sien (bien que lui, il eût l’air ravi d’y être), conduit par Cartman.

C’était donc principalement une course Kyle vs Cartman, et Kenny et Stan se trouvaient être les dommages collatéraux. Le garçon aux cheveux d’ébène haussa les épaules : ça pouvait quand même être fun.

― Un ! commença Kyle, déterminé à gagner et faire taire Cartman.

Kenny, dans son caddie, se mit à glousser, tout excité, et se retourna vers Cartman afin de lui faire un tope-là.

― On est les meilleurs Kinny, dit Eric en topant la petite main de Kenny avec la sienne, qui devait faire deux fois la tête du blond.

Leur bracelet d’amitié à chacun tinta et étincela dans l’obscurité, seulement éclairée par des lampadaires à la lumière jaune et diffuse. C’était le genre de bracelets qui comportaient un cœur coupé en deux qu’on pouvait faire concorder avec celui de quelqu’un d’autre, afin de recréer le cœur et que les lettres « BFF » y apparaissent. C’était le genre de trucs hyper gays, d’après Stan. Heureusement qu’il n’avait pas ça avec Kyle, ce serait sincèrement scandaleux.

― Deux ! rugit le rouquin, et l’éclat déterminé dans ses iris vert émeraude effraya presque Stan, qui commençait par croire qu’il allait finir éjecté de son caddie.

Au loin, à une quinzaine de mètres d’eux (ils se trouvaient sur le parking spacieux et désert du Walmart), un homme dans le milieu de sa trentaine, habillé de l’uniforme rouge de la grande surface, sortit du bâtiment, les sourcils froncés et le visage déformé par la colère.

― ARRÊTEZ ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ESPÈCES D’ENFOIRÉS !! s’égosilla-t-il.

― Trois !!

Une fraction de seconde avant que Kyle ne donnât le top départ, Cartman s’était déjà élancé, poussant avec force le caddie dans lequel Kenny était.

― Tricheur ! cria Kyle, outré, avant de démarrer en trombe, lui aussi.

Stan, qui se pinçait de nouveau l’arête du nez, se retint de faire remarquer que les équipes étaient déjà, à l’origine, injustes, étant donné que Cartman, le plus massif, poussait le plus chétif, et que Kyle, moins imposant qu’Eric, poussait quelqu’un d’un gabarit supérieur au sien.

Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et assista silencieusement à la défaite de Kyle lorsque, une cinquantaine de mètres plus tard, Cartman dépassa la ligne d’arrivée avant Broflovski, qui peinait à traverser les derniers mètres, la respiration saccadée.

― POOOOOO, ON A GAGNÉ, T’AS PERDU, NYANYANYANYANYA ! s’exclama Cartman en prenant Kenny dans ses bras, (ce qui ressemblait à l’étreinte d’un ours), qui était resté dans le caddie, et le faisait tournoyer dans les airs sans aucune difficulté pendant qu’il riait aux éclats.

Kyle, bien qu’essoufflé, lançait des éclairs.

― T’as triché, gros lard, cette course ne compte pas.

― T’as juste le seum d’avoir perdu, Kahl, va falloir t’habituer à ton infériorité, répondit le grand en reposant Kenny à terre, qui chancelait un peu.

Stan aurait pu dire quelque chose afin de les interrompre ─ bien que ça n’aurait pas changé grand-chose et qu’il ne fût même pas sûr que les deux rivaux l’écouteraient ─ toutefois, il fut arrêté dans son élan par la vue d’un petit groupe, au loin, qui marchait à pas tranquille et se dirigeait dans leur direction.

Kenny dut également le voir, car, se remettant de son manque d’équilibre, il se redressa et afficha un petit sourire.

― Oh regardez, c’est Tucker et compagnie, dit-il avec entrain.

Cette phrase eut raison de la dispute entre Kyle et Cartman, et c’est en soupirant lourdement que ce dernier se retourna et fit face aux nouveaux arrivants. Clyde arriva le premier, enthousiaste comme toujours, fidèle à lui-même. Stan aimait bien Clyde, bien qu’il ne fût pas très malin, il était sympa et drôle ─ soit tout le contraire de son meilleur ami.

― Hey ! salua-t-il en leur faisant un check tour à tour, sauf à Cartman qui avait murmuré dans sa barbe « putain quel teubé » à l’adresse du garçon aux cheveux chocolat.

Lorsqu’il arriva au niveau de Kenny, il garda sa main dans la sienne un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire et lui fit un clin d’œil, un petit sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres, et Stan aurait juré avoir entendu le blond glousser.

Token et Jimmy, eux, se contentèrent d’adresser à chacun un signe de la tête cordial mais chaleureux.

― Ferme ta gueule, Marsh.

Le visage de Stan se durcit lorsqu’il se tourna vers la seule personne du groupe assez froide pour n’avoir salué personne. Craig Tucker, l’enfoiré de première, en personne. Il avait une cigarette coincée entre ses doigts, qu’il apportait régulièrement à ses lèvres pour inhaler et exhaler un nuage de fumée toxique ; soit une mauvaise habitude qu’il avait déjà au collège. Ses yeux vert anis étaient clairs, mais glacés et semblaient toutefois être assombris. Ses cheveux d’onyx, mèches soyeuses parfois un peu rebelles, étaient plus importantes sur le dessus de sa tête que sur les côtés, qui étaient coupés courts. Quelques cheveux tombaient sur son front. Ses sourcils, dont le droit était coupé en deux en son extrémité par une petite cicatrice blanchâtre ne devant pas mesurer plus de deux centimètres, étaient constamment froncés, faisant de son visage une expression blasée, ennuyée et agacée. Sa voix, elle, était traînante, grave, et atrocement narquoise.

― J’ai pas parlé, fils de pute, répondit immédiatement Stan d’une voix qui s’assombrissait et se teintait déjà de colère.

Craig avait le chic de faire ressortir le pire de Stan.

Les autres devinrent silencieux, ne connaissant que bien trop la haine que se vouaient mutuellement les deux garçons, et attendirent, les sens en alerte, prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin. Stan, bien qu’il eût l’énorme envie de flanquer une raclée à ce connard qui le regardait hautainement du haut de ses deux mètres et quelques centimètres, devait tout de même admettre que ce n’était en rien malin de démarrer une énième bagarre avec le garçon je-m’en-foutiste. Se détachant de son regard froid et de son teint hâlé, Stan tourna la tête et fit comprendre à Kyle d’un seul regard qu’il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter. Le rouquin parut rassuré et se détendit, tandis que même Cartman s’autorisait à afficher de nouveau son sourire sardonique.

Alors que, à l’arrière-plan, Clyde discutait tranquillement avec Kenny sans se soucier des autres, lui murmurant quelque chose qui fit de nouveau glousser élégamment le blond, Craig dut en avoir marre de cette rencontre et, lâchant sa cigarette consumée puis la piétinant à l’aide de la semelle de sa Nike défoncée, prit la capuche de Clyde et le tira, se mettant à partir en emportant son ami avec lui.

― Clyde, arrête de draguer et ramène ton cul, dit-il platement sans la moindre émotion.

Donovan, bien qu’il fût tiré en arrière sans ménagement et comme un sac-à-patates sous l’œil amusé de McCormick, essaya de se rebeller et de garder une apparence cool. Il rata misérablement, mais gratifia néanmoins Kenny d’un nouveau clin d’œil et d’un sourire assuré, tout en se passant lentement une main dans ses cheveux chocolat au lait et étincelants.

Pouffant de rire, Token et Jimmy suivirent.

― Salut les gars, à plus tard, fit Black en s’en allant, le garçon en béquilles derrière lui.

Un silence s’abattit alors, où les quatre amis regardaient le groupe de Craig s’effacer au loin, sans un mot. Cartman décida finalement de briser le silence :

― Kinny, je sais que t’es une salope, mais si tu écartes les jambes pour Clyde putain de Donovan je te jure que je te déshérite.

Kenny, qui jusqu’alors avait encore son petit sourire rêveur, le perdit instantanément et donna un coup, certes petit mais néanmoins féroce, dans le bide du grand, le faisant hoqueter.

Alors que Kyle ricanait, Stan lança un dernier regard aux silhouettes au loin, et ses yeux gris pâle s’attardèrent inconsciemment sur la grande figure en bleu qui faisait une prise à Clyde et le foutait par terre.


	2. Un monde magique de poneys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan Marsh et Craig Tucker se détestent.  
> Depuis la plus tendre enfance, ils se sont toujours fait la guerre, sans s’expliquer pourquoi. Cette haine ne s’est jamais tarie, et au contraire s’est emmagasinée au fil des années. L’envie de foutre son poing dans le visage de Craig démange Stan. Le besoin de fracasser le crâne de Stan contre un mur ronge Craig.  
> Mais l’envie de s’embrasser se fait peut-être un peu plus forte.

Craig était vautré sur sa chaise, au fond de la classe, le dos appuyé contre le mur. De ses iris vert anis et impassibles, il toisait Clyde comme s’il était le plus gros des idiots sur Terre. En fait, ce n’était pas loin de la vérité.

― Mais _puisque je vous dis_ que Craig est en fait un ours déguisé en humain ! répéta-t-il pour la millième fois pendant que Jason, Token et Jimmy ricanaient.

― OK, OK, expose-nous ta théorie, dans ce cas-là, concéda Token, voyant que Clyde n’allait pas tarder à se mettre à chouiner.

Ils étaient actuellement, avec le reste de la classe, en cours de philosophie, mais le professeur avait informé dix minutes auparavant qu’elle partait se faire du thé. Elle n’est jamais revenue depuis.

― Déjà, Craig a une voix hyper grave ; on dirait un ours qui grogne, commença le garçon. Il a des poils sur les bras, aussi, comme un ours.

Craig fronça les sourcils, regarda son bras, retroussa sa manche, et l’inspecta, toujours avec cet air qui rivalisait avec celui d’un Blobfish mort.

― Ensuite, il dort tout le temps. Sans oublier que, comme un ours, si tu le fais chier, il te pète la gueule. Et puis surtout…

Clyde s’interrompit pour se pencher en avant par-dessus la table qu’il partageait avec Tucker, avec l’air sérieux d’un conspirateur, et se mit à chuchoter :

― On n’a jamais vu un ours et Craig au même moment dans la même pièce.

Jimmy et Token éclatèrent de rire, plus par l’air sincèrement sérieux de Donovan que par ses propos qui n’avaient aucun sens. Néanmoins, Token se prit de la partie.

― Nan, Craig c’est un chat, répliqua-t-il. Vous voyez, quand un chat se pète la gueule et que des gens l’ont vu faire, ça part bouder dans son coin ? Bah la dernière fois, Craig s’est gamellé sur de l’herbe comme une grosse merde, et après il a boudé pendant au moins trois semaines.

Alors que les garçons se remettaient à ricaner, Craig les regarda avec un air vide.

― …Vous pouvez arrêter de parler de moi comme si j’étais pas là…, demanda-t-il, toutefois sa voix basse ne fit qu’amuser ses amis que plus encore.

Craig décida de les ignorer à partir de cet instant et tourna la tête, à la recherche de quelque chose d’intéressant ou, au moins, de divertissant à regarder. Son regard rencontra malencontreusement celui de Stan Marsh, qui avait déjà la tête tournée vers lui depuis l’autre bout de la classe. Craig haussa les sourcils hautainement et lui fit un doigt, tandis que le garçon au bonnet sombre crispait sa mâchoire et détournait ses yeux gris pâle de ceux de Tucker.

Les traits de Stan étaient fins, assez délicats, en fait, contrairement à Craig qui avait une mâchoire ciselée et carrée. Il garda son regard dardé quelques instants supplémentaires sur le visage de Stan avant de détacher ses yeux de lui, attiré par les tapotements incessants de Clyde sur son épaule.

― Ça va minou ? demanda le garçon avec un petit sourire et un rire qu’il tentait vainement de contenir.

― Redis ça encore une fois, Clyde, et je te pète les genoux.

Donovan continua de rire, néanmoins il arrêta, sachant très bien que son meilleur ami n’allait pas hésiter à mettre ses menaces à exécution dans le cas contraire. Et il ne savait que trop bien que cet enfoiré faisait mal, quand il frappait ─ même pour « rigoler ».

Craig lança un dernier regard à la silhouette de Stan, qui parlait désormais avec ses amis, s’en voulut de le regarder, soupira, puis posa son menton sur sa paume et regarda par la fenêtre, essayant de penser à n’importe quoi autre que son environnement.

*

― Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

Bien que ce fût une question, il était difficile de le deviner, car le ton de sa voix n’avait rien d’interrogatif : elle était juste ennuyée et blasée.

Millie se tenait devant lui, ses cheveux châtain clair relevés en une queue-de-cheval. Son troupeau d’amies étaient à quelques mètres, à regarder la scène avec des yeux écarquillés et un sourire aux lèvres.

― OK, alors je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : je te trouve beau et je veux sortir avec toi.

Craig toisa la jeune fille du haut de ses deux mètres, aucune émotion ne se révélant jamais sur son visage. Ce n’était pas réellement un masque : il ne ressentait sincèrement rien à ce moment. Il connaissait vaguement Millie, puisqu’elle était dans sa classe depuis plusieurs années consécutives (cela dit, il n’avait toujours pas retenu son nom de famille) et elle n’était ni intelligente, ni particulièrement jolie.

Son premier réflexe fut de répondre un : « non, ta gueule », cependant il se retint au dernier moment et considéra l’idée de réfléchir à cette proposition. S’il sortait avec Millie, ça signifierait potentiellement qu’il pourrait baiser facilement et régulièrement. Et quand il se lasserait d’elle, il n’aurait qu’à la plaquer comme une vulgaire merde, comme toutes les autres avant elle.

Approuvant cette idée assez égoïste (de toute façon, Millie avait bien sous-entendu qu’elle ne voulait sortir avec lui que parce qu’elle le trouvait beau ─ ce que Craig comprenait parfaitement, après tout, il est bien vrai qu’il était le mec le plus frais de la planète), il haussa les épaules.

― OK, répondit-il tout simplement, ne daignant même pas feindre d’avoir un semblant de joie : il resta de marbre et grave.

Millie afficha un sourire, et il était plutôt clair qu’elle était très contente d’elle ─ Craig se demanda même pendant un instant si elle n’avait pas fait ça pour devancer l’une de ses amies. En tous les cas : il n’en avait rien à foutre. Si Millie n’avait pas de sentiments pour lui ; tant mieux. Si elle en avait, et bien c’était tant pis pour elle : car il n’aurait aucun scrupule à briser son cœur.

La seule chose qui l’importait sur le moment, c’était de s’assurer qu’il aurait un endroit où foutre sa bite ce soir.

*

Arrivant à son cours d’espagnol, il se laissa tomber comme une masse sur sa chaise. Ce con de Clyde était tombé malade, ce qui le laissait tout seul à la table du fond. ‘Pas que ça le dérangeait plus que ça, cela dit. Craig était un solitaire, après tout. Tournant la tête sur le côté (c’est-à-dire devant lui, puisqu’il prenait encore le mur comme un repose-dos), il inspecta l’avalanche de jolies bouclettes blondes qu’était les cheveux de Bebe, qui était assise juste devant lui, à côté d’Heidi. Sans y accorder une seconde pensée, Craig tendit sa main et fit entrer son long index dans une bouclette. Puis, toujours le plus nonchalamment du monde, il referma ses doigts autour d’une mèche et se mit à la tripoter doucement. Bebe ne réagit pas, n’en fut même pas surprise : puisqu’après tout, c’était quelque chose qui arrivait à chaque fois que Craig était assis derrière elle. Ça avait commencé de façon tout à fait banale quelques mois auparavant, et depuis c’était devenu une sorte d’habitude. Le garçon aimait bien toucher les cheveux blonds et soyeux de Bebe car ça le calmait, et Bebe le laissait faire car ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela.

La jeune fille ne se contenta que de lui lancer un regard prometteur par-dessus son épaule, le gratifiant en même temps d’un sourire charmeur.

Bebe, c’était en fait son ex. Ils étaient sortis trois mois (ce qui constituait sincèrement le plus grand record de Craig, d’habitude il se lassait bien plus vite ─ mais faut dire que Bebe était spéciale, tout de même : en plus d’être magnifique et maline, elle lui donnait autant de liberté qu’il le souhaitait). Bien que ça se passât plutôt bien, il avait quand même dû mettre un terme à leur relation, car Bebe commençait à oublier leur promesse et s’imaginait des choses (la promesse avait été que la jeune fille ne devait pas s’attendre à une vraie relation, et que qu’importe ce qu’ils avaient alors pouvait être mis à terme à tout moment).

Barbara restait quand même la meilleure copine que Craig avait eue : si le garçon était capable de ressentir des sentiments, il aurait sûrement pu tomber amoureux d’elle. Mais le cœur de Tucker était inatteignable et la jeune fille avait dû faire face à la réalité, qui était que le brun ne lui retournerait jamais ses sentiments.

Ils s’étaient quittés en de bons termes, ce qui, ça aussi, prouvait à Craig que Bebe était bien meilleure que les autres : elle ne s’était pas énervée, n’avait pas chouiné, n’était pas allée raconter des bobards sur lui à tous les coins de rue (putain, qu’est-ce qu’il avait été agacé quand Lola avait fait ça). Au contraire, elle avait hoché la tête et dit qu’elle comprenait. Elle avait été triste, Craig l’avait facilement deviné, mais elle avait accepté sans broncher.

Il savait que Bebe ressentait encore des choses pour lui : la façon dont elle le regardait avec ses yeux bleu clair et intelligents le prouvait bien, mais elle ne lui en parlait pas et n’essayait pas de raviver leur relation passée, car elle savait pertinemment que ce serait vain.

Craig ne souhaitait pas les mêmes choses qu’elle, après tout.

Soudain, la petite brune, Heidi, se tourna vers lui et posa ses grands yeux noisette et innocemment curieux dans les siens.

― C’est vrai que tu sors avec Millie, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

Le garçon lança un regard à Bebe : elle ne semblait pas jalouse, mais n’avait pas l’air très ravie non plus.

― Ouep, dit-il simplement.

La blonde tourna la tête vers lui, et un petit sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

― Combien de temps ça va durer, cette fois ? Je parie sur vingt jours, lança-t-elle.

Les sourcils de Craig se haussèrent et un tout petit sourire amusé vint fendre ses lèvres.

― Vingt jours ? J’parie sur une grosse semaine, répliqua-t-il.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Heidi qui ne comprenait décidément rien à la situation, Bebe tendit son poing et Craig lui topa.

*

Pour leur dernier cours de la journée (ce jour-ci, Craig avait décidé de ne pas sécher), la classe se trouvait dans la salle informatique du lycée. Si Tucker avait bien compris (il n’avait pas réellement écouté, à dire vrai) ils étaient censés faire un travail à rendre à la fin de l’heure. Toutefois, le garçon avait décrété qu’il avait de toute façon la flemme, ce qui fit qu’il avait lancé Minecraft, soit le jeu dont il avait pris le plus grand soin d’installer sur sa session en début d’année.

― Craig, tu fais quoi ? demanda Clyde, qui le regardait spammer le bouton de sa souris incessamment.

Il y avait un ordinateur sur chacune des tables, elles-mêmes regroupées par groupe de cinq en îlots.

― Je joue, répondit-il tout simplement, lançant un furtif coup d’œil au professeur qui surveillait avec attention ce que faisait le groupe de Marsh, à l’autre bout de la salle.

Clyde se rapprocha légèrement de lui et se pencha en avant, éclatant de rire en voyant ce qu’il faisait.

― Moi aussi je veux jouer !

A la gauche de Craig, Token soupira.

― Craig, si tu pouvais arrêter d’influencer les actions de Clyde, ça-

Le garçon aux cheveux d’onyx le coupa en lui balançant sa gomme à la gueule.

― Je l’influence que dalle, c’est lui qui me copie.

Token ne fit que soupirer une nouvelle fois. Du coin de l’œil, Craig vit Clyde geindre car il ne savait pas comment installer Minecraft, et il ricana. Alors que le professeur s’apprêtait à passer juste derrière lui, il cliqua rapidement sur une touche qui lui permit de revenir au bureau.

― Ça avance, le travail, Tucker ? demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

― Ça avance, ça avance, répondit-il en regardant fixement son fond d’écran qui, il l’avait malencontreusement oublié, était en fait une image assez explicite d’un Yaoi : un pari de Clyde, bien évidemment.

Ignorant l’image (ou peut-être était-elle juste bigleuse), elle insista :

― Tu me montres ce que tu as fait ?

Craig voyait du coin de l’œil que Clyde, qui faisait semblant de travailler, s’empêchait d’éclater de rire, enfournant son poing entier dans sa bouche pour cela. Le garçon aux cheveux d’onyx sentit le coin de ses lèvres frémir et se força à détourner les yeux.

― J’ai pas envie de vous spoiler mon travail, madame.

Clyde laissa échapper un pouffement de rire et le professeur lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Alors qu’un silence régnait dans l’îlot, un bruit de zombie, provenant très certainement de son jeu laissé en suspens, s’éleva alors. Craig garda un visage inexpressif et inébranlable, ce qui n’était en rien compliqué pour lui, mais retint tout de même sa respiration.

― Si d’ici la fin de l’heure tu n’as pas terminé, tu seras collé, annonça-t-elle froidement avant de s’en aller faire chier un autre groupe.

Jimmy et Clyde s’autorisèrent alors à éclater de rire et Craig quitta Minecraft. Il ne comptait toujours pas travailler, cela dit. A la place, il se rappela de l’existence d’un jeu auquel il jouait souvent étant petit, pour des raisons obscures, et tapa sur Internet : « Bella Sara ».

Arrivant sur une page de connexion, il réfléchit quelques secondes avant d’essayer un mot de passe, qui ne fonctionna pas au début mais seulement après qu’il eut rajouté une majuscule à la première lettre. Une musique de très mauvaise qualité se lança alors, d’un thème qui se voulait magique (et extrêmement niais, aussi), ce qui attira immédiatement l’attention de Clyde, qui se repencha alors pour regarder ce qu’il faisait.

Le site était rose, violet, avec des petites étoiles et autres fantaisies à vomir, et Clyde dut également trouver cela de très mauvais goût car il plissa le nez et lança un regard étrange à son meilleur ami, comme s’il se demandait si c’était bien lui qui avait lancé cela.

« Ça » étant littéralement un jeu pour gamines de sept ans, dans lequel on devait s’occuper de poneys.

― Euh, qu’est-ce que tu fous ?

Sincèrement, même Craig l’ignorait. Lançant un mini-jeu au hasard, il se retrouva avec un cheval en 2D qu’il devait contrôler en appuyant tout simplement sur la touche espace lorsqu’un obstacle apparaissait à l’écran.

― Je retourne en enfance, répondit-il de façon ennuyée.

Il en gardait un bon souvenir, mais désormais qu’il se retrouvait devant, il devait admettre que c’était objectivement nul. Craig ne savait pas trop non plus à quel moment il s’était dit que se faire un compte était une bonne idée. Il espérait sincèrement que c’était parti d’une blague, et qu’il n’avait pas un jour réellement aimé ce jeu. Le garçon ne saurait vraiment pas comment se sentir, sinon.

― Plus que dix minutes ! cria soudainement le professeur depuis son bureau.

Bien, il semblerait que ça allait être un nouveau zéro pour lui. 


	3. Débilités en commun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan Marsh et Craig Tucker se détestent.  
> Depuis la plus tendre enfance, ils se sont toujours fait la guerre, sans s’expliquer pourquoi. Cette haine ne s’est jamais tarie, et au contraire s’est emmagasinée au fil des années. L’envie de foutre son poing dans le visage de Craig démange Stan. Le besoin de fracasser le crâne de Stan contre un mur ronge Craig.  
> Mais l’envie de s’embrasser se fait peut-être un peu plus forte.

Stan avait posé son menton sur sa paume et écoutait distraitement le professeur, M. Brown, d’un œil vide. Il n’était pas très attentif et avait vaguement conscience que quelqu’un, derrière lui, perçait deux trous dans son crâne avec leurs yeux. Il ignorait qui le fixait ainsi, mais il n’en avait pas assez à faire pour regarder. Il était à côté de Kyle, et tout allait relativement bien jusqu’à ce que le professeur intervînt.

― Donovan, venez plutôt devant à la place de Marsh, peut-être que vous fermerez votre grande bouche, ainsi.

Stan ferma les yeux un instant, soupira, mais se résigna néanmoins à réunir lentement ses affaires. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il se fut levé et qu’il eut regardé la place que venait de quitter Clyde, qu’il se rendit compte qu’il allait devoir s’asseoir à côté de Craig putain de Tucker. Stan se figea un instant, et considéra durant une simple seconde l’idée de négocier avec le professeur pour se rendre ailleurs. Il se rendit toutefois à l’évidence : connaissant M. Brown, s’il disait la moindre chose, il se ferait instantanément coller. Grinçant des dents, le garçon aux cheveux de jais marcha vers la table du fond, où il soutenait le regard noir et menaçant de Craig.

― Faites pas de bêtises, leur murmura Token en se retournant vers eux, mais les deux garçons l’ignorèrent.

Stan s’assit, regardant toujours Craig droit dans les yeux avec toute la haine qu’il était capable de ressentir, puis détourna les yeux et reposa son classeur et sa trousse taguée devant lui.

Pendant approximativement cinq minutes, tout se passa relativement bien. Puis, alors que Stan écoutait plus ou moins le professeur, n’accordant aucune attention à son voisin et, même, commençant à oublier sa présence, ce dernier ressentit le besoin d’ouvrir sa bouche :

― Stan ?

Les sourcils de Marsh se froncèrent légèrement et, lançant un petit coup d’œil en coin à son voisin, à la fois intrigué et méfiant, il attendit la suite.

― Ça fait quoi d’être moche ?

Sans même prendre le temps d’y réfléchir un minimum, Stan prit rapidement son compas et en abattit la pointe sur la main de Craig, posée tranquillement sur la surface de la table. Malheureusement pour lui, Tucker l’évita au dernier moment, se préservant ainsi d’une vilaine blessure, et, réagissant avec autant de réflexe que Stan, attrapa sa trousse et gifla le garçon avec.

Un léger silence de quelques petites secondes s’ensuivit, où Craig guettait, sans trahir la moindre émotion, une quelconque réponse de Stan, et où ce dernier regardait dans le lointain, la tête encore légèrement tournée après le coup de la trousse.

― …Est-ce que tu viens juste de me biffler avec ta putain de trousse ?

Avant qu’aucune réponse ne pût être apportée cependant, le professeur les interpela, furieux, depuis le tableau.

― Tucker, Marsh, puisque vous êtes incapables de vous tenir tranquille deux minutes, vous serez collés ce soir de seize heures trente à dix-sept heures trente !

Les deux garçons se jetèrent simultanément ce même regard, comme si cette punition était de la faute de l’un deux, se promettant ainsi mille menaces. Ils restèrent tout de même silencieux durant le restant du cours, ne souhaitant pas s’attirer de nouvelles foudres de la part du professeur.

*

Saluant Kyle qui lui disait bonne chance, ignorant Cartman qui se moquait de lui, et évitant de regarder Kenny qui mimait l’action de sucer, faisant sûrement référence au fait qu’il allait être en compagnie de Craig, Stan se résigna à se diriger en salle de permanence avec Tucker. Ce dernier le suivait, une dizaine de mètres en arrière, en utilisant son portable, n’accordant aucune attention au surveillant qui passait et lui disait de le ranger. Stan ne s’autorisa pas à s’en soucier et continua son chemin vers la petite perm, s’installant dans le fond lorsqu’il y fut arrivé. Elle était entièrement vide, pas même un seul surveillant n’y était, et pendant l’espace d’un court instant Stan se dit qu’il serait peut-être tranquille.

Du moins, jusqu’à ce que Craig entrât lui aussi, inspectât rapidement la salle du regard, et remarquât qu’elle était vide, un petit sourire en coin narquois s’étirant sur ses lèvres. Stan sut alors que son heure de colle n’allait clairement pas être tranquille.

Craig se laissa tomber sur l’une des chaises à l’avant de la classe, et s’adossa au mur. Puis, toujours avec son air content de soi que Stan détestait par-dessus tout, il planta son regard vert anis dans ses yeux gris pâle. Alors que l’échange visuel commençait à se faire long et que Stan se disait qu’il serait peut-être temps de détourner les yeux, Craig, le visage impassible, écarta son index et son majeur pour faire le signe d’un ciseau, les apporta de part et d’autre de sa bouche, et fit lentement sortir sa langue au milieu, tout en toisant Stan. Ce dernier répondit en lui faisant un doigt d’honneur.

Une seconde plus tard, un surveillant entrait dans la pièce ─ et ce devait sûrement être un nouveau, car Stan ne l’avait jamais vu auparavant, et regarda tour à tour les deux garçons.

― Vous êtes tout seuls ? demanda-t-il.

― Bravo Sherlock.

Stan et le surveillant tournèrent la tête vers Craig, qui ne daignait même pas lever les yeux de la fenêtre à l’opposé de lui, et l’homme ─ qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans ─ le regarda plus longuement.

― C’est quoi ton nom à toi ? s’enquit-il, les sourcils froncés.

Craig, sentant qu’on s’adressait à lui, planta ses yeux vert anis et froids ─ ainsi qu’assez perturbants ─ dans ceux plutôt banals du surveillant.

― Marsh, dit Craig.

Stan fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard prolongé ─ que le garçon ignora totalement.

― Et toi ? lui demanda le surveillant.

Stanley hésita une simple seconde, puis haussa les épaules, rentrant dans le jeu.

― Tucker.

― Moi c’est Daniel, dit le surveillant.

Du coin de l’œil, Stan vit les lèvres de Craig murmurer silencieusement « ‘m’en bas les couilles », et un sourire faillit se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

― Bon, on va faire comme ça, réfléchit Daniel pour lui-même en regardant la fiche d’appel posée sur le bureau, où se trouvait très certainement les noms des deux garçons. Craig et─

― Greg, interrompit Stan, un petit sourire impertinent rampant sur ses lèvres en sentant le regard presque indigné de Craig sur lui. Ça se prononce Greg.

― Oh, au temps pour moi.

Marsh garda son sourire, sentant toujours le regard de Craig sur lui, sachant pertinemment que le garçon _haïssait_ qu’on l’appelât ainsi.

― Et toi Stanley-

― Stanlo, interrompit Craig. Ça se prononce Stanlo.

Stan, une fois qu’il se fut remis de sa surprise, manqua d’éclater de rire, car en plus d’être incroyablement stupide, ça n’avait sincèrement aucun sens, pour le coup. Mais Craig regardait par la fenêtre et semblait s’en battre éperdument les couilles.

Daniel, en revanche, posa ses yeux marron sur lui, ne sachant comment réagir.

― O-oh…

Stanley aurait presque pu avoir pitié de lui. S’il n’avait pas ouvert la bouche ensuite, en tout cas, il aurait eu pitié de lui.

― Bon, et bien comme je n’ai vraiment pas envie de rester une heure à vous surveiller, je vais vous demander, Greg et Stanlo, il s’arrêta une seconde, le temps de froncer une nouvelle fois des sourcils devant ce prénom débile et inexistant, d’aller ranger tous les deux la salle numéro cinquante-six.

Stan et Craig, sans le vouloir, affichèrent cette exacte même tête, et lâchèrent un soupir.

― Soit c’est ça, soit je vous donne du travail.

En une seconde, Craig s’était levé et se dirigeait vers la porte. Faut croire qu’il préférait passer une heure à ranger une salle avec Stan plutôt que de devoir faire du travail supplémentaire. N’ayant de toute façon rien de mieux à faire, Stan se leva également et le suivit, n’étant pas surpris de voir que Tucker ne l’attendait pas, mais n’en étant pas offensé non plus.

Tucker arriva le premier dans la salle, et s’arrêta au milieu. En entrant à son tour, Stan comprit pourquoi. Un bordel sans nom régnait, et il était plutôt clair que Daniel, le nouveau surveillant, avait eu la flemme d’aider à ranger cette salle, et en avait profité pour les entuber tous les deux. Stan soupira une nouvelle fois, regarda tour à tour les étagères déplacées, les tables foutues dans un coin, et tous les morceaux de papier éparpillés partout, et se retroussa les manches.

― Si on se débrouille bien, on peut avoir fini à temps, dit-il.

― Fini ou pas, à dix-sept trente je me casse, informa Craig d’un ton non négociable.

Stanley roula des yeux, mais n’insista pas. Avec un peu de chance, tout se passerait bien. Le garçon se dirigea vers les tables pour les ranger correctement, s’arrêtant lorsqu’il ne vit pas Craig faire de même. Stan, ses sourcils se fronçant et se disant que, ça y est, ça commençait, tourna lentement la tête vers son camarade de classe et ennemi de toujours. Craig avait trouvé une vieille bouteille abandonnée, encore remplie à moitié (l’intérieur devait être sacrément croupi), et s’amusait (enfin, si ce mot pouvait être utilisé pour quelqu’un comme lui) à faire le _Bottle Flip Challenge_. Dommage pour lui, il ratait tout le temps. Un petit sourire moqueur vint ramper sur ses lèvres.

― Tu y arriveras pas, dit-il.

Pile au moment où il dit cela, Craig lança la bouteille, qui atterrit parfaitement droite.

― Allez baise ta mère.

Stan ne répondit pas mais, à la place, s’approcha de Craig, qui le regarda curieusement, s’empara de la bouteille (le garçon dut croire qu’il allait tester sa chance lui aussi, car il ne réagit toujours pas) ouvrit le capuchon, et ce ne fut que lorsqu’il en versa brusquement une partie sur Tucker que ce dernier réagit et, malheureusement, esquiva. Une partie de l’eau croupie vint peindre le mur, l’autre resta bien sagement à l’intérieur de la bouteille.

Craig planta ses yeux vert anis sur les siens, ses sourcils se fronçant, et le regard de Stan s’attarda sur le sourcil droit du garçon, coupé en son extrémité par une cicatrice blanchâtre. Il s’était toujours secrètement demandé d’où venait cette cicatrice. Mais ce n’est pas comme s’il en avait quelque chose à foutre, bien sûr.

― Quota combien tu bois cette merde ? le mit-il au défi.

― Euh, quota ferme ta gueule, répondit Craig.

― Dommage, j’aurais bien aimé que tu crèves en le buvant.

Craig ne répondit pas mais attrapa rapidement un classeur qui traînait sur le bureau et le lança à la tête de Stan, qui l’esquiva. Marsh se redressa et essaya de donner un coup de poing à Tucker, mais celui-ci le para et le plaqua contre l’armoire. Le garçon aux cheveux de jais n’y resta pas longtemps cependant, car il donna un coup de genou à Craig et, profitant du fait que ce dernier venait de reculer, se jeta sur lui.

Stan dut mal contrôler sa force, car ils trébuchèrent tous les deux, rencontrèrent le sol, et le brun se retrouva au-dessus de Tucker. Ses bras étaient tendus, ses mains posées de part et d’autre du visage de Craig, tout comme ses genoux étaient posés de part et d’autre de la taille du garçon.

L‘air ayant été éjecté de leurs poumons en raison de la force du coup, ils ne réagirent pas tout de suite, les yeux un peu écarquillés d’étonnement.

― En plus d’être hyper cliché, c’est hyper gênant. Dégage tout de suite, ordonna Craig.

Mais Stan ne partit pas tout de suite. Il prit le temps de regarder Craig, de regarder son visage et ce qui se trouvait à l’intérieur de ses iris vert anis. Pendant un instant, son regard s’attarda sur les fines lèvres du garçon.

Et puis Craig replia sa jambe et donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Marsh, qui fut éjecté en arrière et hoqueta de douleur.

Alors que Stan lançait un regard noir à Craig, celui-ci se redressa et le toisa de ses yeux froids. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il semblait pensif.

― Pourquoi tu me regardais ? demanda-t-il.

Stan ne répondit pas, tout simplement parce qu’il ne savait quoi répondre à cela. Pourquoi l’avait-il regardé ? Même lui n’en savait foutrement rien.

C’est alors qu’une petite sonnerie retentit dans sa poche, le sauvant d’une situation gênante. Plongeant sa main dans sa poche, Stan en ressortit son portable. Il soupira malgré lui en voyant qu’il s’agissait encore de Wendy.

_Où es-tu ? On était censés aller à Denver ensemble !!_

― Putain ! s’écria-t-il en se redressant d’un seul coup, regardant son écran avec frustration.

Il avait totalement oublié ! Wendy allait être furieuse, elle haïssait qu’il oubliât leurs rendez-vous. Déjà que la dernière fois, elle avait fait la gueule tout du long : bon, certes, il avait ramené Kyle avec eux, mais quand même !

Cherchant une excuse (n’en trouvant pas une seule de valable), il opta pour dire la vérité.

_Je suis collé. Avec Tucker._

Il avait mentionné Craig, espérant qu’elle comprendrait et compatirait. Au lieu de ça, son message fut souligné d’un « vu par Wendy » mais ne fut jamais répondu. Stan soupira de frustration.

― Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Craig.

Stan planta ses yeux dans les siens et il était clair que le garçon ne s’inquiétait pas pour lui, c’était juste un mange-merde de première qui se réjouissait du malheur des autres.

― ‘Pas tes affaires, grogna Stanley.

― Tu devrais la larguer.

Le garçon aux cheveux de jais leva les yeux vers Tucker, qui se relevait déjà.

― A ta place, c’est ce que je ferais.

Et la seconde d’après, il sortait de la salle.

*

― Je sais vraiment pas quoi faire, on dirait que quoi je fasse, c’est toujours de ma faute !

Stan était allongé sur le canapé de Cartman, celui dans la cave, et étalait toutes les failles que comprenait sa relation avec Wendy, les expliquant à ses amis. Kyle l’écoutait attentivement, avec une tête assez blasée toutefois, Cartman mangeait des Cheesy Poofs, et Kenny avait un petit sourire amusé sur ses lèvres roses.

― Stan, Stan, Stan, coupa Kyle, est-que tu aimes Wendy ? demanda-t-il.

Le garçon aux cheveux de jais s’arrêta, tourna subitement la tête vers son ami rouquin, l’air un peu déboussolé.

― Euh, je sais pas. Est-ce que toi tu l’aimes ?

Alors que Kenny et Cartman pouffaient, Kyle se pinça l’arête du nez, une habitude qu’il avait parfois à force de côtoyer Stan.

― Non, Stan, c’est _ta_ petite-amie ! soupira-t-il. Ecoute, si tu ne l’aimes plus il faut que tu lui dises.

― Mais je l’aime encore ! Enfin je crois…

Stan geignit et mit ses bras sur son visage, se cachant de la lumière.

― C’est trop compliqué, se plaint-il.

― Tu devrais faire gaffe, Stan, parce que tôt ou tard si tu continues elle va te lâcher pour quelqu’un de mieux, lui dit Kyle.

― Comme si tu savais quoi que ce soit sur les meufs, le juif, s’incrusta Cartman.

― Je suis déjà plus doué que toi, gros lard !

Sentant la tension monter et les coups arriver, Kenny se redressa et se rapprocha de Stan.

― Viens Stan, on ferait mieux de s’en aller avant qu’ils se mettent à baiser.

― La ferme Kenny ! s’écrièrent simultanément les deux ennamis.

Mais la seconde d’après, ils essayaient mutuellement de s’étrangler et, l’esprit de Stan venant s’aventurer vers le souvenir d’un certain enfoiré aux cheveux d’onyx, il se demanda comment ces deux-là faisaient pour se supporter quotidiennement.


	4. Un peu perché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan Marsh et Craig Tucker se détestent.  
> Depuis la plus tendre enfance, ils se sont toujours fait la guerre, sans s’expliquer pourquoi. Cette haine ne s’est jamais tarie, et au contraire s’est emmagasinée au fil des années. L’envie de foutre son poing dans le visage de Craig démange Stan. Le besoin de fracasser le crâne de Stan contre un mur ronge Craig.  
> Mais l’envie de s’embrasser se fait peut-être un peu plus forte.

Craig était allongé sur son lit, seulement vêtu d’un jogging noir. Il avait un bras en-dessous de sa tête et regardait le plafond de sa chambre, parsemé de petites étoiles et constellations qui brillaient dans le noir. A sa gauche, assise sur le bord de son lit, Millie se rhabillait.

Craig rapporta sa cigarette à ses lèvres, puis exhala un nuage de fumée. La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant passer le clair de lune et une brise fraîche et légère. Le garçon ne savait pas si Millie comptait passer le reste de la nuit. Il espéra que non, mais il n’osa pas demander, de peur qu’elle perturbât l’agréable silence avec ses cris incessants.

Lorsqu’elle se reglissa sous les couvertures, il dut se rendre à l’évidence qu’il allait devoir se la coltiner encore plusieurs heures. Entre eux deux, son portable vibra et s’alluma, et heureusement que Millie n’avait pas regardé et que Craig avait de bons réflexes, car l’aperçu qu’il avait vu du message n’aurait certainement pas plu à la jeune fille.

Son téléphone plaqué contre son torse, il lança un petit coup d’œil à Larsen, vit qu’elle avait les yeux fermés, et s’autorisa à regarder le message. C’était bel et bien ce qu’il avait cru voir ; des nudes de la part de Bebe.

Craig se releva, portable en main, et quitta la pièce en lançant :

― Euh, j’vais aux chiottes.

Millie huma faiblement, dormant à moitié, et le garçon sortit de la pièce pour aller dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu’il y fut, il déverrouilla son portable, retourna sur sa conversation avec Bebe, et ferma la porte à clef.

*

― T’es obligé de faire ce gage, Craig, c’est le jeu, insista Clyde.

Clyde, Craig, Token et Jimmy se trouvaient dehors, à Stark’s Pond, et Donovan n’avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de proposer à chacun un choix entre deux gages.

― Et si je veux pas ? répliqua le garçon.

― Dans ce cas-là, tu dois envoyer « je t’aime » à Millie.

― Euh, c’était quoi le premier gage déjà ? redemanda Craig en ignorant ce que venait de dire Clyde.

Le garçon aux cheveux chocolat rit, puis lui expliqua le gage qu’il devait exécuter. Craig afficha une tête ennuyée devant la débilité de ce gage, soupira, mais accepta néanmoins de le faire. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers l’arbre le plus proche (heureusement qu’ils étaient à Stark’s Pond) et commença à y grimper.

Il s’installa sur la première grosse branche qu’il atteignit, et y resta assis.

― Nan mais plus haut que ça, quand même ! dit Clyde.

Craig roula des yeux, mais continua tout de même de grimper, ne s’arrêtant qu’une fois qu’il fut vraiment haut.

― OK, là c’est bon ! lui indiqua Donovan.

Le garçon, perché sur une haute branche (il avait fait exprès de prendre un arbre très costaud avec d’énormes branches, afin qu’elles pussent soutenir son poids), prit le temps de regarder au sol…et se rendit compte qu’il avait le vertige. Instinctivement, son bras vint s’enrouler autour du tronc, se sentant soudainement mal à l’aise avec ses jambes qui pendaient dans le vide.

― Tu peux redescendre, maintenant.

― Ouais, ouais, fit Craig.

Il calcula rapidement la distance qu’il y avait entre la branche au-dessous de lui et lui-même. Il n’avait pas remarqué en montant, mais il était allé plutôt haut. Un peu trop, en fait.

― Rassure-moi, tu sais comment descendre ? demanda Token, un sourire amusé fendant le coin de ses lèvres.

Un léger silence s’ensuivit.

― Oui…

Il entendit ses amis rirent, se doutant sûrement qu’il était bloqué.

― Q-q-qu’est-ce que t’attends pour descendre alors ?

― Nan mais…plus tard, dit Craig.

Ces trois enfoirés rirent de nouveau.

― T’as besoin qu’on vienne te chercher ? proposa Token.

― Je préférerais mourir.

Clyde, Token et Jimmy se lancèrent ce même regard, puis…

― Bon bah, tu nous appelles quand t’es descendu !

Et sur ce, ils s’en allèrent en pouffant de rire. Craig se fit une petite note mentale afin de se rappeler de broyer chacun de leurs os une fois qu’il serait descendu…s’il descendait un jour.

Regardant une nouvelle fois la distance qui le séparait du sol, il soupira.

― Putain de merde…

Et comme s’il n’avait pas déjà assez de malchance comme ça, il avait fallu que Stanmerde passât par-là alors qu’il était encore bloqué en haut. Le garçon aux cheveux de jais leva la tête, le vit, et haussa haut les sourcils.

Pendant un instant, Craig avait osé espérer que Stan s’en irait sans chercher à comprendre.

― Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?

Faut croire qu’il était vraiment malchanceux.

― Hum, j’admire la vue, dit-il.

Stan l’observa avec ce même air qui ne prenait pas, puis son visage vint afficher de l’ennui à la place de la surprise.

― T’es bloqué ?

― Non.

― T’es con.

Craig ne chercha même pas à contredire cela car, effectivement, il fallait vraiment être con pour grimper en haut d’un arbre et ne se rendre compte qu’une fois trop tard qu’il ne savait pas redescendre.

― T’attends quoi ? grogna alors Tucker, n’attendant qu’une chose : que Stan s’en allât pour essayer de descendre.

― J’attends que t’en aies marre de rester perché là-haut, que t’essayes de descendre, rate, et tombe comme une merde. Avec un peu de chance, en te brisant un os.

La mâchoire de Craig se crispa, et il dut faire force pour se retenir d’insulter Stan. Néanmoins, le garçon au bonnet sombre était sa seule chance sur le moment.

― Tu veux que je te guide, peut-être ? lança Stanley.

Le premier réflexe de Craig était de lui faire un doigt d’honneur et d’insulter toute sa famille. Après mûre réflexion cependant, il dut se rendre à l’évidence que si Stan lui tournait le dos, il n’aurait vraiment aucun moyen pour redescendre sans se rompre le cou. Ravalant sa fierté, les dents tellement serrées qu’il les entendait crisser, il hocha lentement la tête.

Le coin des lèvres de Stan frémit, et Craig devina que cet enfoiré était content de la situation. Il devait tout de même admettre que s’il était à sa place, il se foutrait de sa gueule pour l’éternité.

― OK, alors en-dessous de toi t’as deux branches, prends celle qui est à ma droite, indiqua-t-il.

Le garçon aux cheveux d’onyx le toisa, se demanda s’il pouvait vraiment faire confiance à Stan Marsh puis, se rappelant que c’était soit ça, soit rien, suivit les instructions du brun. La branche sur laquelle il avait précautionneusement posé son pied craqua, et il n’eut qu’une seconde pour se remettre sur son point d’appui heureusement stable. Il entendit Stan ricaner, et planta son regard noir sur lui.

― T’as fait exprès, dit-il durement.

― Ce serait pas drôle s’il n’y avait aucun risque, Tucker.

Les sourcils froncés, Craig prit bien le temps de lui lancer des éclairs avant de poser son pied sur l’unique branche restante, qui ne broncha pas. Plus que quelques-unes, et il serait en bas.

Stan continua de lui donner des instructions (pas toujours les bonnes, cela dit) et le garçon finit par revenir sur terre, se sentant bien plus à l’aise avec ses deux pieds plantés sur un sol ferme. Se sentant d’une humeur un peu mieux qu’auparavant, il ne bouscula pas Stan lorsqu’il le dépassa sans même le regarder, plongeant la main dans sa poche pour en ressortir une cigarette et un briquet.

― De rien fils de pute, lui lança Stan.

― Va te faire foutre.

― Ouais, ouais, moi aussi je t’aime, mon rayon de soleil, répondit-il distraitement alors que Craig s’éloignait déjà.

Exhalant un nuage de fumée toxique, le garçon shoota dans une pierre et imagina qu’il s’agissait de la tête de Marsh.

*

Les filles étaient assises sur des bancs dans le hall du lycée, attendant que l’heure du repas se fut écoulée. Millie se trouvait au centre, en train de se plaindre à ses amies qui l’écoutaient attentivement avec des expressions exagérées à chaque fois qu’elle s’exclamait.

― Craig ne m’achète jamais rien, et ne m’emmène jamais nulle part ! disait-elle, indignée.

Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à continuer à répandre ses malheurs à propos de sa vie amoureuse, Bebe arriva soudainement, habillée d’un magnifique manteau d’une très grande marque et probablement extrêmement coûteux qui attira les regards du groupe entier, et s’assit l’air de rien sur le siège qui restait.

― Oh mon dieu Bebe, ton manteau est beaucoup trop beau ! s’extasia Heidi en pépiant, toute excitée.

― Oui, tu as vu ? dit tranquillement la blonde. C’est Craig qui me l’a acheté quand on sortait ensemble.

Millie ouvrit la bouche en grand, stupéfaite, pendant que les autres filles s’échangeaient des regards, silencieuses.

― Pardon ?! s’écria Millie. Comment ça se fait qu’il t’achetait des trucs et pas à moi ?!

Bebe releva la tête, touchant distraitement la jolie fourrure de sa capuche, et planta ses yeux bleu glacé dans les siens, ses belles boucles blondes cascadant autour de son visage mature.

― Peut-être parce que, contrairement à toi, il me trouvait cool, chérie, répondit-elle d’une voix doucereuse.

Millie vit rouge, son visage s’empourprant de colère, tandis que Barbara restait calme, presque amusée.

C’est alors que Craig apparut au détour d’un couloir et passa devant elles. Croisant le regard de Bebe qui le gratifiait d’un petit sourire en coin, il lui fit un clin d’œil, ne daignant même pas regarder Millie. Il continua son chemin, imperturbable, du moins jusqu’à ce que Millie l’interpelât.

― Craig, faut qu’on parle !!

Feintant la sourde oreille, Craig accéléra le pas et se dépêcha d’être hors de portée.

Lorsqu’il fut en sécurité, aucune Millie furieuse dans les environs, il sortit son portable et alla sur le site du lycée pendant que la sonnerie retentissait au-dessus de sa tête, sachant qu’il y avait des changements de salle et voulant savoir où son cours d’histoire était. Il soupira en voyant que la salle où il devait se rendre se trouvait à l’opposé de l’endroit où il se trouvait. Il se mit en route et, bien évidemment, arriva bien après les autres, qui s’étaient déjà tous installés. La salle était bien plus petite que celles qu’ils avaient l’habitude d’utiliser, et Craig ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte que l’unique place libre était celle du fond, à côté de Marsh.

Roulant des yeux, il se résigna à y aller. Stan ne lui accorda pas même un regard, et il en fut reconnaissant. Il valait mieux faire comme si cette merde n’était pas là. Laissant tomber son sac à ses pieds, il s’assit et posa son menton dans sa paume, ignorant le monologue de Mme. Davies.

― Ça t’arrive souvent, de monter aux arbres et de rester bloqué comme une merde ?

Stan ne le regardait pas, ses yeux gris pâle étaient braqués sur le professeur, mais le coin de ses lèvres était retroussé en un petit sourire satisfait. Craig fronça les sourcils, mais décida de l’ignorer. Il n’allait certainement pas se récolter une nouvelle heure de colle à cause de lui.

N’ayant de toute façon rien de mieux à faire, Tucker sortit sa longue règle et entreprit de découper de petits bouts de gomme à l’aide de ses ciseaux, sous l’œil intrigué de Stan (qu’il prit le plus grand soin d’ignorer, bien évidemment). Ses missiles prêts et rangés sur le côté, Craig en prit un qu’il posa sur l’extrémité de sa règle, la plia légèrement, puis lâcha. Le petit bout de gomme fut catapulté avec force, survola les têtes des élèves devant eux, et atterrit sur le mur d’en face. Craig réitéra cette action quelques fois de plus.

― Arrête, si la prof te voit elle va penser que je suis dans le coup et elle va nous coller tous les deux, dit soudainement Stan.

― Encore une dernière fois.

Craig posa l’ultime bout de gomme, le plus gros, et le lança comme tous les autres avant. Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose dut mal aller car la trajectoire dévia et le bout de gomme n’alla pas s’écraser contre le mur d’en face, comme prévu, mais contre le tableau que le professeur utilisait. Le bout de gomme rebondit dessus et atterrit entre les deux yeux de Mme. Davies, qui lâcha un petit cri étranglé.

Craig et Stan, les yeux écarquillés, la regardaient sans bouger d’un poil.

― Qui a fait ça ?! rugit-elle, au bord de l’hystérie, le visage cramoisi.

Un petit pouffement de rire s’éleva à côté de Craig, et lui-même dut faire force pour retenir son propre ricanement. La classe, perdue, s’échangea des regards, ne sachant pas réellement ce qui venait de se passer et ignorant d’où venait ce bout de gomme. Craig, faisant de son mieux pour garder une voix neutre, annonça :

― C’est Clyde. Je l’ai vu.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Stan plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour dissimuler son rire, et le garçon aux cheveux d’onyx sentit ses lèvres se retrousser en un petit sourire en coin.

― Hein ?! C’est pas vr-

― Clyde, tu seras collé, parce qu’à un moment faut arrêter de se foutre de la gueule du monde !

Le garçon, incrédule et outré, resta figé une seconde avant de tourner la tête vers Craig et de lui faire les gros yeux. Le brun lui fit un doigt d’honneur en réponse.

Lorsque Craig détourna les yeux, il rencontra le regard gris pâle, désormais amusé, de Marsh.

― Il te reste d’autres bouts de gomme ? demanda-t-il.

Un petit sourire complice et presque mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Tucker.

*

Sortant de la cantine, Craig et compagnie s’installèrent sur des bancs, dans la cour de récréation, des rayons de soleil étant venus réchauffer cette dure journée. Dans la main du garçon aux cheveux d’onyx se tenait une banane, celle qu’il avait eue comme dessert et avait pris le soin de garder pour la manger plus tard.

Il sentait cependant au toucher qu’elle allait être molle, et il ne put s’empêcher d’informer :

― No homo, mais les bananes dures sont clairement meilleures.

Clyde avala sa gorgée de jus de fruit de travers et faillit s’étouffer de rire ensuite, tandis que Jimmy lui tapait le dos et que Token pouffait. Ignorant ses amis, Craig entreprit d’éplucher sa banane qui, en effet, était tellement molle qu’elle s’abaissait à vue d’œil.

― Ça c’est en fait ma bite quand Millie essaye d’être sexy, remarqua-t-il à voix haute, mais il ne vit toutefois pas que ses amis se retenaient d’éclater de rire et regardaient un point juste derrière lui.

― PARDON ?!

Craig, pris de court par cette soudaine exclamation, lâcha sa banane (bouillie serait un terme plus exact) et tourna subitement la tête, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec une Millie, entourée par ses amies, absolument hors d’elle.

― …Je peux t’expliquer.

Mais en voyant ses amis et ceux de Millie s’éloigner discrètement, il comprit qu’il allait passer un très mauvais moment.


	5. Mignon, mais ça mord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan Marsh et Craig Tucker se détestent.  
> Depuis la plus tendre enfance, ils se sont toujours fait la guerre, sans s’expliquer pourquoi. Cette haine ne s’est jamais tarie, et au contraire s’est emmagasinée au fil des années. L’envie de foutre son poing dans le visage de Craig démange Stan. Le besoin de fracasser le crâne de Stan contre un mur ronge Craig.  
> Mais l’envie de s’embrasser se fait peut-être un peu plus forte.

― J’reviens je vais pisser.

― Charmant, Stan, remarqua Kyle avec un sourire amer.

Stan haussa les épaules et quitta le couloir, s’engageant dans les toilettes du premier étage. Elles étaient vides, ce qui était plutôt agréable, et le garçon se dirigea vers une pissoire d’un pas tranquille. Il baissa sa braguette et, tout en pissant, ferma les yeux et se mit à méditer sur sa vie. Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’une présence soudaine l’interrompît. Perturbé, Stan rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête à droite, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec Craig qui s’était mis devant la pissoire à côté de celle du garçon aux cheveux de jais, bien qu’il y eût assez de place plus loin. Stan fronça les sourcils et s’apprêta à détourner les yeux, ne voulant pas pisser et se tenir tout en regardant Craig (ce serait vraiment bizarre), quand soudain Tucker baissa les yeux et regarda sa…

Stan écarquilla les yeux, rougit un peu, et essaya de se cacher du mieux qu’il le pouvait.

― Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?! dit-il précipitamment, lançant rapidement un petit regard derrière lui afin de vérifier s’ils étaient bien seuls.

Craig ne répondit pas mais, à la place, leva la tête, planta ses yeux vert anis sur ceux gris pâle de Stanley, afficha un petit sourire de mange-merde, puis lui fit un clin d’œil. Et la seconde d’après, il avait rebaissé les yeux et regardait de nouveau.

Stan, ne sachant vraiment pas comment réagir ni quoi penser, détourna les yeux et essaya de faire abstraction du regard persistant sur lui, tentant vainement de se cacher. Il était clair que Craig faisait ça pour le mettre mal à l’aise et, malheureusement, cela marchait un peu trop bien.

Lorsqu’ENFIN il eut terminé de faire pipi, il se dépêcha de s’éloigner, se lava les mains à la vitesse de la lumière, et fila hors des toilettes tandis que Craig lâchait un ricanement lugubre.

Plus jamais il ne pisserait au lycée.

*

Stan avait un cours d’histoire, et les salles n’avaient toujours pas été remodifiées. Ce qui voulait bien évidemment dire qu’il allait devoir supporter une heure entière au fond de la classe, assis à côté de Tucker. Cela constituait pour lui un plaisir sans précédent. Il croisa Kyle devant la salle, et lui fit un rapide check.

― Y a pas moyen pour que je me mette à côté de toi cette fois ? tenta Stan.

― Désolé, mais Kevin travaille, contrairement à toi, et pour les travaux de groupe c’est plus pratique.

Stan hocha la tête de façon un peu amère, ignorant la silhouette qui venait de passer à côté de lui. Contre son grès, il se souvint de ce qu’il s’était passé aux toilettes, et ne put s’empêcher d’être gêné. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu’il s’était passé, ni ce à quoi Craig avait joué : il savait néanmoins qu’il ne voulait plus jamais y penser. C’était bien trop perturbant. Soudain, le besoin de voir sa petite-amie se fit imminent et c’est d’une façon un peu désespérée qu’il chercha Wendy des yeux. Elle se tenait dans le rang, à côté de Nichole, discutant tranquillement.

Lorsque Stan s’approcha et qu’elle le vit, son visage apaisé et heureux se referma, la froideur se dégageant désormais d’elle tandis que ses beaux yeux noirs comme des diamants s’assombrissaient. Et avant même que le garçon n’eût pu ouvrir la bouche, elle le devança sèchement :

― Tu viens pour t’excuser, ou tu t’es soudainement rappelé de mon existence ?

Marsh ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et la seconde d’après Wendy soupirait et entrait rapidement et un peu furieusement dans la salle.

― Force à toi, lui murmura Clyde, qui était juste derrière, en lui tapotant amicalement l’épaule, une expression compatissante presque fraternelle sur le visage.

Craig était évidemment juste à côté, et c’est en ricanant qu’il le dépassa en lui bousculant l’épaule. Stan se sentit très vite agacé, sa mâchoire se crispant, et ce n’est qu’uniquement grâce au sourire irradiant de bonne humeur que Kenny lui lança qu’il ne perdît pas son calme. Stan, immédiatement, eut une nouvelle idée et se jeta sur la seule bouée de sauvetage qui lui restait.

― Ken, je peux venir m’asseoir à côté de toi ?

Kenny, le visage dissimulé par sa parka orange, afficha un petit sourire hésitant et lança un discret coup d’œil à Clyde, qui éclatait de rire un peu plus loin avec Token, et Stan se rappela que Donovan et le blond étaient assis côte-à-côte, ce qui n’arrivait jamais. Ouais, c’était mort pour l’échange, quoi.

― Désolé, murmura Kenneth, la voix un peu étouffée par sa parka orange.

Grimaçant légèrement, Stan entra dans la salle et se dirigea vers la table du fond, où Craig était déjà installé. Alors que le garçon aux cheveux de jais passait, celui-ci tendit la jambe et lui fit un croche-patte, le faisant trébucher et manquant de le faire tomber. Stan fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard noir.

― Refais ça encore une fois et je te pisse dans le cou, dit Stan.

― Me ramène pas dans tes fantasmes chelou.

Le brun ignora le garçon et s’assit, se sentant d’une humeur assez mauvaise. Craig avait le don de le rendre agacé, et ce par sa simple présence. Le cours ne fut pas aussi terrible qu’il l’aurait cru cependant, car Tucker s’endormit dans les dix premières minutes et ne se réveilla pas. Stan se surprit à être presque déçu. Son regard gris pâle s’attarda sur son visage endormi et apaisé. Pour une fois, ses sourcils n’étaient pas froncés et aucune grimace hautaine ou dégoûtée n’apparaissait sur sa face. La première pensée de Stan fut qu’il était adorable, avant de se rappeler qu’il était en train de penser à Craig Tucker et que cet adjectif ne correspondait absolument pas à la personne.

Craig ronflait un peu et Stan s’en trouva amusé. Ne pouvant s’en empêcher et décidant qu’il avait bien le droit à sa revanche pour tout à l’heure, il sortit un marqueur noir de sa trousse, le décapuchonna et, s’assurant bien que le garçon était profondément endormi, apporta le feutre à son visage. Il posa la mine sur sa joue dure et hâlée et commença à dessiner sur sa peau. Très vite, la joue de Craig fut ornée d’une bite maladroitement dessinée.

Stan, admirant son œuvre, pouffa et espéra que le garçon ne s’en rendrait pas tout de suite compte. De toute façon, il avait confiance en Clyde et savait que le garçon ne dirait jamais à Tucker ce qu’il avait sur la joue, en bon ami qu’il était.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Stanley réunit rapidement ses affaires, tandis que Craig relevait la tête, les paupières lourdes et encore un peu endormies, et se frottait innocemment les yeux, ignorant qu’un certain dessin était présent sur sa joue. Marsh, chassant sa pensée qui lui faisait croire que Tucker pouvait être mignon, pouffa de nouveau et s’en alla.

*

― Où est-ce que t’as foutu ma trousse à maquillage, sale petit con !? hurla Shelly depuis le couloir.

Stan soupira, se pinça l’arête du nez, et cria à son tour depuis sa chambre.

― Pourquoi est-ce que j’utiliserais ta trousse, putain !

Il n’eut aucune réponse et se dit que sa sœur venait sûrement de se rendre compte, qu’effectivement, il n’avait aucune raison de lui piquer sa trousse à maquillage. Shelly pouvait être vraiment chiante, quand elle le voulait. Elle avait vingt-trois ans et Stan se demandait toujours quand est-ce qu’elle allait enfin se décider à partir de la maison. Sa mère, bien sûr, faisait tout pour retarder ce moment.

Il était dix-huit heures et Stan se trouvait assis sur sa chaise devant son bureau, devant son PC, et jouait tranquillement. A côté de lui, son portable vibra et son écran s’alluma, affichant une notification _Coonstagram_. Stan le prit distraitement et y lança un coup d’œil, s’attendant à voir un message sur le groupe qu’il partageait avec ses quatre meilleurs amis. Qu’elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu’il se rendit compte que l’expéditeur était en fait Craig.

Pris de curiosité, il ouvrit immédiatement le message, lui-même étonné par sa propre précipitation.

_bb je t’aime ptn_

Stan ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s’attendre, seulement il ne s’était absolument pas attendu à… _ça_. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ces conneries ? Fronçant les sourcils, il vérifia par deux fois qu’il s’agissait bien de Craig. Le temps de faire sa vérification et de revenir sur la page de discussion (qui était vide en dehors de ce message étrange) un deuxième SMS était apparu.

_je me branle tlt en pensant à toi_

Les sourcils de Stan se froncèrent encore plus et il fut déstabilisé. Il ne savait ni quoi penser ni comment se sentir. Il était juste extrêmement perturbé. Durant un instant, il se demanda si cela n’était pas en fait une blague de la part de Tucker. Mais Stan savait que ce n’était vraiment pas dans les habitudes de Craig de faire ce genre de blagues. Son portable vibra dans sa main et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.

_prends-moi_

Stan restait stupidement hébété devant son écran, ne sachant ni quoi répondre ni s’il devait répondre. A quoi tout cela rimait, bon sang ?! Un quatrième message arriva, ayant l’air d’avoir été interrompu en cours de route.

_je t’m gndsje_

Stan haussa les sourcils et attendit patiemment, voyant de nouveau les trois petits points en bas de son écran indiquant que l’expéditeur écrivait un nouveau message.

_c’était pas moi c’était clyde_

Stan mit quelques instants à comprendre. Ça n’avait pas été Craig, mais Clyde. Il s’agissait bien d’une blague, mais pas par Tucker. C’était juste Donovan qui foutait de la merde pour se marrer.

_t’imagines pas des trucs fdp_

C’était un peu tard pour ça, car Stan s’était malheureusement imaginé quelques trucs. Et il ne savait pas quoi penser à propos de ça non plus. Un nouvel SMS apparut, et ce n’était cette fois-ci qu’un simple emoji doigt d’honneur. Puis un petit message en gris apparut en bas de la conversation, en italique.

_Craig_Tagueule vous a bloqué_

Stan haussa de nouveau les sourcils. C’était quelqu’un, ce Craig, ça c’était clair. Le regard du brun se déposa de nouveau sur le premier message, et il se sentit bizarre. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu’il s’était passé, ni comment il se sentait. Mais il avait l’impression d’être déçu, et c’était une chose qu’il avait du mal à comprendre.

*

― Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, déjà ? demanda Stan pour la millième fois en bâillant paresseusement.

Il entendit Kyle soupirer, mais ne daigna pas le regarder.

― Comme je te l’ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, on va chez Nichole, où les filles, ainsi que Token et compagnie, seront, résuma-t-il.

― Ouais, nan mais je veux dire, dans quel but ?

Stan tourna la tête et lança un regard sincèrement ennuyé à ses trois amis, qui marchaient devant lui. Ils traversaient la rue et arriveraient bientôt chez les Daniels.

― Parce qu’on a été invités, je sais pas trop ce qu’il y aura. C’est pas vraiment une fête, c’est juste…je sais pas, c’est juste comme ça. Mais Token et Wendy ont dit qu’ils feraient des gâteaux.

― Oh cool, dit Stan, le visage s’illuminant à la mention de gâteaux.

Puis, juste après, son visage s’assombrit de nouveau et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

― Attends, comment ça Token et Wendy ?

Cartman ricana et Kenny pouffa ; Kyle, lui, soupira encore.

― Ils cuisinent, Stan, _cuisinent_. Tu n’as pas d’inquiétude à avoir, Token est avec Nichole.

Le garçon aux cheveux de jais hocha la tête, gardant néanmoins une expression sceptique, tandis que Cartman murmurait quelque chose à propos de la relation de toute façon inexistante entre Testaburger et lui. Ce qui était faux, bien sûr, puisque Wendy lui avait pardonné d’être un petit-ami lamentable. Dit comme ça, cela dit, on n’aurait pas vraiment cru qu’elle lui pardonnait.

Kenny frappa à la porte et Stan revint au monde réel. C’est Nichole qui ouvrit et, après les avoir salués d’un chaleureux sourire, se décala pour les laisser passer. Dans le salon, Clyde et Jimmy discutaient sur le canapé, pendant que Craig faisait le mort sur un fauteuil et que Bebe le regardait d’un air amusé depuis le deuxième siège, Heidi à ses pieds sur un pouf. Stan devina que Wendy et Token se trouvaient dans la cuisine.

Ses sourcils se fronçant de nouveau à cette pensée, il se dirigea immédiatement vers cette partie de la maison.

― Salut Stan, dit gentiment la brune, attelée à sa cuisine, aidée de Black.

Le garçon leur fit un signe de la tête, surveillant jalousement la distance entre les deux cuisiniers. Ils étaient peut-être _un peu trop_ près à son goût. Mais ce n’était sûrement que son côté possessif qui parlait.

― Vous cuisinez quoi ? demanda-t-il.

― Je fais un gâteau au chocolat, et Token prépare un cake, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Wendy paraissait contente, ce qui apaisa Stan. Puis une vague d’amertume entra en lui et il se dit que la brune semblait plus heureuse en compagnie de Token que de la sienne, et qu’il nuisait sûrement à son bonheur en étant toujours pessimiste et en ruinant chacun de leur rendez-vous.

Alors que Wendy versait sa pâte dans un moule, Craig arriva soudainement dans la cuisine, un tout petit sourire sur les lèvres. Stan le regarda curieusement, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le tirer hors de son état végétatif, et la brune lui lança un regard amusé, soupirant pourtant.

― Oui Craig, ne t’inquiète pas, je ne t’ai pas oublié, dit-elle.

Stan refronça les sourcils et sa jalousie envers Token se transmit à Tucker. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passait, cette fois ? Craig attendit, toujours avec ce micro sourire au coin des lèvres qui perturbait légèrement Stan, et son regard vert anis sembla s’illuminer lorsque Wendy lui tendit la gamelle qu’elle avait utilisée pour faire sa pâte, dont la surface était maculée de pâte à gâteau au chocolat, la spatule à l’intérieur. Il la prit avec avidité, s’empara de la spatule qui comportait de la pâte à sa surface, et la lécha allègrement, sous le regard ébahi de Stan et celui amusé des deux autres.

Il en foutait partout à côté mais s’en foutait éperdument, continuant de plonger sa spatule dans la gamelle afin d’astiquer la surface et récupérer absolument tous les résidus de pâte crue, qu’il semblait adorer. Dévorant toujours son met, Craig quitta la cuisine et se dirigea dans le salon qui n’était plus occupé par les autres (Stan se demanda durant une simple seconde où ils avaient bien pu partir, mais sa curiosité fana bien vite lorsqu’il se reconcentra sur Tucker et décida de le suivre). Le garçon aux cheveux d’onyx s’assit sur le canapé et Stan vint très vite faire de même, feintant la nonchalance et l’indifférence vis-à-vis de Craig.

Tucker ne semblait pas être dérangé par la présence de Stan, et continuait d’apporter joyeusement sa spatule pleine de chocolat et de la lécher, sa langue rose venant faire rapidement le tour, bien que le tier allât en fait sur ses lèvres et autour. Stan plissa les yeux et aperçut même un petit peu de pâte au chocolat sur le bout de son nez. Il n’en avait sincèrement rien à faire d’en avoir partout et cette façon de manger innocemment la pâte crue, Stan se surprit à trouver cela…mignon.

Marsh faisait semblant d’être indifférent à cela, mais c’était entièrement faux. Malgré lui, il regardait Craig du coin de l’œil, ne pouvant tout simplement pas s’en empêcher, bien qu’il aurait aimé ne pas s’en préoccuper.

Et sans même vraiment s’en rendre compte, son doigt s’était retrouvé sur la joue de Craig et nettoyait un résidu de pâte crue qui s’était déposé près de sa lèvre.

Le temps sembla alors s’arrêter. Stan, les yeux écarquillés, se rendait compte avec horreur de ce qu’il venait de faire, et retirait doucement et maladroitement sa main, tandis que Craig s’était figé, la spatule fossilisée dans un mouvement de plongée à l’intérieur de la gamelle, ses yeux vert anis braqués sur un point inexistant au travers de l’ustensile de cuisine.

― Qu’est-ce que tu viens de putain de faire.

En soit, il s’agissait d’une question, toutefois le ton de Craig était dangereusement plat et calme, bien que très grave.

Et Stan sut à cet instant précis que tout semblant de paix venait de se briser et qu’il allait passer un très mauvais moment.


	6. Bébé à bord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan Marsh et Craig Tucker se détestent.  
> Depuis la plus tendre enfance, ils se sont toujours fait la guerre, sans s’expliquer pourquoi. Cette haine ne s’est jamais tarie, et au contraire s’est emmagasinée au fil des années. L’envie de foutre son poing dans le visage de Craig démange Stan. Le besoin de fracasser le crâne de Stan contre un mur ronge Craig.  
> Mais l’envie de s’embrasser se fait peut-être un peu plus forte.

Craig marchait d’un pas tranquille mais rapide, dû à ses longues jambes, en direction de son groupe d’amis. En fait, c’était Clyde qu’il avait besoin de voir. Arrivant à leur niveau et regardant rapidement sur l’horloge accrochée à l’un des murs du hall d’entrée de South Park High, il s’incrusta dans le groupe.

― Salut Craigo, dit Clyde d’un ton enjoué.

― Ne m’appelle plus jamais comme ça, répliqua-t-il froidement, bref, fallait que je te parle.

Ses amis se turent, devinrent graves, et le regardèrent et l’écoutèrent avec attention. Si Craig disait « faut qu’on parle », c’est que c’était du sérieux. Clyde, les yeux écarquillés, redoutant sûrement quelque chose, attendit avec peu de patience.

― Clyde, reprit Craig, si Millie te demande, toi et moi on sort ensemble.

Donovan, interdit, resta silencieux un moment. Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis que Token, Jimmy et Jason ricanaient derrière.

― Quoi ? demanda-t-il, confus.

― Je voulais la larguer mais je savais que si j’avais pas une bonne excuse elle allait péter un câble. Du coup je lui ai dit que je suis gay avec toi, expliqua tranquillement le garçon aux cheveux d’onyx.

Il y eut un temps de silence, puis Clyde lâcha soudain un son de frustration et de désespoir d’un décibel qui dépassait le seuil de douleur. Les trois autres cons, en revanche, continuaient de ricaner ─ plus fort encore. Craig se toucha l’oreille, un peu douloureuse après le cri soudain de son meilleur ami.

― Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Token ? geignit-il, extrêmement frustré.

― Ouais j’avoue, pourquoi pas moi ? s’incrusta alors Token.

Il avait un visage sérieux, mais Craig savait que c’était feint.

― C’était plus crédible avec toi, répondit le garçon en plantant ses yeux vert anis dans ceux noisette de Clyde, et en plus j’ai dû réfléchir vite.

Le garçon aux cheveux chocolat ouvrit la bouche, la referma, cherchant sûrement ses mots, puis lâcha d’une voix geignarde :

― Mais j’ai un rendez-vous avec Heidi tout à l’heure !

Un petit silence s’abattit alors. Puis Craig le brisa.

― Ouais, bah, n’y va pas, Millie va avoir des soupçons sinon.

Et alors que Clyde affichait de nouveau une expression désespérée, Craig s’en alla et se dirigea vers son prochain cours.

*

Craig et le reste de sa classe étaient au gymnase, pour leur cours de sport. Ils faisaient du basketball, (pour l’instant, des petits exercices en groupe) mais Craig n’était pas très investi. Bien que taillé pour, il n’était clairement pas sportif et, au contraire, était assez flemmard.

― Craig attrape ! lui dit Clyde (qui était peut-être un peu _trop_ investi) en lui lançant la balle.

Le garçon aux cheveux d’onyx, les mains dans les poches, attendit que la balle fût assez proche, puis la shoota avec force à l’aide de son pied. La balle traversa tout le terrain et faillit atterrir sur Kenny, qui l’esquiva de très peu.

― Craig ! geignit Donovan, m’en fous c’est toi qui vas la chercher.

Voyant que le garçon commençait à bouder, Tucker roula des yeux et se dirigea vers l’autre bout du terrain, marchant lentement en prenant son temps, malgré que Clyde lui demandât de se grouiller. La balle était dans la partie du terrain que le groupe de Stan utilisait, et c’est quasiment au moment où Craig arriva que Marsh prit la balle et se mit à dribbler avec, restant cependant immobile.

― Passe, ordonna sèchement le garçon aux cheveux d’onyx.

― C’est quoi le mot magique ? répondit Stan d’un ton doucereux et insolent.

Craig crispa la mâchoire et il sentit un petit muscle y sauter furtivement. Tournant la tête vers le petit terrain d’à côté, où Wendy, Nichole, Heidi et Scott se trouvaient, il ouvrit la bouche et libéra sa voix traînante et insolente.

― Wendy, tu peux pas t’occuper de ton chien ?!

Alors que la jeune fille s’arrêtait dans son action et regardait, sans comprendre, le terrain des garçons, Craig ne disposa que d’une demi-seconde pour éviter la balle que Stan lui lança brutalement. Derrière lui, Kyle et Kenny s’échangèrent un regard et se mirent à reculer, sentant la tension monter. Cartman, lui, n’était pas là, car le professeur de sport l’avait exclu à vie de ses cours à partir du moment où il avait commencé à foutre le feu intentionnellement au gymnase.

Craig aussi voyait la tension monter, et c’est avec la ferme attention de foutre son poing dans le visage de Stan qu’il commença à s’avancer, le regard sombre, quand soudain Token arriva de nulle part et s’interposa entre eux.

― OK, je crois que c’est bon, Craig tu viens avec moi, dit-il d’une voix posée et autoritaire.

Il ne suffit que d’un seul regard de la part de Black pour que Stan se calmât : après tout, il n’était à l’origine pas très colérique. Craig, en revanche, eut un petit peu plus de mal à se calmer. Token le pria des yeux, murmurant silencieusement un « s’il te plaît ». Tucker, d’un geste brusque de l’épaule, dégagea la main de Token qui s’y était posée, et s’en alla dans la direction inverse.

*

Craig, une cigarette à la main, sortait à peine du lycée à quatorze heures lorsque sa cousine Red apparut soudainement devant lui, une poussette devant elle et ce qui s’apparentait à une petite fille de trois ans à l’intérieur.

― S’il te plaît Craig, l’agressa-t-elle avant même qu’il ne pût se rendre compte de ce qu’il se passait, garde Lily, juste pour une heure.

Craig resta silencieux, exhala un nuage de fumée, et toisa la petite. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus et deux couettes un peu défaites de cheveux châtain clair.

― Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il durement après un certain temps.

― J’étais censée la garder, mais j’ai un truc très important à faire, dit Red.

Ses yeux verts le suppliaient d’accepter.

― Si t’étais censée la garder, garde-la.

― Je t’ai dit que j’ai un truc très important à faire, insista-t-elle, commençant à perdre patience.

― Et c’est quoi ? Nan, en fait, j’m’en branle.

Craig se remit à partir et Red, commençant à désespérer, s’écria.

― Elle est de ta famille, tu dois t’en occuper !

Le garçon aux cheveux d’onyx s’arrêta, souffla un nuage de fumée, puis se retourna lentement.

― Elle est pas de ma famille, dit-il durement.

― C’est ma cousine, et je suis ta cousine.

― Ah ouais ? De quel côté, ton père ou ta mère ? demanda-t-il d’un ton ennuyé et insolent, sachant pertinemment que cette petite n’était pas une Tucker.

Red ouvrit la bouche, chercha un mensonge puis, voyant que Craig n’allait de toute façon pas tomber dans le panneau, soupira.

― Bon, OK, elle n’est pas de ta famille, mais moi je le suis alors s’il te plaît fais-le pour moi !

Craig lui fit un sourire narquois et insolent, et Red dut penser que c’était tout autre, car son visage s’illumina, puis déclara d’une voix sans retour et dénuée d’émotion :

― C’est un non.

Le visage de Rebecca se décomposa et elle afficha une moue désespérée. Puis un éclat passa soudainement dans ses yeux vert anis et son visage devint déterminé.

― Si tu la gardes, je fais toutes tes dissertations pendant un mois, dit-elle d’un ton décidé, sachant pertinemment que son cousin était une merde pour tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin aux matières littéraires.

― Trois mois, dit-il.

― Un mois et demi, négocia Red.

― Quatre mois.

― OK, OK, quatre mois ! concéda-t-elle finalement, sachant qu’elle ne pouvait gagner ce combat.

Craig afficha une expression contente de soi.

― Cool, dit-il, sa cigarette entre ses lèvres.

Il se rapprocha et prit la poussette.

― Oh, et ne fume pas alors qu’elle est à côté ! demanda Red.

Le garçon aux cheveux d’onyx lâcha sa cigarette presque entièrement consumée et l’écrasa avec sa semelle un peu défoncée.

― Je t’appellerai pour venir la chercher, on se rejoint ici, dit la jeune fille. Merci Craig, tu me sauves la vie ! ajouta la rouquine en se dépêchant de partir.

Craig resta quelques secondes immobile, puis planta son regard vert dans celui de la petite. Elle avait l’air contente, et souriait sans raison apparente au grand garçon. Il soupira et commença à partir, poussant la poussette. Il n’avait qu’à faire passer le temps en marchant sans but précis jusqu’à ce que l’heure s’écoulât et qu’il retrouvât de nouveau sa liberté.

Cela faisait peut-être une demi-heure que Craig déambulait comme un zombie dans les alentours du lycée quand soudain un binôme de filles, qu’il suspectait être en Première, apparut et s’agenouilla devant la poussette pour regarder « ce mignon petit bébé » (Craig grimaça). Elles parlèrent à l’enfant, qui gazouilla en retour, attrapant son petit doigt quand elle le tendait, et rirent joliment, attendries par la petite fille.

― Comment s’appelle-t-elle ? lui demanda la brune avec un petit sourire, plongeant son regard bleu dans le sien.

― Je sais plus, répondit-il platement.

Les deux filles perdirent leur sourire et s’échangèrent un regard outré avant de lui lancer un regard noir, puis de partir en murmurant entre elles. Craig, indifférent à tout cela, continua son chemin, se disant qu’il ne restait qu’un peu plus de vingt minutes avant de se débarrasser de ce gosse. Il devait tout de même admettre que la petite fille ne lui avait pas réellement posé problème, étant donné que les seuls bruits qu’elle faisait étaient des mots mâchés, des rires et des gazouillements. Si elle s’était mise à chouiner et à hurler, il ne saurait ce qu’il aurait fait.

C’est alors qu’il se disait que tout allait relativement bien qu’il fit une deuxième, et bien plus embêtante, rencontre. Stan Marsh marchait, se dirigeant vers l’endroit qu’il quittait, les mains dans les poches. Son regard d’acier se posa sur Craig, puis sur la petite fille, et ses sourcils se haussèrent haut, avant qu’un petit rictus moqueur se dessinât sur ses lèvres.

― Alors comme ça, t’es papa maintenant ? dit-il en pouffant à la fin.

Craig serra les poings, mais se rappela de garder son calme. Pas de violence en présence d’un enfant. Si sa propre enfance pouvait lui inculquer quoi que ce soit, c’était bien ça.

― C’est la cousine de Red, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il aurait bien aimé ajouter un « connard », mais la présence de la petite l’en empêchait.

― Et tu t’en occupes souvent ? demanda Stan, sceptique.

― Prends le temps de me regarder deux secondes et redemande-moi si j’apprécie la compagnie d’un gosse.

Stan lâcha un petit rire, qui avait cette fois-ci l’air d’être sincère.

― Ça marche, _Daddy_ , dit-il, son petit sourire en coin revenant en force.

― La ferme.

Stan haussa les sourcils et se rapprocha un peu : Craig lâcha la poussette et fit de même.

― Tu devrais pas mal parler alors que t’es à côté d’un enfant.

― T’as aucun conseil à me donner, Stanpute.

― OK, _Greg_ , répliqua Stan avec moquerie.

― T’sais quoi, me parle même pas, Red vient bientôt venir la chercher de toute fa─

Craig, qui avait tourné sur lui-même en parlant afin de refaire face à la poussette, se figea. La poussette était vide. La putain de poussette était putain de vide. La sale gosse s’était cassée pendant qu’ils parlaient.

― Ooooooh, t’es tellement dans la merde, murmura Stan en regardant le vide dans la poussette, un petit sourire revenant sur ses lèvres et remplaçant sa précédente surprise.

Craig resta étrangement silencieux, et tourna la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant l’enfant des yeux. Une minute, simplement _une_ minute d’inattention et elle était partie.

― Aide-moi à la retrouver, dit-il subitement, sans même y accorder une seconde pensée.

Stan afficha une tête qui semblait dire « vraiment ? » et haussa les sourcils.

― Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? T’es dans la merde, tu te démerdes.

― Et si elle se fait kidnapper ou écraser, t’auras ça sur la conscience : la mort d’une enfant de trois ans, répliqua durement Craig.

Stan le regarda droit dans les yeux, son expression de mange-merde devenant grave.

― Je vais par-là, dit-il en pointant une direction du doigt, et tu vas par-là. On se rejoint au bout.

Craig hocha la tête et ils se séparèrent. Avançant rapidement, le garçon regardait partout, derrière des buissons, au détour d’un arbre, en-dessous d’un banc, à l’intérieur d’une poubelle, mais ne trouvait jamais rien. Ça commençait à l’embêter ; si jamais la petite crevait, ça allait être de sa faute, et il aurait des emmerdes. Lorsqu’il arriva au point convenu avec Stan et remarqua que celui-ci rentrait bredouille, il commença sérieusement à se demander s’ils ne feraient pas mieux d’appeler Red. Mais appeler Red, cela signait son arrêt de mort.

― Rien trouvé ? lui demanda Stan.

Craig hocha négativement la tête. Les sourcils du garçon aux cheveux de jais étaient froncés, il avait l’air préoccupé, et Tucker devina que cette histoire touchait et inquiétait Stan. Il avait peur pour la petite.

― Comment elle s’appelle ? lui demanda-t-il.

Le garçon aux cheveux d’onyx ferma les yeux et, se concentrant pour donner une réponse différente de celle qu’il avait apporté aux deux filles, murmura :

― Lisa ? Ou Lily ? Je sais plus lequel des deux c’est.

― Va pour Lily, c’est plus joli, dit alors Stan.

Puis, mettant ses mains en porte-voix, il se tourna et cria le prénom de la petite. Stan se gratta la tête.

― Tu crois qu’elle a pu entrer dans le bâtiment ? se demanda soudainement Marsh en regardant le lycée qui, effectivement, avait ses portes grandes ouvertes.

― On peut aller vérifier, répondit Craig en se mettant directement en route.

Mais, alors qu’ils n’étaient plus qu’à une dizaine de mètres de l’entrée, son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Il se figea, ne sachant que trop bien ce que cela signifiait, et Stan s’arrêta à côté de lui en voyant qu’il s’était immobilisé. Craig apporta lentement sa main à sa poche et regarda avec crainte le prénom de Red en haut de l’écran. Il leva la tête et échangea cet exact même regard avec Stan.

― Réponds-lui, et dis-lui la vérité, dit-il.

― T’es cinglé ? Si elle apprend que j’ai perdu sa cousine, elle va me tuer. Ensuite, elle va me ramener à la vie pour me tuer encore.

― OK, alors on fait quoi ?

Craig sonda son regard gris pâle encore un instant, avant de retourner sur son téléphone et de répondre. Mettant en haut-parleur pour que Stan entendît, il attendit.

_― Craig ?_ lui parvint la voix de la jeune fille, _je suis au point de rendez-vous, où es-tu ?_

― Ouais, alors, j’arrive, t’inquiète.

Il y eut un temps de silence, et Craig et Stan se dévisagèrent, ce dernier hochant lentement la tête comme s’il savait que ça n’allait pas marcher.

_― Je peux parler à Lily ?_ demanda-t-elle soudainement, d’une voix blanche et un peu lointaine, et Craig se dit que c’était le calme avant la tempête.

― Euh, ouais, ouais bien sûr, improvisa-t-il.

Puis, improvisant encore plus, il tendit le portable à Stan, qui lui fit les grands yeux. Marsh se racla la gorge, se pencha légèrement en avant et, incertain, tenta quelque chose.

― Hum, gagah ?

S’échangeant un regard empli d’horreur et d’effroi, les deux garçons attendirent.

_― OÙ EST MA COU─_

Craig raccrocha avant qu’elle ne terminât sa phrase, coupant court à son cri de rage.

― OK, faut qu’on la trouve maintenant, dit Craig d’un ton décidé.

N’ayant de toute façon aucune autre piste, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l’entrée du lycée et pénétrèrent à l’intérieur du bâtiment. Esquivant les élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie, étant donné que c’était la récréation de quinze heures, ils s’engagèrent dans le couloir où se trouvaient tous les bureaux de l’administration.

― Tu penses vraiment qu’elle aurait pu venir ici, avec tous les élèves partout ? s’enquit Stan.

― J’en sais rien, mais-

― Oh, regarde !! s’écria soudainement Marsh en lui empoignant le bras, le faisant immédiatement s’arrêter.

Il pointa du doigt le bureau du principal et, avec du soulagement mêlé d’effroi, Craig aperçut Lily…qui entrait dans son bureau.

― Merde, chuchota Stan.

Sans perdre plus de temps, ils se mirent à sa suite et s’agenouillèrent devant la porte, lançant un petit coup d’œil à l’intérieur. Le principal était assis sur sa chaise de bureau, un livre dans les mains, les pieds sur la table, et la petite fille marchait joyeusement en direction d’une plante verte, à l’opposé de la pièce.

― Psst, Lily ! murmura Stanley.

― Viens ici sale gosse, fit Craig sur le même ton.

Ils lancèrent un petit regard à l’homme âgé, et bénies soient ses oreilles endommagées car il n’entendit rien.

― Lily ! reprit Stan.

Cette fois-ci, la petite fille l’entendit, tourna sur elle-même, et se dirigea vers les deux garçons d’une démarche heureuse, souriant jusqu’aux oreilles. Ils lâchèrent tous les deux un soupir de soulagement et lui prirent immédiatement une main chacun, ne souhaitaient pas la perdre de vue de nouveau.

Quittant l’enceinte du lycée avec la petite, marchant tranquillement comme des parents, ils se dirigèrent vers le point de rendez-vous.

― Hé, Stan, lança Craig.

Ledit Stan tourna la tête vers lui et attendit.

― Merci, dit finalement le garçon, évitant son regard.

Stanley afficha un petit sourire sincère.

― Pas de problème.

― Oh, Lily, te voilà !! s’écria soudainement une voix derrière eux.

Leur sang se glaçant dans leurs veines, ils se tournèrent lentement et eurent le temps de voir un tourbillon d’une chevelure rouge s’agenouiller devant la petite et la prendre dans ses bras. Puis ses yeux vert glacé se plantèrent dangereusement sur les deux garçons, et ils frissonnèrent simultanément, sachant qu’ils allaient prendre cher, aussi bien l’un que l’autre.


	7. Fatigue et envies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan Marsh et Craig Tucker se détestent.  
> Depuis la plus tendre enfance, ils se sont toujours fait la guerre, sans s’expliquer pourquoi. Cette haine ne s’est jamais tarie, et au contraire s’est emmagasinée au fil des années. L’envie de foutre son poing dans le visage de Craig démange Stan. Le besoin de fracasser le crâne de Stan contre un mur ronge Craig.  
> Mais l’envie de s’embrasser se fait peut-être un peu plus forte.

Stan rit et entoura la taille de Wendy avec son bras.

Emmitouflée dans son manteau à moumoute et dans son écharpe, dans les bras de son petit-copain, la jeune fille était heureuse. Stan aussi, d’ailleurs. Il était dix-huit heures et ils marchaient tranquillement dans le village de South Park, se dirigeant inconsciemment vers des quartiers plus calmes et, éventuellement, Stark’s Pond. Il avait, de lui-même, proposé à la jeune fille de passer du temps après les cours ; et il faut croire qu’il avait bien fait car elle avait été ravie de cette avance. Alors que Wendy se remettait à parler, ses jolies lèvres roses lâchant des mots clairs avec une diction parfaite, Stan se détacha soudainement de son attention et, sans même vraiment s’en rendre compte, son regard vint se poser sur les deux silhouettes qui marchaient sur le trottoir d’en face, dans la direction opposée.

Il reconnut immédiatement la grande figure de Craig, et celle un peu plus petite, bien que toujours très grande, de Bebe. Tucker semblait jongler (un peu comme une merde, il fallait se l’avouer) avec des objets non identifiés, et Barbara le regardait en se marrant de ses débilités, sincèrement amusée. Stan garda son regard braqué sur eux, peut-être un peu plus sur Craig (qui n’avait pas le moins du monde détecté sa présence), tout le long, et ne détourna les yeux que lorsqu’il fut interrompu.

― …an ? Stan, tu m’écoutes ? demanda Wendy, qui avait perdu son sourire.

― Hein, attends, quoi ? Désolé, j’ai été distrait, qu’est-ce que tu disais ?

La jeune fille soupira et Stan sut, à cet instant précis, que leur soirée était fichue. L’illusion d’une harmonie parfaite entre eux venait de se briser.

― Je t’ai demandé à quelle heure tu voulais venir, ce soir, dit-elle un peu sèchement.

Stan fronça les sourcils et essaya de comprendre. Devant admettre qu’il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’elle disait, il demanda :

― Ce soir ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, ce soir ?

Wendy fit les gros yeux et s’arrêta subitement.

― Oh mon dieu, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?!

Stan resta silencieux et elle soupira plus fort que précédemment.

― Tu es invité à manger chez moi ce soir, Stan, pour la millième fois ; c’était prévu depuis très longtemps déjà et je t’en ai reparlé plusieurs fois !

Le garçon ferma les yeux, se pinça l’arête du nez et, effectivement, se rappela qu’il était censé venir manger chez les Testaburger. Mais il n’en avait aucune envie. Il avait pensé passer une bonne soirée avec la jeune fille (sans dépasser les vingt heures), puis se séparer et rentrer tranquillement chez lui, où il pourrait passer une bonne nuit avec la satisfaction d’avoir arrangé les choses avec sa copine. Il n’avait absolument pas pensé à la longue soirée ennuyante qu’il allait devoir se taper, en présence de ses parents qui lui posaient _toujours_ les mêmes questions, et de Mme. Testaburger qui était bizarre et le mettait affreusement mal à l’aise.

― Wendy, je pense pas _-_

― Oh non, tu n’as pas intérêt à faire ça ! rugit-elle. Cette soirée, elle était prévue depuis des _mois_ , tu as donné ton accord, Stan, tu ne peux pas te défiler comme ça ; prends un peu tes responsabilités pour une fois, merde !

Stan resta silencieux. Il pouvait presque entendre le dernier fil qui soudait sa relation avec Wendy se couper. Il était un terrible petit-copain, il le savait. Il n’avait pas envie d’être investi dans son couple, cela dit, Wendy lui mettait toujours la pression et le sollicitait à chaque fois. Mais il l’aimait quand même, et la perdre était une pensée douloureuse. Mais la jeune fille attendait de lui des choses qu’il n’était pas prêt, pas motivé, à faire.

Son esprit revint chercher les souvenirs de la fois où Wendy et Token avaient préparé à manger tous les deux. Elle semblait heureuse. Stan ne la méritait pas, et la jeune fille serait très certainement bien mieux seule ou en compagnie de quelqu’un qui était prêt aux mêmes choses qu’elle. Certainement pas lui.

― Stan ? Rassure-moi, tu comptes venir ? insista-t-elle en l’observant avec attention, le sondant de ses yeux noirs comme des diamants et durs comme de la pierre.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, chercha une excuse, et détourna les yeux maladroitement. Sans même avoir parlé, tout était dit. Wendy lâcha un petit rire dénué d’humour, puis, tout en bousculant Stan de l’épaule, partit en trombe. Et voilà ; il venait de ruiner la soirée qu’il avait lui-même pris le plus grand soin de préparer.

Son esprit revint se loger dans le souvenir de Craig et Bebe en train de s’amuser, et Marsh se dit que si même _Tucker_ parvenait à rendre la jolie blonde heureuse, c’est qu’il devait lui-même être lamentable.

Sa relation avec Wendy, elle avait toujours été caractérisée par des hauts et des bas : principalement des bas. Là, il était sur le point de plonger dans les tréfonds des abysses, il en était certain. Si la jeune fille ne l’avait pas encore plaqué, il ne tardait plus.

Pendant un instant, Stan considéra l’idée de faire un sacrifice pour sauver son couple ; soit rappeler Wendy et aller à ce foutu repas. Puis la fatigue et son pessimisme fataliste lui retombèrent dessus et il lâcha un soupir. Non, ce soir, il irait se coucher, se rouler en boule dans son foutu lit et méditerait de sombres pensées.

*

― Stan, ferme ta gueule.

Ledit Stan serra les dents tellement fort qu’il les entendit crisser. Ses yeux gris pâle s’assombrissant grandement, il poignarda son voisin de table du regard. Il n’avait même pas ouvert la bouche, mais Tucker ne semblait en avoir que faire. Le garçon comptait les jours jusqu’au retour des salles d’origine, où jamais plus il ne serait assis à côté de ce crétin.

― J’ai rien dit, petite merde, alors tu vas te calmer tout de suite, répliqua calmement Stanley.

Appeler Craig Tucker une « petite merde » n’était sûrement pas la plus intelligente des choses, cela dit. Craig tourna dangereusement lentement la tête vers lui, plantant son regard vert anis, glacé et impénétrable dans le sien d’une façon qui le fit presque frissonner. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître, préférant mourir plutôt que d’admettre qu’il était intimidé.

― Sinon quoi ?

Son ton était doucereux et ne pouvait qu’annoncer une explosion imminente. Soit, en d’autres termes, très certainement un coup de poing au milieu de la figure au beau milieu d’un cours ; c’était à ce point que Tucker n’en avait rien à faire.

Stan réfléchit à une réponse, soutenant le regard glacé de Craig ; ce qui était une tâche bien plus compliquée que prévu. Les rouages à l’intérieur de son cerveau tournaient, cherchant une réponse cinglante mais pas trop ; afin d’éviter de se prendre un poing qui lui péterait sûrement le nez. Heureusement, la sonnerie retentit, mettant fin à cet échange et le sauvant des coups féroces de Tucker.

Réunissant ses affaires, il essaya de sortir assez rapidement pour devancer le garçon aux cheveux d’onyx ; mais il n’en eut pas besoin car ce dernier fut bien plus rapide et sortit de la pièce en moins de deux, ce qui constituait très probablement un record mondial.

Sa prof de mathématiques n’étant pas là, il avait désormais une heure de trou. Il avait réussi à passer cinquante minutes de cette heure en restant vautré sur un siège près du hall d’entrée, dans un état léthargique imitant la courgette à la perfection, lorsqu’un surveillant lui dit de dégager, en ayant marre de la voir agoniser silencieusement, le regard vide.

Stan se vit donc obligé de monter les escaliers à pas lents, montant les escaliers comme s’il s’agissait d’une montagne escarpée, en direction de son prochain cours. S’il marchait vraiment très, très lentement, peut-être que les dix minutes restantes passeraient le temps qu’il arrivât devant sa salle. Malheureusement, le temps ne lui offrit pas cette faveur, et il était quasiment arrivé devant la salle de physique-chimie lorsque, juste à sa droite, la porte du vaste placard du concierge s’ouvrit, laissant sortir un Craig avec un air satisfait et ses cheveux noirs en désordre.

Stan haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce que ce crétin avait bien pu foutre, lorsque Bebe sortit à sa suite, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et ses boucles blondes en bataille. Le garçon aux cheveux de jais comprit et détourna les yeux, un peu bougon. Bebe adressa à Craig un dernier sourire, et ce dernier lui fit un clin d’œil avant qu’ils ne se séparassent. La jeune fille se dirigea vers les escaliers que Stan venait de grimper, et Tucker tourna la tête pour lui adresser un rictus moqueur, ayant senti son regard persistent.

― Ça va pas Marsh ? T’es jaloux ? Tu veux prendre sa place ?

― Va crever, répondit-il de but en blanc d’une voix lasse, n’ayant même pas le force d’y mettre plus de conviction.

― Nan en fait, pas sûr que Wendy apprécierait.

Craig se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui, son regard vert anis et glacé creusant un trou sur son front.

― A moins qu’elle t’ait enfin largué ? demanda-t-il alors d’une voix doucereuse. Elle, contrairement à toi, elle a les couilles de le faire.

Stan s’était senti mort tout le reste de la matinée, juste bon à traîner son corps jusqu’au cours suivant en espérant que les aiguilles aillassent plus vite et qu’il pourrait retrouver son lit. Toutefois, à cet instant, il retrouva un gain d’énergie, prêt à abattre son poing sur la face de ce crétin. Et c’est ce qu’il fit.

C’était comme s’il avait agi sous l’emprise d’un quelconque instinct ; lorsqu’il revint à lui son poing lui picotait, Craig avait reculé et se tenait la mâchoire, la tête légèrement tournée et ses yeux braqués sur le sol qui s’assombrissaient très nettement.

― OK, là t’es vraiment mort.

Stan eut à peine le temps d’intégrer cette information que son propre visage était projeté sur le côté sous la force d’un coup particulièrement féroce ; et il devina que Craig venait de lui rendre son coup de poing. Puis il sentit une vive douleur à l’estomac qui le plia en deux et lui arracha l’air de ses poumons, sachant qu’il venait cette fois-ci de se prendre un puissant coup de genou.

Avant que le prochain coup n’arrivât et ne l’assommât pour de bon, Stan se redressa rapidement et asséna un nouveau coup de poing au visage de Tucker, visant cette fois-ci le coin de son œil, voulant plus que tout y inscrire un bleu dont il serait l’heureux auteur. Craig ne se laissa néanmoins pas démonter et, attrapant les épaules de Stan, lui fit un puissant coup de boule.

Le garçon aux cheveux de jais ressentit une vive douleur à son front. Il n’était pas sûr mais il lui semblait qu’un fin filet de sang s’en écoulait même ; toutefois ce coup particulièrement féroce l’hébéta quelques instants, lui fit tourner la tête et voir quelques étoiles. C’est peut-être ces étoiles qui lui retournèrent le cerveau, car alors Stan eut une envie ─ envie qui semblait avoir construit son nid dans les tréfonds de son inconscient depuis un moment déjà ─, et cette envie, bien qu’elle fût complètement stupide et même dangereuse, il ne put l’empêcher de faire surface.

Sans prendre le temps d’y réfléchir, il agit et, ses yeux revoyant clair sans que des étoiles lui tournassent autour de la tête et ses oreilles se retrouvant libérées du son strident qui l’avait assailli une fois frappé, il attrapa à son tour les épaules de Craig, qui s’apprêtait à se défendre, et, tout en fermant les yeux, se rapprocha d’un seul coup et posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une fraction de seconde, ce fut la simple longueur que dura ce baiser improvisé. Les doigts de Craig lui agrippèrent fortement les épaules, semblant s’y planter comme des couteaux, et le garçon le dégagea violemment, le tenant toujours. Les sourcils de Tucker étaient froncés, une marque commençait à être visible à son œil droit, et il respirait rapidement. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux durant cinq larges secondes, soutenant et jaugeant l’autre du regard.

Puis, sans prévenir, les mains du plus grand sur Stan intensifièrent leur emprise et le ramenèrent brutalement contre lui, tandis que Craig superposait sa bouche à celle de son ennemi juré.

Stan ne savait pas réellement ce qu’il se passait. Il avait conscience que ses yeux étaient fermés, voire crispés, que Craig l’embrassait et qu’il l’embrassait en retour. Les doigts de Tucker s’enfonçaient toujours dans ses omoplates, et bientôt Marsh fut plaqué contre le mur. Son cœur faisait une course effrénée, et il avait le sentiment que ce n’était pas entièrement dû à leur précédente bagarre.

Ils respiraient tout les deux fortement, leur nez s’écrasait et ils se mordaient mutuellement. Craig lui compressait l’épaule, à lui en faire _mal_ , mais sa main à lui était plongée dans les mèches soyeuses et d’onyx de Tucker et les lui tirait sans ménagement.

Stan avait la tête coincée entre le mur et celle de Craig, dont le front écrasait le sien, leur respiration chaude allant sur celle de l’autre, rapidement, toujours dans la précipitation. Stan sentait sa petite blessure au front lui piquer furieusement, et son sang tachait le front de Craig.

Alors que la langue de Stanley parcourait l’intérieur de la bouche de Tucker, ce dernier y referma soudainement ses dents, le mordant sans prévenir. Un grognement étouffé s’éleva depuis le fond de la gorge du garçon aux cheveux de jais, et sa main alla tirer plus furieusement les cheveux de Craig. Les mains de celui-ci lui comprimaient plus férocement les épaules, à lui en briser les os.

Puis soudain la porte juste à côté d’eux s’ouvrit en grand, et Craig se détacha de lui aussi vivement que s’il avait la peste. Désormais éloignés de deux mètres, ils se regardèrent de nouveau dans le blanc des yeux, la classe à côté d’eux vidant la salle qu’ils occupaient sans se douter le moins du monde de ce qui se tramait alors.

Le torse des deux garçons se soulevait et s’abaissait successivement, leur cœur battant à cent à l’heure, toujours pas remis de leur précédente action. Un bleu commençait à se former à l’œil droit de Craig, et un peu de sang qui ne lui appartenait pas tachait son front, à moitié dissimulé par ses cheveux noirs sens dessus dessous. Stan semblait exténué et un filet de sang avait fini de s’écouler de son front, sans qu’il ne s’en occupât.

Craig brisa soudainement le contact visuel, aussi brusquement qu’une gifle, s’essuya la bouche d’un revers de la manche, et s’en alla sans un regard en arrière, les sourcils froncés.


	8. Contradiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan Marsh et Craig Tucker se détestent.  
> Depuis la plus tendre enfance, ils se sont toujours fait la guerre, sans s’expliquer pourquoi. Cette haine ne s’est jamais tarie, et au contraire s’est emmagasinée au fil des années. L’envie de foutre son poing dans le visage de Craig démange Stan. Le besoin de fracasser le crâne de Stan contre un mur ronge Craig.  
> Mais l’envie de s’embrasser se fait peut-être un peu plus forte.

Baisé.

A ce moment-là, Craig était tout simplement baisé.

Il était vautré sur sa chaise, occupant le bureau au fond de la salle, celui qui avait fini par être sien car il était bien le seul à tenir à être isolé dans son coin. Il regardait fixement Stan, assis plusieurs rangées devant lui, creusant un trou dans son stupide bonnet sombre. Ils n’avaient pas reparlé de ce qu’il s’était passé vendredi, laissant à Craig l’opportunité de ressasser les événements encore et encore ; pour son plus grand déplaisir.

Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu’il s’était passé, d’ailleurs ; ça c’était juste passé. Ce fils de pute l’avait embrassé et, contre toute attente, il avait fait de même. Il n’arrivait pas à s’expliquer cela.

Il _haïssait_ Marsh, depuis toujours. C’était encore le cas ; aucun doute sur le fait qu’il mourrait d’envie de lui fracasser le crâne contre sa table.

Clyde, assis juste devant lui mais pourtant tout contorsionné pour pouvoir lui parler, dit quelque chose un peu plus fort, brisant la bulle pensive dans laquelle le garçon aux cheveux d’onyx s’était renfermé. Son regard vert anis se posa une seconde sur ses iris noisette, puis il rebascula de nouveau vers Stan. Il n’en avait pas grand-chose à faire de ce que racontait Clyde ; c’était très certainement quelque chose d’immensément stupide.

Soudain, Marsh tourna la tête et ses yeux gris pâle rencontrèrent ceux de Craig. Ils se toisèrent un instant, avant que Stan ne retournât la tête vers le tableau, l’ignorant sans même essayer de le cacher. Tucker serra les poings et sa mâchoire se crispa.

Craig avait vraiment envie de lui foutre son poing sur la gueule. Et de l’embrasser. Peut-être un peu des deux en même temps, en fait.

Tout ça, c’était de la faute de putain de Marsh.

S’il ne l’avait pas embrassé ce jour-là, ça ne lui aurait pas retourné le cerveau. Il ne se serait pas mis à y penser tout le temps, il ne se serait pas mis à le regarder en classe, avec plus seulement la ferme attention de le tuer, mais également de recommencer ce qu’ils avaient fait.

Stan avait niqué son cerveau, et Craig ne savait plus quoi penser.

Mais il avait besoin de réponses. Il avait besoin de réponses qui lui diraient que ce qu’il s’était passé était un simple dérapement, et que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Que Stan n’y repenserait plus. Si cela ne signifiait rien du tout pour Marsh, Craig serait en mesure de ne plus jamais y penser. Mais il ne savait quel était l’avis de Stan à ce sujet.

Dès qu’il fermait les yeux, il revoyait la scène, pouvait presque ressentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. C’était un véritable cauchemar. Rien de pire ne pouvait sincèrement lui arriver. Il abhorrait Stan Marsh. Depuis toujours. Il l’écœurait au plus haut point. Le problème avec cette haine, c’était que ça avait fini par devenir une véritable obsession. Quelque chose de malsain, qui le poussait chaque jour à rechercher l’attention de Stan pour lui faire du mal.

Et l’inévitable avait fini par arriver. Craig n’en avait pas été complètement étonné, il avait toujours su, au fond de lui, que ça finirait par arriver.

C’était néanmoins très compromettant.

C’était d’autant plus compromettant que Craig n’arrivait pas à le sortir de ses pensées. Il fallait que ça cesse. Un dérapement, c’était tout ce que c’était. Ça ne pouvait pas recommencer, mais ça ne pouvait pas non plus rester suspendu dans l’air. Il fallait parler.

Décidé, bien que réticent, le garçon aux cheveux d’onyx sortit son portable et, allant sur le contact _Coonstagram_ qu’il avait bloqué quelques temps auparavant, rédigea un court message.

_Faut qu’on parle_

C’était court, mais efficace. Il releva la tête, guettant la réaction de Stan. Le garçon plongea la main dans sa poche sans seconde pensée et regarda l’écran de son portable. Craig vit les sourcils du brun se froncer. Stan tourna la tête et plongea son regard d’acier durement dans ceux de Tucker. Mais ce dernier comprit qu’il avait compris. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de clarifier, c’était évident qu’ils devaient parler de… _ça._

Craig détourna momentanément ses yeux pour ajouter un second message.

_Viens ou crève._

Il replanta ses yeux glacés au même moment que son ennemi juré, qui fronça les sourcils et murmura silencieusement « maintenant ? ». Craig, ayant lu sur ses lèvres, hocha lentement la tête, bien décidé à tirer tout ça au clair le plus vite possible. Stan secoua négativement la tête et reporta son attention sur son portable, tout en tournant le dos à Craig. Bientôt, le portable de ce dernier vibra dans ses mains et il lut le message de Stan.

_Je sais que je t’excite mais attends la fin du cours, un peu de décence putain_

Craig crispa sa main tellement fort qu’il entendit son portable craquer et craignit un instant qu’il l’avait broyé. Il fixait les mots qu’avait rédigé Stan d’un œil sombre. Ce n’est pas ce qu’il voulait. Il aurait mille fois préféré que Stan l’insultât, lui dit d’aller se faire voir. Il ne voulait pas d’ambiguïté à moitié murmurée.

― Depuis quand t’es pote avec Stan ?

Craig tourna la tête vers Clyde, qui le regardait étrangement, incrédule. Le garçon aux cheveux d’ébène le toisa un instant, avant de reposer ses yeux froids sur le bonnet du plus gros connard de l’Univers d’après lui.

― Je le suis pas.

*

La sonnerie avait retenti et la classe s’était vidée. Craig, après avoir réuni ses affaires dans son Eastpak noir déchiré, sortit à son tour de la pièce. Il repéra Stan en compagnie de ses amis Kyle, Kenny et Cartman, en pleine conversation. Etant de toute façon sans-gêne, Craig s’approcha, agrippa l’épaule de Stan, et le poussa devant lui.

― J’vous l’emprunte deux minutes, dit-il à l’adresse des trois autres qui les regardaient silencieusement avec de grands yeux stupéfaits.

― Lâche-moi, ordonna durement Stan en dégageant sa main de son épaule d’un geste brusque.

Néanmoins, il resta à ses côtés et marcha à sa suite sans râler. Le trajet fut silencieux, un peu pesant. Ils avaient des choses à se dire, mais c’était un peu compliqué de se jeter à l’eau. Ils se dirigeaient vers un endroit plus tranquille, profitant du fait que des élèves passaient à côté pour avoir une bonne excuse de garder leur bouche fermée. Lorsqu’ils sortirent du lycée et s’arrêtèrent dehors, dans le froid et sans personne aux alentours, ils ne purent rester silencieux plus longtemps.

― Alors ? commença Stan en évitant son regard, regardant partout ailleurs pourvu que ce ne fut pas ses yeux verts, qu’est-ce que t’as à me dire ?

Craig lui lança un regard noir, lui en voulant de poser cette question, le forçant ainsi à le dire à voix haute. Le lui dire ne ferait que concrétiser la chose ; il n’était pas sûr d’en avoir envie.

― Pourquoi t’as fait ça ? demanda-t-il vaguement.

― Pourquoi j’ai fait quoi ? répliqua Stan en plantant froidement ses yeux gris pâle sur les siens. Dis-le, Craigy.

L’éclat froid dans ses yeux prouvait qu’il était déterminé. Il n’était pas intimidé, pas cette fois. C’était rare, mais les rôles s’étaient inversés ; Craig n’était plus celui à l’aise.

_― Pourquoitmasembrassé_ , marmonna-t-il très rapidement, mâchant tellement ses mots que c’en était devenu incompréhensible.

Stan avait compris cependant, ça se voyait. Ses sourcils se haussèrent et il s’approcha tellement de Tucker que celui-ci se vit obligé de reculer lentement, mais bientôt il rencontra le mur et fut acculé. Les yeux gris pâle de Marsh luisaient, gelés et déterminés. Il savait que Craig était mal à l’aise, et il s’en délectait.

― Hein ? J’ai pas entendu, tu peux répéter ? demanda Stan d’une voix doucereuse.

Craig fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Ils étaient désormais tellement proches qu’ils pouvaient sentir la respiration de l’autre.

― Pourquoi tu m’as embrassé ?

Ce n’était guère plus qu’un murmure, mais c’était tout de même assez puissant. Lui aussi il était déterminé, déterminé à mettre fin à ce qui n’aurait jamais dû commencer.

Stan le toisa de ses yeux froids, scannant ses iris de son regard d’acier.

_Dis-moi d’aller me faire foutre, dis-moi que c’était juste une diversion pour que j’arrête de te frapper._

La prière de Craig ne fut pas entendue, car Marsh préféra jouer la carte de la sincérité.

― J’en avais envie.

Plus de retour en arrière n’était envisageable, il avait prononcé l’impossible.

Les poings de Tucker se serrèrent plus fort et l’envie de frapper le beau visage satisfait juste devant lui se fit urgent. Il se contenta néanmoins de crisper fortement sa mâchoire, sentant un petit muscle enragé y sauter furtivement.

Soudain les lèvres de Stan esquissèrent un petit sourire en coin et ses yeux vinrent afficher un petit éclat narquois. Il savait qu’il avait gagné.

― Pourquoi _toi_ tu m’as embrassé ? demanda-t-il alors.

Et Craig n’avait même pas la réponse à cette question. Elle était pourtant essentielle, car ça venait avant tout de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il haïssait Marsh. Marsh le haïssait. Pourtant, c’était quand même arrivé. Il semblait à Tucker que la réponse à cette question était exactement la même que Stan. Il en avait envie. Il n’avait pas réfléchi, il en avait juste eu envie. Et peut-être qu’il le désirait encore, là.

― Refais plus jamais ça, dit-il pourtant.

Sa voix était dure, grave, non négociable. Il n’était pas question qu’une chose pareille se reproduisît. Ils étaient tous les deux faits pour se haïr, se frapper, et faire de la vie de l’autre un enfer vivant.

― Pourtant t’en crèves d’envie, remarqua Stan avec une satisfaction grandissante en voyant l’expression frustrée de Craig et ses sourcils trembler.

Le garçon aux cheveux d’onyx ne savait s’il avait lu dans ses pensées ou si c’était juste évident.

A ce moment, Tucker eut plus que jamais envie d’abattre son poing dans la face de son ennemi. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir autant eu la rage contre lui.

Pourtant, c’est avec lenteur et presque avec douceur qu’il entoura la gorge de Stan avec sa main. Il serra ensuite, mais juste assez fort pour lui faire un peu mal ; pas pour l’étrangler. De son côté, Marsh posa sa main sur la mâchoire de Craig et le força à ouvrir la bouche. Puis il se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, fermant les yeux à mi-chemin.

Cela ne resta délicat qu’une simple seconde cependant, car celle d’après leur bouche et leur nez s’écrasaient, ils se mordaient et respiraient fortement, la main de Craig serrant plus fermement la gorge de Stan et celle de ce dernier comprimant la mâchoire de Tucker.

D’un geste brusque, Craig enleva rapidement le bonnet de Stan et plongea doucement sa main dans les mèches raides et soyeuses du brun. Puis il en prit une poignée et tira brutalement, arrachant un grognement à Marsh. Stan raffermit sa prise sur Craig et le plaqua un peu plus fort contre le mur en béton. En réponse, Tucker coinça la lèvre supérieure de Stan entre les siennes et y planta ses dents. Un filet de sang s’en échappa immédiatement et un goût métallique pénétra dans la bouche de Craig, qui esquissa un semi sourire en coin. Son petit sourire mauvais fana instantanément cependant lorsque Stan positionna son genou entre ses jambes.

Sans plus tarder, Tucker profita du fait qu’il avait sa langue fourrée dans la gorge de Stan pour lui cracher dans la bouche, le dégageant brusquement en le poussant sans ménagement ensuite. Stan recula, le toisa, haletant légèrement. Il essuya d’un geste nonchalant la salive et le sang qui maculaient ses lèvres, sans quitter le plus grand des yeux.

― C’est terminé, dit froidement Craig au travers de sa propre respiration qui se faisait lourde, son cœur battant à cent à l’heure. C’était une erreur, plus jamais on refait ça.

N’attendant pas la réponse de Marsh, il s’essuya la bouche d’un revers de la main, souhaitant plus que tout effacer la présence de Stan, et s’en alla, le regard sombre.

― T’arrives juste pas à assumer que t’as kiffé, Tucker ! lui cria Stan, qui était resté en arrière et était imperturbable face à cette situation.

Craig avait été en quête de réponses, mais tout ce qu’il avait réussi à soulever était encore plus de questions.


	9. Aimantés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan Marsh et Craig Tucker se détestent.  
> Depuis la plus tendre enfance, ils se sont toujours fait la guerre, sans s’expliquer pourquoi. Cette haine ne s’est jamais tarie, et au contraire s’est emmagasinée au fil des années. L’envie de foutre son poing dans le visage de Craig démange Stan. Le besoin de fracasser le crâne de Stan contre un mur ronge Craig.  
> Mais l’envie de s’embrasser se fait peut-être un peu plus forte.

Stan attendait patiemment que Wendy sortît de son cours, adossé contre un mur, lorsqu’il se demanda si ce qu’il avait fait comptait comme de la tromperie.

Il n’avait pas embrassé une autre fille, mais Craig. Il n’avait pas embrassé quelqu’un qu’il aimait, mais Craig. Est-ce que ça compterait toujours comme de la tromperie, d’après Wendy ? Stan s’imagina un instant lui avouer qu’il avait embrassé plus ou moins trois fois son pire ennemi de toujours. Et qu’il avait envie de recommencer, bien que rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir que d’apprendre la mort de ce crétin.

Mouais, peut-être qu’aux yeux de Wendy, ça compterait comme de la tromperie. Pour lui, c’était un peu différent ; il ne savait réellement ce qui se passait avec Craig. Il voulait lui faire mal et le prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait le frapper et l’embrasser.

Il était pris de besoins conflictuels et ressentaient des choses contradictoires. C’était étrange. Pourtant, il savait qu’il n’aimait pas Craig. Il le détestait ; c’était un fait. Il ne ressentait absolument aucun sentiment romantique pour lui. Cela n’empêchait pas qu’il voulait le voir en cet instant.

La sonnerie retentit et la porte s’ouvrit, libérant la jolie jeune fille aux cheveux de jais.

― Stan ! s’écria-t-elle en le voyant, sincèrement étonnée de le voir.

Une vague d’amertume l’assaillit à cela ; elle ne s’attendait même plus à ce qu’il fît le moindre effort, désormais. Ça le désolait un peu, mais d’un autre côté il savait que c’était de sa faute ; la fois où il avait refusé de venir manger chez elle n’avait clairement pas joué en sa faveur. Stan repensa à Craig, et mit définitivement une croix sur l’idée de lui avouer la vérité.

Ça la mettrait probablement hors d’elle, détruirait leur couple à coups de couteau, et, de toute façon, tout appartenait très certainement à de l’histoire ancienne car Tucker faisait tout son possible pour l’éviter. Il ne lui cherchait même plus des noises. Rien du tout. Il faisait tout simplement comme si Stan n’existait plus.

Le brun _savait_ que Craig ne faisait que se voiler la face. Il ne lui disait pas cependant, persuadé qu’il allait finir par s’en rendre compte tout seul. Il était assez grand après tout ; quoique sacrément débile quand il y mettait du sien et s’entêtait à propos de quelque chose.

Ils traversaient les couloirs, se dirigeant vers la sortie du lycée. Stan se sentait mal d’avoir délaissé un peu Wendy et comptait se rattraper, bien que ses attentions fussent partiellement égoïstes. La jeune fille parlait des problèmes qu’elle rencontrait avec son club de débat depuis que Cartman l’avait rejoint rien que pour l’embêter, lorsque ses yeux noirs comme des diamants se déposèrent sur les lèvres de Stan. Elle se tut et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

― Stan, commença-t-elle d’une voix blanche, d’où vient la morsure à ta lèvre ?

Un frisson glacé descendit l’échine du garçon. Merde, saleté de Craig. S’il ne trouvait pas une excuse cohérente et convaincante, il était fichu ; car Wendy n’était pas dupe. Il se gratta l’arrière de la nuque et fit un petit rire gêné, ce qui ne fut pas compliqué car il l’était bel et bien à ce moment-là.

― Shelly m’a fait un croche-patte, je me suis pété la gueule et quand mon menton a rencontré le sol je me suis mordu, mentit-il.

Le mensonge dut néanmoins être crédible, car la jeune fille afficha une moue compatissante.

― T’as sœur est une vraie peste, vivement qu’elle s’en aille, dit-elle.

Stan hocha la tête, ne pouvant ajouter quoi que ce fût en raison de sa gorge nouée. Ça le faisait culpabiliser, de lui mentir ainsi. Mais il se dit que c’était mieux que la vérité.

*

Stan était vautré sur le lit de son meilleur ami Kyle, tandis que ce dernier et Cartman étaient assis sur le sol, contre le lit, devant la télévision du rouquin. Ils s’affrontaient sur _Tekken_ , mais un peu en vrai aussi ; Cartman ne cessait de foutre ses gros doigts sur la manette de Kyle et celui-ci lui donnait des coups de coude. Il y avait bien eu un moment où Stan regardait et se marrait, mais à cet instant il pensait à autre chose. D’habitude, quand Kyle et Cartman étaient occupés à se chamailler, Stan se tournait vers Kenny et ils partaient dans leur propre monde. Mais ce jour-ci Kenny n’était pas là et Stan était seul face à ses pensées. Qui se tournaient inévitablement vers Craig.

Sortant son portable de sa poche, il se rendit sur la conversation qu’il avait avec lui sur _Coonstagram_ et fit défiler son écran pour remonter au début de la page. De là, il se mit à tout relire (bien qu’il n’y eût vraiment pas grand-chose). C’était quelque chose qu’il faisait souvent ; lorsque Wendy se séparait de lui, il avait toujours pour habitude de relire tous les messages qu’il avait échangés avec elle, regrettant avec nostalgie cette époque heureuse.

Ici, il n’y avait aucune époque heureuse à regretter. Toutefois, il se surprit à lire les messages avec un certain pincement au cœur. Etant frustré qu’il n’y eût pas plus de messages que cela, il tapota de ses doigts quelque chose qui ferait sans aucun doute réagir Craig.

_Je sais que t’es en train de penser à moi_

Fixant son écran avec attention, son index grattant la coque avec impatience, il attendit insupportablement une quelconque réponse. Lorsqu’enfin trois petits points apparurent, il faillit lâcher un long soupir de soulagement. La réponse avait beau être extrêmement brève, elle arracha tout de même un petit sourire en coin à Stan.

_Crève_

Content de lui-même, Stan continua :

_T’as oublié le « c’est pas que je t’aime bien, baka »_

Stan n’avait même pas remarqué qu’un petit sourire s’était étalé sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu’une main vint lui prendre son portable cependant, il sentit les commissures de ses lèvres retomber. Il avait heureusement eu le temps de verrouiller son smartphone avant que Cartman ne le prît. Lui et Kyle le regardaient curieusement (Cartman arborait tout de même un petit sourire en coin).

― Pourquoi tu souris comme un débile ? Qu’est-ce qu’il peut y avoir de si intéressant sur ton portable, huh ? dit Cartman d’un ton qui énervait très souvent Kyle.

Cette fois-ci, c’est Stan qui fut atteint.

― Cartman, rends-moi mon portable, ordonna-t-il. Kyle, dis-lui de me rendre mon portable.

Mais Kyle était tout aussi curieux que Cartman et se pencha vers lui pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Le Samsung de Stan vibra dans la main du plus grand des trois, et ses deux amis haussèrent les sourcils en voyant la notification qui, le brun le devinait bien qu’il ne pût voir, était un nouveau message de Craig.

― Tucker ? Tu parles avec Tucker ? Depuis quand ? demanda Cartman, étonné.

Les yeux de Kyle restèrent un peu plus longtemps sur l’écran avant de se poser sur les iris gris pâle de Stan, impassible.

― Stan ? s’enquit-il, je peux te poser une question ?

― Euh, tu viens juste de le faire, mais vas-y.

Il redoutait la question.

― Il y a quoi entre toi et Craig ?

Les yeux de Stan s’écarquillèrent et il faillit s’étouffer avec sa propre salive ; sa réaction était volontairement exagérée ceci dit, car il avait deviné que Kyle lui demanderait ça et ne voulait pas paraître suspect en n’ayant aucune réaction particulière.

― Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? fit-il, jouant les ignorants (ça marchait plutôt bien, en général).

Kyle échangea un regard avec Cartman, puis reposa ses yeux émeraude sur lui.

― Tu peux nous le dire, Stan, si tu sors avec Craig je ne te jugerai pas.

― Moi je te jugerai, intervint Cartman, mais Kyle le fit taire d’un coup de coude.

Stan soupira. L’idée de leur dire à propos de cette « chose » qu’il y avait entre eux ne traversa même pas son esprit. C’est un sujet étrange, mais ce qui était sûr c’était que c’était top secret. Il n’était même pas sûr de pouvoir en parler à Craig, alors à d’autres ?

― Sérieusement, ma relation avec Craig elle est comme la vôtre ; on se déteste juste et on se fout sur la gueule tout le temps, décida-t-il de répondre, ce qui était partiellement la vérité.

Sur ce, il se redressa, récupéra son portable, et sortit de la pièce, désirant rentrer chez lui.

Lorsque Stan referma la porte derrière lui, il y eut un petit temps où Kyle et Cartman restèrent silencieux. Puis Cartman tourna la tête vers le rouquin, plongeant ses yeux hétérochromes de chat sur les siens.

― Il le sait qu’on _-_

― Non, le coupa Kyle.

Lorsque Stan fut de nouveau dehors, la maison des Broflosvki désormais derrière lui, il se rappela de la notification qui lui avait valu quelques questions de la part de ses amis et ressortit son portable de sa poche. Retournant sur la conversation qu’il avait avec Craig, il lut le nouveau message avec amusement.

_C’est pas que je te déteste mais je te déteste, connard d’enfoiré de fils de pute_

Ses lèvres se retroussant en un nouveau sourire en coin, il tapota une brève réponse qui ferait très certainement rager Craig.

_Si tu le dis chéri_

*

Stan venait d’entrer dans la cantine, son plateau en main, lorsqu’il repéra la table où ses amis s’étaient installés. C’était une longue table pouvant accueillir douze personnes, mais seule une moitié était utilisée. A l’extrémité, Clyde était assis devant une place vide, et à côté du brun se trouvait Kenny, lui-même à côté de Cartman, qui piquait sa fourchette dans l’assiette de Kyle, juste en face de lui, pour le faire chier. A la gauche de Kyle se trouvait toute une rangée de places libres. Mais à sa droite, se trouvait Craig. Et à la droite de Craig, juste en face de Clyde, la place était complètement vide, prête à l’accueillir. En temps normal, Stan se serait naturellement dirigé vers la place à côté de Kyle. Mais le temps était un peu spécial, et c’est avec un petit sourire se dessinant sur le coin des lèvres qu’il se dirigea vers la place libre à la droite de Craig, qui était dos à lui.

Il posa brutalement son plateau ; et l’effet voulu porta ses fruits car Craig se figea, sa fourchette suspendue dans l’air. Du coin de l’œil, il toisa Stan d’un regard hostile ; mais ce dernier ne s’en soucia pas le moins du monde et s’assit tranquillement, un tout petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Il ne se rappelait pas que faire chier Craig était si divertissant, avant cela. En fait, il lui semblait que les rôles s’étaient totalement inversés. Avant, c’était Tucker qui venait avec son petit sourire de mange-merde pour le faire chier, alors que Stan aurait préféré faire semblant que le grand n’existait pas. Désormais, Stan prenait du plaisir à embêter Craig, et ce dernier essayait de l’éviter du mieux qu’il le pût.

Stan commença à manger, laissant les conversations reprendre place. Kyle et Cartman se disputaient, Clyde racontait tout un tas d’histoire à Craig _─_ qui ne daignait même pas faire semblant de l’écouter _─_ tandis que Kenny était à côté, suspendu à ses lèvres et buvant toutes ses paroles, silencieusement caché derrière sa parka. Marsh surveillait Craig du coin de l’œil, attendant le moment propice pour passer à l’action. Craig avait tout d’abord découvert que le meilleur moyen pour mettre Stan en rogne était de lui dire ce qui faisait mal. Et Stan avait récemment découvert que leur rapprochement physique était un sujet délicat pour lui.

C’est donc avec un tout petit sourire en coin de petit malin sur les lèvres qu’il posa soudainement la main sur le genou de Craig.

Ce dernier se figea, mais aucune émotion ne traversa son visage. Stan était un peu déçu. Il s’était attendu à un sursaut, à quelque chose, n’importe quoi. Mais Craig se remit à manger comme si de rien n’était. C’est alors que Stan vit le tout petit sourire en coin narquois qui s’était également installé sur les lèvres de Tucker. Puis, sans prévenir, Tucker rapprocha sa jambe et la colla à celle de Stan.

OK. S’il voulait jouer à ça, il allait être servi.

Toujours le plus naturellement du monde, comme si rien ne se passait, Stan fit deux petites pressions sur le genou de Craig, insistant un peu plus à la seconde, l’air de rien. Craig continua de manger tranquillement, n’apportant aucune réponse à ce geste. Stan, un peu frustré par cette absence de riposte, glissa légèrement sa main le long de la jambe de Tucker, jusqu’à la positionner sur le haut de sa cuisse.

A la surprise du brun, Craig changea de comportement du tout au tout. Lâchant sa fourchette, il prit la main de Stan et la repoussa brutalement, puis planta son regard vert anis et froid dans le sien. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il semblait en colère (ce qui n’était pas une émotion rare, pour lui).

― C’est quoi la prochaine étape, tu passes sous la table ? cracha-t-il avec venin.

Alors que la table était devenue silencieuse, les regardant les yeux écarquillés, sans comprendre la raison d’une telle interruption alors que rien ne semblait se passer de leur point de vue, Stan soutint le regard haineux de son ennemi de toujours et vit rouge. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, le garçon attrapa son verre d’eau rempli, puis le vida brusquement sur le visage de Craig. Ce dernier ferma les yeux au dernier moment et eut un léger mouvement de recul.

Désormais, il était clair que leurs amis retenaient leur souffle. Tucker rouvrit lentement les yeux, tout doucement, mais la rage que Stan y lit lorsque ses iris rencontrèrent de nouveau les siennes suffit à lui apporter un frisson glacé le long de l’échine. Son visage était humide et une partie de ses cheveux, mèches d’un noir intense, ruisselaient légèrement, quelques gouttes tombant une à une sur son nez.

Aussi rapidement que Stan lorsqu’il avait décidé de verser son verre d’eau sur Craig Tucker, il attrapa sans ménagement les cheveux de Marsh, les agrippant avec force dans l’optique de lui faire le plus de mal possible, et plaqua violemment sa tête sur son assiette, envoyant son visage s’écraser sur ses pommes de terre et son poulet.


	10. La superposition des univers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan Marsh et Craig Tucker se détestent.  
> Depuis la plus tendre enfance, ils se sont toujours fait la guerre, sans s’expliquer pourquoi. Cette haine ne s’est jamais tarie, et au contraire s’est emmagasinée au fil des années. L’envie de foutre son poing dans le visage de Craig démange Stan. Le besoin de fracasser le crâne de Stan contre un mur ronge Craig.  
> Mais l’envie de s’embrasser se fait peut-être un peu plus forte.

Craig et Clyde étaient vautrés sur les sièges du hall d’entrée de South Park High, à deux sur un seul portable, en train de jouer à un jeu sur lequel les deux garçons passaient le plus clair de leur temps en cours de SVT, au fond de la classe. Là, ils attendaient que la sonnerie retentît, sans se soucier du monde environnant autour d’eux et de leur écran.

Du moins, c’était le cas jusqu’à ce que Millie décidât de surgir soudain devant eux, les mains sur les hanches, l’air décidée et énervée. Sentant une présence devant eux, les deux garçons relevèrent la tête, le visage de Clyde devenant blême en voyant la jeune fille. Craig déglutit et soutint son regard de braise, craignant ce qui allait se produire. Aux dernières nouvelles, Millie pensait que les deux garçons sortaient ensemble (c’était du moins ce que Craig lui avait clairement dit, bien que ce fût complètement faux ; mais Clyde avait accepté à contrecœur, bien qu’il n’eût pas réellement eu l’opportunité d’exprimer son avis dans cette histoire). Mais qui sait ce que Millie savait désormais ?

― Hum…

Craig se racla la gorge puis continua ;

― Ouais ?

Millie ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sa longue queue-de-cheval partait du haut de sa tête et descendait jusqu’à sa taille, une moitié passant sur l’épaule droite et la seconde moitié sur l’épaule gauche. Elle prit le temps de soutenir le regard vert anis de Craig, de le fusiller des yeux. Puis elle dévisagea tour à tour les deux garçons, et déclara finalement :

― J’exige que vous vous embrassiez devant moi.

Devant l’air abasourdi _─_ et un peu stupide _─_ des deux garçons, elle leva les yeux au ciel et expliqua.

― Pour m’assurer que vous ne m’avez pas menti. Si vous vous embrassez devant moi, si vous me prouvez que vous êtes ensemble, alors j’accepterai et ne viendrai plus te voir, Craig.

Sa voix était claire, dure, assurée et prête à en découdre s’ils montraient la moindre résistance. D’ailleurs, ses lèvres étaient pincées en une fine ligne et ses yeux brillaient d’un éclat déterminé. Elle n’était pas là pour rigoler.

Craig sentit son meilleur ami tourner la tête vers lui pour lui lancer un regard à la fois abasourdi et paniqué, mais le garçon ne lui accorda aucune attention, ses yeux vert anis plantés sur la jeune fille debout devant lui. Détournant finalement le regard et se redressant, invitant implicitement Donovan à faire de même, il se racla la gorge et toussota.

― Ouais, alors, en fait, ça va pas être possible ; Clyde a de l’herpès, dit Craig le plus sérieusement du monde.

― QUOI ?! Bien sûr que non !! protesta bruyamment celui-ci.

Toujours en gardant son petit sourire crispé à l’adresse de Millie, dont un de ses sourcils châtain clair s’était redressé, il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami, lui ordonnant de la fermer.

― Ouais, ouais j’ai de l’herpès, déclara calmement Clyde, son ton changeant du tout au tout, tout en se frottant distraitement le ventre et s’empêchant de grimacer en raison du coup de Craig. T’sais j’ai _─_ j’ai mangé un truc qui fallait pas et pouf c’est apparu, c’est fou comme ce genre de trucs _-_

― Clyde ferme ta gueule.

― Oui.

Ne prononçant toujours pas le moindre mot, Millie les regarda tour à tour, ses deux sourcils désormais haussés, l’air plus qu’ennuyée. De toute évidence, elle n’y prenait pas.

― Embrassez-vous devant moi, c’est la dernière fois que je vous le demande, répéta-t-elle posément, d’une voix calme pourtant menaçante qui promettait tout un tas de choses.

― Accorde-nous juste deux secondes, répondit Craig en levant son index et son majeur pour faire un deux avec sa main.

Puis, ne perdant pas de temps, il prit le bras de Clyde et l’emmena un peu plus loin.

― On n’a pas le choix, va falloir le faire, chuchota rapidement Tucker. Connard, ajouta-t-il comme si rien de tout ça n’était entièrement de sa faute.

Clyde écarquilla ses grands yeux noisette et le regarda comme s’il était taré.

― Mec, mec, Heidi est en train de regarder, je peux pas faire ça _-_

Et avant qu’il n’eût le temps de montrer discrètement d’un signe du menton la jeune fille brune, assise à une quinzaine de mètres plus loin, qui regardait curieusement dans leur direction depuis l’apparition de Millie, Craig répliqua sans perdre son calme :

― Si tu m’aides pas, je dis à tout le monde que tu t’es pissé dessus chez moi l’année dernière.

Les yeux de Clyde s’agrandirent plus conséquemment encore, totalement outré.

― Mais ça n’est jamais arrivé !

― Et tout le monde me croira quand même, c’est ça qui est génial, répondit le garçon aux cheveux ténébreux avec un long sourire content de soi.

Donovan ouvrit la bouche une fois, la referma, la rouvrit une seconde fois puis, arrivant à court d’argument et devant admettre sa défaite (Craig n’avait décidément aucun scrupule), hocha la tête à contrecœur.

― OK, OK, je vais le faire.

Revenant vers Millie, sans grande volonté, ils restèrent à la regarder un instant sans rien dire, attendant _─_ espérant _─_ qu’elle leur dise que c’était bon, qu’elle les laissait tranquille sans les obliger à s’embrasser. Mais, comme à prévoir, son regard resta déterminé et ses sourcils haussés, impatiente. Craig soupira et marmonna :

― C’est bon, on va le faire.

Sur ce, il se tourna vers Clyde et baissa la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Donovan avait le nez un peu plissé, sûrement dégoûté par ce qu’ils s’apprêtaient à faire. Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, et il fallut que Millie toussote pour les faire réagir. Lançant un dernier regard vers Heidi, Clyde afficha un air frustré puis soutint le regard glacé et impénétrable de son meilleur ami de toujours.

Craig essaya de dédramatiser ; il avait embrassé _Stan_ , alors embrasser Clyde ne pouvait pas être si compliqué. D’un certain côté, il devait admettre que c’était différent. Il avait _voulu_ Stan, aussi immonde et horrible que cette pensée puisse l’être. Clyde, c’était son meilleur ami ; ça allait juste être bizarre.

Atrocement mal à l’aise, Craig posa une main sur l’avant-bras de Clyde, et ce dernier fit de même. Puis, ne pouvant réprimer leur expression de blobfish en décomposition, Craig se pencha en avant et posa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de Clyde, le temps d’une simple seconde.

N’attendant pas plus longtemps pour se séparer, ils lancèrent un regard à Millie, presque défiant. Celle-ci avait ses bras croisés sur la poitrine et ses sourcils n’étaient plus haussés. Quelque chose d’un peu barbare brillait dans ses yeux.

― Vous rigolez ou quoi ? Vous vous croyez en CE1 ? Vous le faites avec la langue, ça ne compte pas sinon, exigea-t-elle.

Clyde, les yeux écarquillés, s’apprêta à protester, mais Craig ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Marmonnant une insulte envers la mère de quelqu’un, il attrapa les joues de Donovan sans ménagement, se pencha une nouvelle fois en avant et l’embrassa cette fois-ci à pleine bouche, n’attendant pas pour immiscer sa langue en Clyde, qui tentait vainement de le repousser.

Déterminant qu’il avait assez galoché son meilleur ami pour toute une vie et que Millie devrait être satisfaite, il se sépara de lui et apporta immédiatement une manche à ses lèvres pour les nettoyer, voyant Clyde faire de même du coin de l’œil, rouge de gêne et très peu content. Donovan allait très certainement lui en vouloir pour quelques temps, surtout si on se fiait à l’air absolument déboussolé et ahuri de Heidi, un peu plus loin.

Plantant durement ses yeux vert anis sur ceux de Millie, la défiant de dire que cela ne suffisait toujours pas, il se rendit compte, en voyant son sourire étinceler d’une joie malsaine, qu’elle n’avait pas été dupe et avait directement compris que Craig n’était ni gay ni ne sortait avec Clyde. Elle les avait forcés pour réclamer sa vengeance.

Mais Tucker se dit qu’il l’avait bien cherché.

*

Craig était assis sur un banc, à Stark’s Pond, la tête un peu relevée pour regarder le ciel. La nuit était complète et les étoiles brillaient au-dessus de sa tête, scintillant doucement et se reflétant dans le lac, venant faire étinceler les petites vagues venant lécher la rive.

D’un geste nonchalant, il reposa sa cigarette entre ses fines lèvres et inhala une bouffée de fumée, avant de la relâcher lentement, la laissant s’éparpiller autour de lui en un nuage toxique. Il était dans les environs de deux heures du matin et cela faisait déjà quelques heures que Tucker errait dehors, vagabondant dans les rues avant de se poser à Stark’s Pond. Dans le moment présent, rentrer chez lui n’était pas une option envisageable. Il s’était encore embrouillé avec son beau-père ; mais cette fois-ci la dispute avait été plus grosse que les précédentes et Craig savait que rentrer ne ferait que la ranimer.

Ruby n’avait pas besoin d’assister de nouveau à cela ; cette ordure était son père, après tout. Le garçon aux cheveux d’onyx s’était donc résigné à passer la nuit dehors, bien qu’il fît plutôt froid et qu’il n’était vêtu que d’un sweat bleu à capuche.

Il était en train de ravaler un frisson lorsqu’il aperçut soudainement une silhouette venir à sa rencontre, à sa droite. Tournant la tête, il eut le temps d’apercevoir Stan Marsh s’asseoir silencieusement sur le banc sur lequel il était lui-même installé, veillant quand même à respecter une distance de sécurité.

Craig resta d’abord désemparé, surpris, mais reprit bien vite ses esprits et referma son visage, dont l’expression devint impassible, ses sourcils revenant se replacer à leur place.

― Tu fous quoi ? demanda-t-il calmement, ne voulant pas troubler le silence de la nuit.

Stan ne daigna même pas le regarder et garda son regard braqué devant lui, imperturbable, calme. Il ne portait pas son bonnet noir et gris, et ses mèches ténébreuses retombaient inégalement sur son front. Tucker se força à ne pas regarder avec autant d’insistance qu’il le désirait réellement.

― Je pourrais te poser la même question, répliqua tranquillement le garçon.

Les sourcils de Craig se froncèrent devant cette absence de réponse, et il détourna les yeux après avoir toisé quelques instants le visage impénétrable de son pire ennemi (ou nouvellement amant ? Il y avait « amour » dans « amant », et Craig était complètement sûr de ne ressentir absolument rien qui s’approchait de près ou de loin à de l’amour pour Stan. Il y avait juste une curiosité. Une curiosité, et du désir).

Après un temps de silence étrangement agréable, et non pas gênant comme Craig le redoutait, Stan ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche.

― Je t’ai vu embrasser Clyde ce matin.

Sa voix n’était pas plus haute qu’un murmure et posée. Il regardait toujours devant lui, ses yeux gris pâle braqués sur le lac qui brillait sous les étoiles, l’air détaché.

― T’es jaloux ? répondit Craig avec l’ombre d’un petit sourire en coin.

Marsh tourna enfin la tête vers lui et planta son regard sur ses lèvres, le temps d’une furtive seconde. L’instant d’après, il observait de nouveau les vagues léchant la rive.

Craig se rendit compte qu’il se tenait, au beau milieu de la nuit, en compagnie de son pire ennemi, et qu’ils étaient en train de tenir une simple discussion. C’était la plus longue conversation qu’ils n’avaient jamais eue sans se taper dessus.

Stan se racla la gorge, puis parla d’un ton dégagé :

― Je n’arrivais pas à dormir. Je viens ici quand ça m’arrive.

Le Craig de ce matin aurait répondu : « OK, je m’en branle ». Le Craig de ce soir ne répondit rien mais écouta, attendant la suite.

― J’aime bien. C’est calme, et ça me permet de me vider la tête.

― Des problèmes avec Wendy ? lança Craig.

Mais, cette fois-ci, ce n’était pas une pique.

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de Stan et le temps d’une seconde l’expression indéchiffrable de son visage s’ébranla. Puis la seconde passa et cet air s’envola.

― Entre autres, répondit-il simplement.

Un nouveau silence s’installa, calme et apaisant. Les garçons regardaient le lac, écoutant le doux son de l’eau. Il n’y avait aucun lampadaire, mais ils y voyaient néanmoins car la lune, à cet instant du mois complètement pleine, et la mer d’étoiles se reflétaient parfaitement sur le lac, les baignant d’une lueur fantomatique.

Ce fut cette fois-ci Craig qui brisa le silence :

― Je peux pas vraiment rentrer chez moi. Pas pour le moment.

Il n’attendait aucune réponse, il avait dit ça seulement parce que Stan avait partagé la raison de sa présence à un tel endroit à cette heure déjà bien avancée de la nuit. Pourtant, Marsh, sans jamais briser le contact visuel avec le lac, lui répondit :

― Il y a de la place chez moi.

Les sourcils de Craig se haussèrent et il lança un regard à son voisin, comme pour s’assurer qu’il avait bien entendu ou qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une mauvaise blague. Mais Stan évitait son regard, préférant faire face à l’horizon, et son visage était parfaitement sérieux.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux garçons se relevaient et quittaient Stark’s Pond pour se rendre dans la demeure des Marsh.

Quand Stan ouvrit la porte de sa maison (Craig n’y était jamais entré et aurait menti s’il avait prétendu ne pas être intrigué) des aboiements se firent entendre à l’intérieur. Avec une grimace dégoûtée, Craig se rappela que son pire ennemi était dans la possession d’un sale clebs puant.

A peine la porte fut ouverte qu’une boule de poils géante se précipita au-dehors, la queue remuante et martelant les murs, pour se jeter dans les bras de Stan, essayant de lui lécher le visage. Craig se fit une petite note mentale comme quoi si une seule goutte de bave de chien atteignait la bouche de Stan, plus jamais il ne se laisserait embrasser par ce sale con.

La seconde d’après cependant, Sparky (Craig n’avait pas retenu le nom, Stan l’avait juste prononcé quand il parlait à son chien d’un ton complètement gaga) le repéra et son comportement changea du tout au tout. Sa queue arrêta de remuer joyeusement et resta immobile, et ses yeux marron lui lancèrent des éclairs. Très vite, un grognement s’éleva depuis sa gorge.

Stan arrêta de lui caresser la tête et le regarda sans comprendre, déboussolé par cet état qui ne ressemblait pas à celui de son brave chien.

― Je comprends pas, d’habitude il est n’est pas mé-

Mais Stan fut coupé par un aboiement irrité de la part de son sale clebs et ce dernier essaya de faire un bond dans la direction de Craig, qui ne lui en laissa pas l’opportunité. Son regard vert anis et froid était assombri, un rictus de dégoût aux lèvres et un pli hautain au niveau du nez, il toisa l’animal comme s’il s’agissait d’une merde sous sa semelle.

― Silence, chien, dit-il d’un ton glacé et autoritaire.

La seconde d’après, Sparky était couché aux pieds de Tucker, dans une position de soumission totale, la tête baissée, et lâchait un petit geignement.

Stan regarda avec attention son chien, ses sourcils haussés, puis leva la tête pour regarder curieusement son camarade, étant encore agenouillé à terre.

― Tu étais dresseur de chiens dans une autre vie ?

Craig haussa les épaules, toisant Sparky d’un œil ennuyé.

― Ça m’étonnerait, je déteste ça.

Sur ce, Stan se redressa et lança un coup d’œil aux escaliers qui menaient vers l’étage supérieur, sans aucun doute les chambres. Le garçon aux cheveux de jais sortit son portable de sa poche et regarda l’heure. Trois heures trente du matin.

― Tes parents sont là ? demanda soudainement Tucker d’un ton détaché.

Le temps d’une seconde, les lèvres de Marsh s’étaient retroussées pour afficher un tout petit sourire en coin satisfait. Il faillit demander au garçon pourquoi, exactement, il posait une telle question, mais se retint à temps. Bien qu’il en eût plus qu’envie, chercher Craig n’était peut-être l’idée la plus ingénieuse sur le moment.

― Non, pas cette nuit. Mon père a encore fait de la merde et ma mère essaye de lui faire arrêter ses conneries.

Craig voulut demander ce qu’il entendait par « encore » mais décida de se taire. La bêtise sans limite de Randy Marsh était bien connue de tous. Tucker se surprit à être soulagé de voir que Stan n’était pas comme son père.

Désormais silencieux, les garçons se dirigèrent vers les escaliers et montèrent les marches, limitant le bruit en raison de la présence potentielle de l’aînée. Stan l’entraîna dans une pièce au fond du couloir, et très rapidement Craig se retrouva projeté dans le monde de son pire ennemi. Les murs étaient mauves et le parquet était d’un bois sombre, ce qui ne donnait pas un effet très lumineux dans sa chambre. Le grand lit au fond de la pièce était proprement bordé, les draps bleu marine ne présentant aucun pli, cependant quelques piles de vêtements maculaient le sol. D’un geste un peu distrait, Stan les tassa dans un coin en les déplaçant avec des coups de pied. Son bureau était basique et un peu bordélique, mais laissant assez de place pour l’utiliser (juste un peu). La grande étagère, posée contre le même mur que le lit, présentait sûrement le plus intéressant de la pièce.

Si l’univers de Craig se trouvait sur son plafond, celui de Stan était dans cette étagère.

Plusieurs trophées y avaient été placés, et il était clair que Stan en était atrocement fier. Craig s’approcha sans un bruit et prit le temps de les regarder, taisant la partie à l’intérieur de lui qui clamait qu’il abhorrait les putains de sportifs avec leur putain de veste letterman à la con.

Il y avait quelques trophées pour des concours de natation, de baseball et de judo, mais les trophées les plus nombreux et mis en avant étaient ceux qui exhibaient ses prouesses au football ; Stan était le capitaine de l’équipe de South Park High, après tout, en plus d’être la star quarterback (Clyde s’était souvent plaint que Marsh était toujours celui sous les projecteurs).

Craig sentit une présence se rapprocher, et lorsqu’il tourna discrètement la tête il remarqua que Stan s’était posté à ses côtés et regardait avec attention ses trophées, avec un petit sourire et un air nostalgique qui intrigua le garçon aux cheveux comme la nuit. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Craig Tucker se rendit compte que Stan n’était peut-être pas juste ce cliché sportif qu’il haïssait tant.

L’expression de Stan se décomposa légèrement et quelque chose d’indéchiffrable s’installa alors ; quelque chose qui ne plut pas à Craig. Marsh commença à tourner les talons, mais avant qu’il ne pût esquisser un pas en arrière Craig attrapa le col de son blouson et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Bien que ses yeux fussent fermés, il pouvait presque voir l’expression abasourdie de Stan, ses yeux écarquillés et ses sourcils haussés. Puis le garçon se détendit et il répondit au baiser. D’abord avec douceur, puis plus brusquement.

Stan mordit les lèvres de Craig, et ce dernier posa ses grandes mains sur les épaules du garçon. Ensuite, il poussa avec force pour le faire tomber sur ses genoux. Stan leva la tête et lui lança un regard curieux, l’un de ses sourcils froncé et l’autre haussé, commençant à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Tucker ne se contenta que de poser une main sur les cheveux de Stan, en agrippant quelques mèches, puis d’ouvrir sa braguette avec l’autre.

― Mange, dit-il de la voix grave et lente qui lui était propre, tout en le regardant sombrement.

Et quand Stan y mit les dents, il ne se gêna pas le moins du monde pour le gifler.


	11. S’enfoncer dans le mensonge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan Marsh et Craig Tucker se détestent.  
> Depuis la plus tendre enfance, ils se sont toujours fait la guerre, sans s’expliquer pourquoi. Cette haine ne s’est jamais tarie, et au contraire s’est emmagasinée au fil des années. L’envie de foutre son poing dans le visage de Craig démange Stan. Le besoin de fracasser le crâne de Stan contre un mur ronge Craig.  
> Mais l’envie de s’embrasser se fait peut-être un peu plus forte.

Stan était en cours d’histoire lorsqu’il décida de sécher. La salle habituelle étant toujours en travaux, il était encore placé à côté de Craig. Seulement cette fois-ci, le garçon n’était pas là.

La dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient adressés la parole, c’était cette nuit où Craig était venu chez lui. Après avoir fait…certaines choses (l’ego de Stan l’avait un peu en travers de la gorge, s’il pouvait se permettre ce jeu de mot), le garçon avait montré la chambre d’ami à Craig (ce qui était ironique, puisque Tucker n’avait rien à voir avec un ami), et l’y avait ensuite laissé pour se coucher (après s’être fait un bain de bouche). Mais le lendemain matin, quand Stan avait lancé un coup d’œil à la pièce, elle était déserte et le lit était impeccablement fait, à croire que personne n’y était jamais entré.

Depuis, Stan n’avait pas encore revu Tucker. Au début, Marsh s’était dit, un peu d’une façon boudeuse, que de toute façon il s’en fichait. Mais c’était faux et il se rendait compte qu’il avait envie de le revoir. C’est donc sans vraiment prendre le temps de réfléchir et donc de changer d’avis qu’il attrapa son portable, se rendit sur l’application _Coonstagram_ , et rédigea un court message à Craig.

_T’es pas en cours, tu fous quoi ?_

Craig allait très certainement relever le fait que Stan avait l’air inquiet et même frustré, mais sur le moment il ne trouva pas le temps d’en avoir quelque chose à faire. Alors que le professeur répétait pour la troisième que ce sujet du cours serait dans le contrôle, la réponse se fit enfin venir.

_Je te manque à ce point ?_

Stan esquissa une grimace mais pianota rapidement une réponse, ne voulant pas laisser l’opportunité à Craig de se déconnecter. Cette larve n’était pas souvent en ligne après tout.

_T’as pas répondu à ma question_

La réponse se fit instantanée.

_T’as pas répondu à la mienne_

Stan dut se rendre à l’évidence qu’il marquait un point, et se résigna à répondre.

_Tu me manques pas. Maintenant réponds à ma question_

La réponse se fit cette fois-ci désirer, ce qui l’agaça un peu car Stan se rendit compte qu’il était impatient.

_Tu m’as l’air bien inquiet pour quelqu’un qui prétend le contraire_

Marsh ne répondit rien, voulant faire comprendre à Craig qu’il ne dirait rien tant qu’il n’aurait pas répondu à sa question.

_Je sèche, comme souvent, je vois pas pourquoi tu t’excites pour si peu_

_Je suis à Stark’s Pond_

Encore ? fut la première pensée de Stan. La seconde fut qu’il se demandait si Craig avait fait exprès de le lui dire en espérant qu’il viendrait le retrouver. C’était peut-être chercher un peu loin, mais ça restait envisageable.

Alors, la minute d’après, quand la sonnerie retentit au-dessus de sa tête, Stan réunit ses affaires et sortit de la salle quand il fut interrompu par la vibration dans sa poche.

Pensant qu’il s’agissait de Tucker (et s’étonnant d’en être satisfait), il le déverrouilla, mais perdant instantanément son sourire. Un message, oui, mais de Wendy.

_Mon match de volley commence dans vingt minutes, mais les gradins se remplissent vite, dépêche-toi si tu veux pas te retrouver tout au fond._

_A tout de suite <3_

Merde.

Merde, merde, merde.

Le match de volley de Wendy ; qu’il avait totalement zappé, comme tout ce qui s’apparentait de près ou de loin à sa petite-amie en ce moment. Parce qu’en ce moment, c’est Craig qui monopolisait son esprit. Ce qui était stupide, puisqu’il ne l’aimait pas. Il n’était plus sûr de le haïr comme avant, cependant.

Depuis le début de sa relation avec Wendy, il avait toujours dû venir la voir jouer au volley lors des matchs, bien que ça n’intéressât absolument personne, à part les filles qui les soutenaient. Wendy ne l’avait jamais _forcé_ à proprement parler à venir, mais il savait que s’il osait ne pas se pointer, elle serait très en colère.

Mais le timing était si mauvais, car Stan désirait vraiment retrouver Craig. Était-il en train de tromper Wendy avec Craig ? Cette pensée était complètement ridicule, dégueulasse, même. Pourtant, tous les faits le prouvaient. Il passait moins de temps avec Wendy pour retrouver Craig. Il ne pensait plus à Wendy, mais à Craig. Il l’avait embrassé. Et il l’avait même sucé (même s’il n’était pas près de recommencer, très sincèrement).

Craig Tucker.

Il trompait Wendy avec _Craig Tucker._

Il était à peu près certain que s’ils allaient voir ses amis, là, tout de suite, pour leur dire, ils rigoleraient, comme s’il s’agissait d’une énorme blague. Mais ce n’était pas une blague, c’était la vérité.

Il rangea son portable dans sa poche, et décida de ne pas y aller.

C’était sûrement une terrible idée, mais il préféra s’écouter plutôt que de se forcer, _encore._

Sa relation avec Wendy comportait de nombreuses failles. Mais le manque de communication était sûrement la pire.

Il était sur le point de sortir du lycée quand Kyle, Cartman et Kenny le rattrapèrent.

― Hey ! fit joyeusement Kenny, sa voix un peu étouffée derrière sa parka.

― Tu vas où comme ça ? lui demanda Kyle, presque suspicieusement.

Cartman, lui, ne fit que planter ses yeux hétérochromes de chat sur lui, sondant son âme comme il savait si bien le faire. Stan déglutit et détourna les yeux.

― Je vais… je vais voir le match de volley de Wendy, mentit-il finalement.

Eric pouffa.

― Sale canard, se moqua-t-il, t’en as pas marre de remuer la queue pour elle ?

_Si_ , pensa Stan, et cela ne fit que le conforter dans son choix de ne pas y aller.

― Bon, bah dans ce cas-là bon courage vieux, essaye de pas trop t’ennuyer, dit Kyle en lui mettant une main sur l’épaule, avant de partir avec Cartman.

Kenny leva la tête vers lui, et Stan dut baisser complètement la tête pour le regarder. Le petit blondinet continua de marcher, en ralentissant nettement lorsqu’il passa devant le brun. Lui lançant un regard bleuté plein de malices, des plis au niveau de ses pommettes trahissant la présence d’un petit sourire, il lui murmura doucement en passant, juste assez fort pour que seul Stan entendît ;

― Amuse-toi bien avec Craig.

Les yeux de Stan s’écarquillèrent et un frisson glacé lui descendit l’échine. Mais Kenny lui adressa un clin d’œil, apportant un index au niveau de ses lèvres pour faire le signe du silence, puis repartit tranquillement à la suite de ses deux amis.

Faut croire que Kenny n’était pas seulement silencieux, mais surtout très observateur.

*

Stan s’apprêtait à envoyer un message à Craig pour lui demander s’il était vraiment à Stark’s Pond quand il le vit au loin. Il était allongé sur l’herbe, une main derrière la tête, l’autre tenant une cigarette qu’il apportait à ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient délicatement fermés et la brise légère faisait bruire ses fines mèches d’un noir intense sur son front. Il semblait paisible, apaisé ; c’était très rare de le voir ainsi.

Pendant un instant, Stan resta immobile et ne se contenta que de le regarder, comme transi. Puis, tel un réveil brusque, il secoua la tête et se dirigea dans sa direction, glissant naturellement les mains dans ses poches. Lorsqu’il se fut assis à côté de Craig, qui était allongé dans le sens inverse, le garçon à moitié endormi ouvrit un œil et regarda son voisin, qui prenait le plus grand soin d’admirer le lac.

― T’es à ce point en manque de sperme ?

Stan serra les dents fort et les entendit grincer ; il ne daigna cependant pas répondre. Il vit du coin de l’œil Craig inhaler une bouffée de fumée, la garder quelques instants, avant de la relâcher doucement, la laissant s’éparpiller entre eux.

Stan se laissa tomber en arrière, afin d’être allongé comme Tucker. Ils étaient tous les deux en sens inverse par rapport à l’autre, mais leur visage était au même niveau. Ils voyaient l’autre à l’envers.

― Passe-moi une clope, fit Stan.

Craig le regarda longuement, sans répondre. Ils étaient proches l’un de l’autre, mais pas encore assez pour sentir la respiration de l’autre sur son visage. Le garçon aux cheveux d’ébène inhala une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette et la garda. Cette fois-ci, il se pencha vers Stan, qui entrouvrit la bouche, et y exhala. La fumée vint s’éparpiller autour d’eux et une partie fut inhalée par Marsh, qui avait fermé les yeux : tout comme Craig.

Ce dernier ne se sépara pas de lui cependant : au contraire, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l’embrassa doucement. Pour la première fois, il n’y eut ni morsure ni précipitation : seulement deux paires de lèvres qui dansaient langoureusement.

Mais les deux garçons savaient que ça n’allait pas durer.

Ce qu’ils ressentaient, leur relation, n’étaient qu’une phase. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’ils ne reviennent à la case départ.

*

Une averse avait perturbé leur repos, et les deux garçons se virent obligés de quitter Stark’s Pond pour aller se réfugier à l’abri. La destination possible la plus proche était la demeure des Tucker ; c’est donc ainsi que les deux pires ennemis de toujours se retrouvèrent devant la porte d’entrée de la maison de Craig.

Ils restèrent immobiles devant un petit moment, avant que le garçon aux cheveux d’ébène ne décidât finalement d’ouvrir cette foutue porte. Il ne voulait pas l’admettre, mais il était peu enclin à laisser Stan entrer chez lui pour la première fois. Il ne voulait pas l’amener directement dans son monde. Ce qui était peut-être un peu stupide ; puisqu’il était bien rentré dans celui de Marsh.

Stan, lui, était extrêmement curieux à l’idée d’entrer chez Craig. Il savait que Tucker n’avait pas véritablement de parents, mais cela s’arrêtait là ; il ne savait rien de sa situation familiale en dehors de sa petite sœur qui était dans la même classe que Karen et Ike.

Cependant, lorsque Craig ouvrit finalement la porte d’entrée et le laissa pénétrer à l’intérieur, il dut se rendre à l’évidence que sa situation quotidienne et familiale ne devait pas être ordinaire. L’intérieur était mort. Il n’y avait aucune vie dans cette maison, et l’ambiance était désastreuse. La luminosité était très faible bien que les rideaux ne cachassent pas les fenêtres ; l’obscurité semblait être générée par la maison elle-même. Un silence de mort régnait, et aucune décoration sortant de l’ordinaire n’ornait les meubles. Il n’y avait pas un seul grain de poussière et tout était à sa place. Stan se serait en fait cru dans une maison venant tout juste d’être achetée, quand encore personne n’avait posé ses marques. Il remarqua un détail particulier qui l’étonna et l’intrigua ; aucune photo. Ni de Craig enfant, ni de sa sœur, ni du restant de sa famille. Absolument rien. A croire qu’il habitait tout seul et n’avait aucune famille.

― Ma chambre est à l’étage, informa Craig.

Seulement son ton était plus plat que d’habitude et sa déclaration n’avait pas vraiment d’importance ; Stan devina qu’il avait juste parlé pour combler le vide perturbant qu’instaurait sa maison. Ça ne devait pas être très amusant d’y vivre quotidiennement, et le brun essaya de s’imaginer quel genre d’enfance son camarade avait eue. Elle n’avait sûrement pas été très joyeuse.

Les deux garçons montèrent les escaliers à la suite, Craig menant la marche. Arrivés à l’étage, Tucker bifurqua à gauche du couloir, se dirigeant ainsi vers la pièce plus en retrait par rapport aux autres. En passant, Stan aperçut une porte fermée sur laquelle avait été placardé un sticker en forme de doigt d’honneur, et devina qu’il s’agissait de la chambre de la fameuse Ruby.

Avant d’entrer dans la pièce personnelle de Craig Tucker, Stan n’avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce à quoi elle pourrait bien ressembler. En fait, il se serait presque attendu à une salle entièrement vide aux murs blancs. Il ne s’attendait clairement pas à ce qui s’étendait devant ses yeux.

Les murs étaient d’un bleu un peu foncé, néanmoins chaleureux, et le parquet était en bois. Un tapis en moumoute grise recouvrait une partie de la pièce, notamment le sol sous le lit. Dans un coin se trouvait une table basse avec une télévision, de nombreuses consoles branchées dessus, un grand pouf ayant l’air très confortable devant. Dans un autre coin de la pièce se trouvait une grande cage, dans laquelle un adorable petit cochon d’Inde courait sur sa roue rouge, semblant heureux (cette vue apaisa instantanément Stan ; après tout, il était un amoureux des animaux).

En raison du vide extrême que comportait le restant de la maison, Marsh aurait pensé qu’il n’y aurait rien dans la chambre de Craig, aucun petit objet ni décoration. En réalité, qu’importe où il posait son regard, il y avait toujours quelque chose d’intéressant à regarder. La pièce était d’une propreté inégalée (Stan se sentit un peu honteux en se rappelant de tous les vêtements sales qui recouvraient son propre parquet), à l’exception près de deux verres reconvertis en cendriers ; un sur le bureau, et un autre sur la table de chevet.

Le plafond était recouvert de petites étoiles et constellations qui s’illuminaient dans le noir, ce qui donnait une touche très personnelle à cette chambre. Stan en fut presque touché, il avait l’impression d’avoir franchi une ligne et qu’il s’en voyait bien plus rapproché de Craig.

Outre le fait que la taille du lit je-fais-des-plans-à-quatre-tous-les-week-ends de Craig était plutôt impressionnante, Marsh se vit très étonné par un autre détail. Stan s’était très vite rendu compte, une fois qu’il avait commencé à fréquenter Craig plus souvent et à apprendre à le connaître, que le garçon cachait de nombreuses facettes. Néanmoins, il fut surpris de voir le nombre d’oreillers et de peluches qui parsemaient son lit sur toute sa surface.

Il y avait des peluches Pokémon, mon voisin Totoro, même My Little Pony, et toutes sortes d’autres. Les centaines de mangas rangés sur des étagères et les figurines du même genre qui se trouvaient à côté suggéraient à Stan que le garçon avait peut-être un côté weeb dissimulé aux yeux de tous.

― Plus j’apprends à te connaître, Craig, plus je me dis que t’es pas le mec vénère que tout le monde pense que tu es, mais que t’es en fait juste un énorme nerd qui regarde des animés.

L’instant d’après, il se prenait une tape dans la nuque.

― La ferme.

Un petit sourire narquois s’étala sur les lèvres du garçon aux cheveux de jais, et Tucker le regarda d’un œil sombre.

― Je sais même pas ce que tu fous là, gronda Craig.

Le petit sourire de Stan s’intensifia et il se rapprocha de lui.

― C’est toi qui m’as invité, chéri.

Les sourcils noirs de Craig, dont celui qui était fendu à son extrémité par une cicatrice blanchâtre, se froncèrent sur ses beaux yeux vert anis.

― Tu m’as juste suivi comme un putain de chien. Et ne m’appelles plus jamais comme ça, grogna-t-il d’un ton menaçant.

Stan ne put s’empêcher de penser que, ça y était, il remontrait les crocs après un court instant d’accalmie. Se rapprochant encore plus de lui, il se tint juste devant le garçon, leur visage à quelques centimètres de l’autre.

― Pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange ? Tu m’as embrassé tout à l’heure, je te rappelle, fit Stan sans pouvoir cacher sa satisfaction.

De toute évidence, cette déclaration ne dut pas plaire à Craig car son expression s’assombrit. Il sembla à Stan que le garçon voulut répliquer quelque chose ; il dut cependant arriver à la même conclusion que Marsh car, semblant plus frustré qu’avant, il agrippa férocement les mèches sombres de Stan et tira sur le côté, le forçant à pencher la tête. Sans perdre plus du temps, il se rapprocha de son cou et y planta ses dents.

Stan, les yeux écarquillés et d’abord un peu surpris, reprit très vite ses esprits et s’apprêta à dire quelque chose qui ferait sans aucun doute enrager Craig lorsque la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit brusquement.

― Craig, tu peux me prêter ton-

Tucker avait très vite dégagé Stan d’un geste brusque, mais cela n’avait pas dû suffire car Ruby se tenait devant eux, les yeux grands ouverts et les sourcils haussés, sa main ayant lâché le portable dont la batterie était à plat qu’elle tenait alors. Du coin de l’œil, Stan vit Craig s’essuyer distraitement les lèvres, les yeux sur sa petite sœur.

― J’ai toujours cru que tu finirais par faire des trucs avec Clyde, mais en fait c’est encore pire, dit-elle d’une voix détachée et un peu lointaine.

― Ruby, commença Craig, pas le moins du monde perturbé (Stan, lui, regardait successivement le frère et la sœur, se sentant un peu stupide ; s’il avait été à la place de Tucker et que Shelly l’avait surpris à faire de même, il aurait très certainement perdu ses moyens), ne dis rien de tout ça ; garde-le pour toi, dit-il d’une voix assurée.

La jeune fille aux cheveux d’une teinte entre le rouge et le rose le regarda longuement, ses deux sourcils venant se hausser et formant une expression dédaigneuse ressemblant très fortement à celle de son frère.

― Et qu’est-ce que j’y gagne ? dit-elle d’un ton un peu insolent.

Stan se dit qu’il était sûrement trop tard, et qu’au lendemain tout le lycée serait au courant (il ne réalisait que maintenant les conséquences désastreuses que cela allait avoir sur lui), lorsque, tel un patron, Craig sortit tout simplement deux billets de cinquante dollars de sa poche et les lui tendit.

Ruby regarda l’argent quelques instants avant d’y consentir et de les empocher, l’air un peu satisfaite. Elle tourna ensuite les talons et sortit de la chambre comme si rien ne s’était passé. Sans même la connaître, Stan eut la certitude qu’elle tiendrait parole. Le garçon trouva cet échange stylé, et se dit qu’une chose pareille ne se serait jamais produite avec sa sœur. Craig avait plus de charisme que lui, bien que ce fût dur à s’avouer, c’était la vérité.

Craig se tourna ensuite vers lui, absolument pas perturbé.

― Sors de chez moi maintenant, j’ai envie de dormir.

Stan fit une petite expiration par le nez, soit un petit rire, et opina.  
Lorsqu’il sortit de la maison, c’est en ayant l’impression d’avoir laissé plus de mystères derrière lui qu’il n’en avait percés.


	12. Pas dupe, mais aveugle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan Marsh et Craig Tucker se détestent.  
> Depuis la plus tendre enfance, ils se sont toujours fait la guerre, sans s’expliquer pourquoi. Cette haine ne s’est jamais tarie, et au contraire s’est emmagasinée au fil des années. L’envie de foutre son poing dans le visage de Craig démange Stan. Le besoin de fracasser le crâne de Stan contre un mur ronge Craig.  
> Mais l’envie de s’embrasser se fait peut-être un peu plus forte.

Wendy appuyait successivement sur le bouton de son stylo bille rétractable, l’air complètement ailleurs. Le professeur faisait son cours devant elle, un cours de physique particulièrement intéressant et compliqué, mais elle ne pouvait trouver la force d’écouter ─ elle qui d’habitude était si assidue.

Mais son regard n’avait de cesse de se poser sur la table à deux rangs derrière la sienne, sur la diagonale. La table que Stan occupait toujours, et qui était à ce moment-là vide. Wendy ressentait une boule au ventre. C’était de l’angoisse, de la colère, et un peu de désespoir. Mais principalement de la frustration. Une frustration qui la démangeait et lui donnait envie de se ronger les ongles jusqu’au sang. Une frustration qui lui donnait envie de dégainer son portable et appeler cet enfoiré.

Parce que Wendy commençait à douter.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle considérait l’idée que son petit-ami chéri la trompait peut-être. La jeune fille n’était pas possessive. Elle n’était pas le type de personne à être jalouse facilement. Elle était plutôt cool de ce côté-là et, contrairement à Lola, ne pétait pas un câble lorsque son petit-ami faisait un sourire radieux à une autre fille.

Parce qu’elle avait confiance.

Stan était empli de défauts ; la principale étant son aversion pour les responsabilités. Mais de ce côté, Wendy n’avait jamais douté de lui, avait toujours eu confiance en lui. Elle n’avait encore jamais soupçonné son petit-copain de tromperie. Il faut croire que les temps changent.

Parce que Stan était plus distant que d’habitude. Parce qu’il ne lui parlait plus autant que d’habitude. Parce qu’il semblait la fuir. Parce qu’il avait une tendance à se gratter la nuque et détourner le regard lorsqu’il répondait à une question de sa part. Parce qu’il ne savait plus répondre sans bégayer à la question « où étais-tu ». Parce qu’il ne répondait à ses messages que part des écrits brefs, et ne lui en envoyait plus de lui-même. Parce qu’il n’était pas venu à son match de volley, alors que c’était quelque chose qu’il avait toujours fait malgré son évidente réticence (Wendy n’était pas dupe, tout de même). Mais peut-être avait-elle été aveugle.

Peut-être que, alors qu’elle pensait qu’il traversait tout simplement une mauvaise période et avait besoin d’être un peu seul, il avait aimé une autre fille durant tout ce temps-là.

A cette simple pensée, le ventre de Wendy se tordit douloureusement et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.   
Malgré tous ses défauts, Wendy aimait Stan. Très fort. Tellement fort qu’elle n’était pas sûre de ressentir un jour quelque chose d’aussi fort pour quelqu’un d’autre. Et ça lui faisait atrocement peur car, désormais, elle n’était plus sûre que ce fût réciproque.

Stan avait le droit de ne plus l’aimer. Il n’avait en revanche pas le droit de la tromper.

Un monstre gronda dans ses entrailles et le regard de la jeune fille aux cheveux d’ébène se durcit. Plantant brusquement ses yeux noirs comme des diamants sur son crayon qu’elle venait tout juste de briser en le serrant fort, elle se décida à aller mener son enquête.

Elle méritait de savoir ce qu’il se passait.

*

Wendy sortait tout juste de son cours lorsqu’elle repéra Kyle, le meilleur ami de Stan depuis la maternelle. La jeune fille savait que si quelqu’un savait quelque chose à propos de son copain, ce serait lui. Elle avait souvent un peu envié leur relation soudée ; car Stan se confiait bien plus facilement à Broflovski qu’à elle. Mais elle avait appris à comprendre que Stan avait besoin d’un meilleur ami pour tout lui dire, et qu’elle n’entrait malheureusement pas dans cette case. Ça lui allait cela dit ; elle ne voulait que le bien-être de Stanley.

― Kyle ! héla-t-elle, gagnant son attention.

Il était en train de se disputer avec Cartman ─ ce qui n’avait rien d’inhabituel ─ et son visage changea du tout au tout lorsqu’il l’aperçut. Il afficha un sourire et la salua, tandis qu’Eric faisait la grimace et marmonnait dans sa barbe.

― Salut Wendy, comment ça va ? demanda-t-il.

C’était un gentil garçon et Wendy l’appréciait beaucoup ; elle était contente qu’il fût le meilleur ami de Stan car il était digne de confiance. Elle ne lui parlait pas beaucoup (pour le coup, Stan n’était pas aussi cool qu’elle à propos des limites de possessivité) mais ils leur arrivaient de faire une compétition amicale pour les notes, étant tous les deux les meilleurs de leur classe ─ avec parfois Craig qui se montrait très ingénieux pour les matières scientifiques, au grand mystère de tous, étant donné qu’il était le meilleur des branleurs et ne faisait que rarement ses devoirs.

Chassant Tucker de ses pensées, car il n’avait vraiment aucun rapport avec elle et Stan, elle se refocalisa sur Kyle.

― Tu ne saurais pas où est Stan ? s’enquit-elle, essayant de ne pas paraître aussi désespérée qu’elle l’était en réalité.

L’expression de Kyle dépérit un peu et il secoua négativement la tête.

― Oh…non désolé, mais il n’a pas été très présent ces temps-ci.

Le temps d’une seconde, Wendy se figea. Puis elle se força à reprendre le contrôle d’elle-même et afficha un petit sourire forcé. Cette déclaration lui confirmait ce qu’elle redoutait le plus.

La seule raison valable pour laquelle Stan l’éviterait serait qu’il était trop occupé avec ses amis. Mais si Kyle, son meilleur ami, lui assurait le contraire, alors Stan devait très certainement être occupé avec quelque chose d’autre, avec _quelqu’un_ d’autre.

Stan la trompait, Wendy en était désormais quasiment certaine.

Cette connaissance lui brisait le cœur, mais elle se força à rester forte. Elle ne pouvait pas tirer des conclusions avant d’en être absolument sûre. Et seulement là elle pourrait se tenir devant Stan et tout laisser exploser. En attendant, elle devait rester forte.

Alors que Kyle et Cartman repartaient tranquillement, la jeune fille fut attirée par un détail qu’elle n’avait pas remarqué. Kenny, qui s’était tenu discret à côté d’eux en raison de sa taille extrêmement petite, avait un visage un peu étrange et essayait de se défiler discrètement.

― Kenny, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras.

Il sursauta et la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Elle avait du mal à déchiffrer son expression en raison de sa grosse parka orange qui le dissimulait, mais il était plutôt clair que son comportement était louche. Wendy avait remarqué que, dans le groupe d’amis de Stan, Kenny avait son propre rôle bien particulier ; celui qui était silencieux mais très observateur. Il avait sûrement vu et deviné des choses qu’aucun d’eux n’aurait jamais soupçonnées.

― Tu sais quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle directement, optant pour ne pas tourner autour du pot.

Ses grands yeux bleu clair de biche s’écarquillèrent un peu plus et il lança un regard furtif sur le côté, comme s’il considérait l’idée de s’échapper et fuir. Cela ne fit que renforcer la détermination de Wendy. Il savait quelque chose, c’était sûr.

― Kenny ? tenta de nouveau la jeune fille.

― Je…

Ses beaux yeux bleu clair dérivèrent une nouvelle fois sur le côté et se déposèrent sur sa porte de salut. D’un seul coup, et la surprise obligea Wendy à le lâcher, il se dégagea et bondit sur le côté, s’agrippant au bras de Clyde qui passait par là. Le brun parut d’abord surpris, puis il baissa la tête vers Kenny et lui fit un sourire, l’entraînant avec lui dans sa marche.

Et c’est ainsi que Wendy perdit son seul moyen de découvrir la vérité rapidement.

Soupirant, elle ferma les yeux et passa en revu toutes les options qui s’offraient à elle. Il était clair que, en-dehors de Kenny apparemment, Kyle était le plus apte à la renseigner. Même s’il ne savait rien de particulier, les petites choses qu’il savait étaient sûrement supérieures à ce qu’elle savait.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle s’élança rapidement vers le couloir qu’avaient emprunté Kyle et Cartman un peu plus tôt, priant pour qu’ils fussent encore là et qu’elle n’eût pas à remuer ciel et terre pour les retrouver. La chance dut enfin lui sourire car elle les repéra à une quinzaine de mètres devant elle, en train de sortir du bâtiment pour entrer dans la cour de récréation. Ils se dirigeaient très certainement vers le panier de basket.

Elle accéléra et dut se mettre à trottiner pour les rattraper.

― Kyle ! héla-t-elle pour la deuxième fois aujourd’hui.

Les deux garçons, alors plongés dans une discussion, tournèrent la tête vers elle, les sourcils haussés. Kyle était très grand, presque autant que Stan, et ses yeux vert émeraude étaient amicaux mais vifs. Ses bouclettes rousses tombaient autour de sa tête.

― Qu’est-ce que tu veux, encore ? grogna Cartman, très mécontent de la voir surgir de nouveau.

Il n’était jamais content lorsqu’on venait le déranger alors qu’il était avec Kyle, de toute façon.

― Je suis désolée d’insister, Kyle, mais si tu sais quoi que ce soit d’un peu bizarre à propos de Stan, je t’en supplie, dis-le-moi.

Elle avait abandonné l’idée de paraître sûre d’elle et assurée, désormais elle suppliait Kyle de ses grands yeux désespérés. Le garçon, d’abord incrédule, dut comprendre sa détresse car il soupira et se passa une main dans ses bouclettes rousses, les rabattant en arrière pendant quelques instants.

― Hum, je sais vraiment pas, Wendy, mais je vais essayer, fit-il en regardant dans le vide, cherchant dans sa mémoire. Il a souvent été dans la lune et un peu secret ces derniers temps, mais tu sais, c’est Stan après tout. Il a passé nettement moins de temps avec nous qu’auparavant, mais je suppose qu’il avait besoin d’un peu de temps tout seul.

Kyle lui lança ensuite un regard hésitant et le détourna bien vite, abandonnant très certainement l’idée d’ajouter quelque chose qui allait sans doute lui déplaire. Wendy devina que son copain n’avait pas dû dire à ses amis qu’elle était l’amour de sa vie, dernièrement. Ça faisait mal, mais elle ne s’en offensa pas.

― En dehors de ça, il a été plutôt normal, continua Kyle. Il rit à nos blagues, se moque de Cartman pour être gros, va te regarder jouer du volley.

Il continua d’énumérer la liste des normalités de Stan, mais Wendy ne l’écoutait plus. Parce que, justement, Stan n’était pas venu la voir à son match de volley. Elle avait été déçue, très déçue même, parce qu’elle jouait toujours mieux et appréciait plus le match quand elle savait que Stan la regardait (sans compter le fait qu’elle venait _toujours_ le voir pour ses matchs à lui). Mais elle ne lui en avait pas tenu compte, car elle savait qu’il détestait venir et elle ne voulait pas démarrer une nouvelle dispute en le lui reprochant.

Mais s’il avait dit à ses amis qu’il était venu la voir, cela changeait absolument tout.

Le monstre tapi dans ses entrailles rugit et une vague de froid lui dévala l’échine. Son regard se durcissant et s’assombrissant, elle afficha un sourire qui n’avait rien de naturel et qui figea les deux garçons devant elle.

― Merci Kyle, c’est tout ce que je voulais savoir, dit-elle gentiment.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea en dehors du lycée. Elle avait encore un cours après cela, mais décida que, sur le moment, elle s’en fichait éperdument. Ça n’allait pas être une partie de plaisir lorsqu’elle devrait expliquer à ses parents qu’elle avait séché, mais elle ne s’en préoccupa pas sur le moment.

Et c’est lorsqu’elle fut à l’abri des regards, installée au parc de jeu à côté du gymnase du lycée, qu’elle explosa. Serrant les dents tellement fort que ça lui faisait mal, elle sortit son portable de sa poche et martela l’écran jusqu’à écrire le numéro de Stan. Des larmes de rage lui dévalaient les joues, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de les sécher. Elle apporta son téléphone à son oreille percée et attendit.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Stan décrocha au bout de la ligne. Elle l’entendit d’abord toussoter, puis dire ;

_― Hum, ouais, salut Wendy._

La jeune fille avait un nombre incalculable de choses à lui dire, à lui crier au visage. Mais le simple fait de l’entendre lui fit perdre ses moyens et un nouveau flot de larmes et de rage la submergea. Il osait faire comme si tout allait très bien. Il osait lui mentir. Regagnant un certain contrôle de soi, la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais se calma et laissa à Stan l’occasion de tout lui expliquer. S’il la saisissait, elle aurait certainement plus de facilité à lui pardonner. Sinon… elle ne préférait pas penser à cela.

― Bonjour Stan. Je pense que nous devons parler toi et moi. Qu’est-ce que tu dirais de commencer ?

Sa voix était froide, elle le savait. Ce qu’elle avait oublié cependant, c’était que son copain était un con.

_― Euh… Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, Wend’. Il y a un problème ?_

Wendy serra les dents et dut faire force pour ne pas hurler dans son portable. Merde, elle détestait faire cela par le biais d’un appel téléphonique. Elle avait besoin de voir Stan en face-à-face. Et la connasse qui s’était immiscée entre eux.

― Stan, je crois qu’il serait temps que tu arrêtes tes conneries et que tu commences à assumer.

Il y eut un temps de silence avant que Stan ne reprît.

_― Wendy, je_ -

― Je sais que tu me trompes, dit-elle avec détermination.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas, ne chancelait pas. En réalité, elle devait se soutenir à la barre en métal d’une construction pour enfants afin de ne pas se laisser tomber.

― J’aimerais qu’on se voies. Ramène celle que tu as préféré à moi.

Avant que Stan ne pût dire quoi que ce fût, la jeune fille raccrocha et se laissa glisser le long du jeu en fer. Plongeant son visage entre ses mains, elle s’autorisa à extérioriser la frustration et l’amertume qui s’était entassées en elle depuis des semaines.


	13. Mise au point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan Marsh et Craig Tucker se détestent.  
> Depuis la plus tendre enfance, ils se sont toujours fait la guerre, sans s’expliquer pourquoi. Cette haine ne s’est jamais tarie, et au contraire s’est emmagasinée au fil des années. L’envie de foutre son poing dans le visage de Craig démange Stan. Le besoin de fracasser le crâne de Stan contre un mur ronge Craig.  
> Mais l’envie de s’embrasser se fait peut-être un peu plus forte.

Stan tapait nerveusement du pied.

Ses mains étaient extrêmement moites, peu importe le nombre de fois qu’il les essuyait sur son jean. Il était sur le point de se ronger les ongles lorsqu’il aperçut Craig venir dans sa direction. Il se leva subitement du banc sur lequel il s’était assis et s’approcha de lui. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Tucker et à Wendy à Stark’s Pond, car c’était sans aucune doute l’endroit le plus tranquille qu’ils pourraient utiliser pour converser. Ou se disputer.

Quand Wendy l’avait appelé, il avait compris que quelque chose clochait. Puis sa voix s’était montrée froide et sèche, et Stan avait deviné qu’il allait avoir des problèmes. Elle avait ensuite dit qu’elle savait qu’il la trompait, et Stan s’était dit que Craig et lui (principalement lui) étaient fichus. Puis elle avait ajouté « ramène _celle_ que tu as préféré à moi », et Stan s’était rendu compte avec horreur et soulagement qu’elle ne savait pas que c’était avec Craig.

Ça avait constitué un soulagement pour lui, car il n’était pas sûr d’avoir envie que quiconque un jour apprît cette histoire (Stan doutait très fortement que les autres se montreraient aussi compréhensif que Kenny). Mais ça l’avait également gelé sur place, car cela voudrait tout simplement dire qu’il devrait s’expliquer en face-à-face avec elle que depuis tout ce temps il l’avait trompée avec son pire ennemi masculin.

Il était cuit.

― T’as eu une soudaine envie de me sucer, ou il y a un problème ? lança Craig de sa voix traînante et narquoise qui mit immédiatement Stan sur les nerfs.

Merde, putain, comment avait-il pu risquer tout ce qu’il avait construit avec Wendy pour _lui_ ? Il comprenait désormais à quel point il avait été stupide, et égoïste.

― Il y a un problème, répondit-il.

L’insolence de Craig se dissipa et il devint complètement sérieux. Stan observa ses traits durs, sa mâchoire carrée, ses intrigants yeux vert anis, son sourcil coupé en deux à son extrémité, ses mèches d’un noir intense. Il comprit pourquoi il avait un jour été attiré par tout cela. Il se rendit néanmoins compte que ce n’était désormais plus le cas.

Wendy arriverait d’une minute à l’autre, et Stan était pris d’envies conflictuelles. Il voulait la fuir à tout prix, afin de ne pas avoir à tenir cette conversation. Mais il voulait également la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer qu’il l’aimait.

Craig s’était adossé contre un arbre, les mains dans les poches, et semblait pensif.

― Wendy sait, c’est ça ? dit-il soudainement.

― A moitié, répondit Stan. Elle sait que je l’ai trompée, elle ignore que c’est avec toi.

Dire cela à voix haute, à l’adresse de Tucker, le fit ressentir étrange. Ça lui donnait envie de frissonner. C’était bizarre et ça n’aurait jamais dû arriver. Avec _Tucker_. De toutes les personnes au monde, ça avait dû être avec _Craig Tucker._

Toute cette histoire n’avait définitivement aucun sens.

Craig afficha de nouveau son sourire narquois dont lui seul avait le secret, et l’envie de le frapper s’immisça soudainement dans l’esprit de Stan. _Certaines choses ne changeront jamais_ , pensa-t-il.

― T’aurais dû me le dire avant, j’aurais amené du pop-corn.

Stan leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il desserra cependant les dents lorsqu’il vit, au loin, une figure élancée qui marchait d’un pas déterminé dans sa direction. Il ressentit l’équivalant d’un coup de poing au ventre et durant une simple seconde il perdit l’équilibre. Il se reprit néanmoins et son sentiment de vertige se dissipa.

Quand Wendy arriva à son niveau, son visage était fermé et son regard dur. Ses yeux étaient néanmoins encore un peu bouffis et rouges, ce qui trahissait le fait qu’elle avait certainement pleuré. Cela brisa le cœur de Stan, car il se rendit soudainement compte qu’il lui avait fait du mal. La peur d’être un petit-copain indigne s’intensifia. En étant persuadé que Wendy méritait mieux que lui, il s’était donné raison en se tournant vers Craig. C’était pitoyable.

Les beaux yeux noirs comme des diamants de la jeune fille scannèrent les alentours, sans doute à la recherche de la maîtresse. Son regard vint inévitablement se poser sur la figure de Craig, caché à l’ombre du gros arbre, et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

― Qu’est-ce qu’il fout là, lui ? cracha-t-elle.

Un frisson glacé dévala l’échine de Stan. Ça allait être très compliqué. Craig, lui, afficha un petit sourire en coin, sans doute amusé part la situation.

Stan s’éclaircit la gorge, sentant qu’elle allait le lâcher à un moment donné.

― Wendy, commença-t-il, je suis désolé de-

― Oh, épargne-moi ces conneries, coupa-t-elle.

Elle avait la rage, et tous les droits de l’être.

― Je pense mériter de savoir avec qui tu m’as trompée. Où est-elle ?

Il y eut un temps de silence, que Stan n’arrivait tout simplement pas à briser. Le prénom de Craig était sur sa langue, prêt à sortir, mais refusait de le faire. Il n’y arrivait juste pas. Puis, soudain, Tucker, qui s’était presque fait oublier, leva docilement la main, ses lèvres retroussées en un sourire de mange-merde.

― Je suis là, dit-il, de toute évidence très amusé.

Wendy ne lui accorda qu’un seul regard dédaigneux avant de rouler des yeux. Puis ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur Stan et elle vit qu’il ne le niait pas. Elle resta d’abord interdite, avant d’écarquiller ses yeux en grand. Stan se dandina sur un pied et baissa les yeux.

― Dites-moi que c’est une blague, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Aucun des deux garçons ne lui fit ce plaisir.

― Je ne vous crois pas, relança-t-elle ensuite d’une voix dure.

Stan était sur le point de chercher ses mots pour lui expliquer quand Craig se redressa tranquillement et se dirigea vers lui d’un pas tranquille. Alors que Marsh le regardait du coin de l’œil, les sourcils un peu froncés, se demandant ce qu’il préparait encore, Tucker lui attrapa les joues d’une main et se pencha vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il était en train d’y immiscer sa langue quand Stan le dégagea, pas bien méchamment.

Stan risqua un regard vers Wendy et vit que ses beaux yeux étaient écarquillés et son teint pâle. De la colère passa l’incompréhension.

― Mais… tu es gay ? couina-t-elle.

Elle n’était plus en colère, juste dépitée. Alors que Stan s’apprêtait à répondre un non catégorique, Craig le devança ;

― Juste pour moi.

― Craig, la ferme ! dirent Stan et Wendy en même temps.

Puis Stan se retourna vers la jeune fille et déposa ses yeux gris pâle sur ses iris de diamants. Sans même le faire exprès, il lâcha ce qu’il avait pensé depuis qu’elle l’avait appelée.

― Wendy, je t’aime.

La jeune fille parut perturbée un moment, mitigée entre continuer d’en vouloir à Stan et répondre à cette déclaration. Mais elle n’eut de toute façon pas le temps d’y réfléchir car Craig vint de nouveau tout gâcher.

― Vous voulez que j’apporte les bougies aussi ou c’est bon ?

Wendy ferma les yeux un instant et Stan reconnut ce geste ; elle se retenait d’hurler à Craig de dégager avant qu’elle ne le forçât (Marsh avait appris à ses dépens que Wendy pouvait se montrer redoutable quand elle le voulait).

― Bon, fit soudain Craig en se redressant de son arbre, c’est pas que je me fais chier mais je me fais chier. Bye.

Et il s’en alla d’un pas tranquille, les mains dans les poches, la fine brise faisant danser doucement ses mèches noires.

Stan et Wendy se retrouvèrent en face-à-face pour la première fois depuis un certain temps. Stan battit quelques fois des yeux, cherchant ses mots, mais la jeune fille le devança de toute façon.

― Stan, explique-moi. Tu m’as vraiment trompée avec Craig ?

Elle ne semblait plus en colère. Juste perdue. Stan se dit que tout n’était peut-être pas perdu pour lui. Il hocha faiblement la tête.

― Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi, vraiment. J’étais perdu, je savais plus ce que je ressentais pour toi. Puis je me suis retrouvé avec Craig plusieurs fois par hasard ; une heure de colle, les places en cours qui changent… Mes disputes avec lui ont augmentées mais aussi les discussions. Et ça a fini par arriver.

Wendy sonda dans son regard le moindre mensonge. Mais Stan était sincère, elle pouvait le voir. Il n’avait jamais été bien compliqué à lire (contrairement à Tucker, par exemple).

― Et… qu’est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ? finit-elle par demander.

Stan pouvait voir que cette question faisait peur à la jeune fille.

― Je le déteste, répondit-il. Ça a toujours été le cas. Je ne l’aime pas, Wendy. Je sais pas pourquoi c’est arrivé, c’était juste bizarre. Ça ne se reproduira plus, indépendamment de ce que nous allons devenir.

Il n’avait pas envie de prononcer « même si tu me quittes ». Cette perspective était pourtant plus que possible, et il devrait s’y préparer.

Wendy soupira, le regarda, détourna les yeux, soupira de nouveau.

― Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de tout ça, fit-elle d’un ton las. Laisse-moi le temps d’y réfléchir.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et commença à partir. Pendant une seconde, Stan voulut lui attraper le bras et la retenir de partir. Il voulait lui prouver qu’il l’aimait et que ça ne changerait sans doute jamais.

Au lieu de ça, il la regarda partir d’un air dépité.


	14. Epilogue : retour à la case départ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan Marsh et Craig Tucker se détestent.  
> Depuis la plus tendre enfance, ils se sont toujours fait la guerre, sans s’expliquer pourquoi. Cette haine ne s’est jamais tarie, et au contraire s’est emmagasinée au fil des années. L’envie de foutre son poing dans le visage de Craig démange Stan. Le besoin de fracasser le crâne de Stan contre un mur ronge Craig.  
> Mais l’envie de s’embrasser se fait peut-être un peu plus forte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire  
> Je suis ouverte aux critiques, hésitez pas à faire des remarques, positives ou négatives !

Craig était en compagnie de son groupe d’amis, dans la cour de récréation de South Park High.

Il avait piqué le portable de Clyde et regardait les photos qui s’y trouvaient, car son meilleur ami avait laissé entendre qu’il avait quelque chose à cacher. En bon pote qu’il était, Craig levait haut le bras pour empêcher Clyde de le rattraper (qui sautait et chouinait), tandis que Token et Jimmy vaquaient à leurs occupations, tous les deux plongés dans leur jeu sur portable que le groupe avait adopté.

A une dizaine de mètres d’eux, Stan et Wendy étaient assis sur un banc. Le garçon avait entouré son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, et le couple partageait des écouteurs, écoutant des musiques ensemble. La brune tourna la tête vers Stan et déposa furtivement ses lèvres pleines et roses sur sa joue.

Craig et Stan tournèrent la tête au même moment et leur regard se croisa par mégarde. Sondant l’autre une simple seconde avec une expression indéchiffrable, ils hochèrent discrètement la tête en signe de salut.

Puis ils détournèrent les yeux et retournèrent chacun à leurs occupations, sans se préoccuper de l’autre.


End file.
